One Hell of a Delinquent
by Amayano
Summary: Natsu, who is in the Student Council, wants an easy, peaceful, and lazy life, but he also wants something interesting to happen in it. One day, when he's out going on a "patrol", he sees an innocent-looking blonde beauty...that's surrounded by beaten up and unconscious seniors. Is this really the interesting thing in his life that Natsu wanted?
1. She Who I Met

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 1- She Who I Met

Summary- Natsu, who is in the Student Council, wants an easy, peaceful, and lazy life, but he also wants something interesting to happen in it. One day, when he's out going on a "patrol", he sees an innocent-looking blonde beauty...that's surrounded by beaten up and unconscious seniors. Is this really the interesting thing in his life that Natsu wanted?

* * *

A/N. It's my first. really original (I hope...probably not.). story that I've ever wrote. The parody doesn't count :p. I thought of this in bed and I was like "I should write it~!...Should I really?" So I was debating about it and finally decided to _. Please tell me if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoy \o/.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or Oresama Teacher! .**

Normal POV

Natsu groaned and hit his head on the table. There was a humongous pile of papers stacked next to him, and he had only finished a quarter of them. Why did he even bother going for vice president? He heard a sigh next to him. He turned his head slightly, and looked up to see Levy, the secretary.

"Natsu, you have to finish the papers by Friday. You know what happens when you disobey Erza," Levy shook her head in disapproval. Natsu shivered as he recalled a memory the first time he disobeyed Erza.

~_Flashback~_

"Natsu, can you pick up the strawberry cake at the bakery nearby? I'm too busy studying, but I really want that cake," Erza drooled as she thought of the cake. Natsu grunted and waved his hand lazily. Erza nodded and continued whatever she was doing.

-A week later (still in Flashback)-

"NAAAAATSUUUUUUUU!" Natsu heard a roar as he walked down the hallway. He turned around and literally saw dark waves of aura emitting of the redhead. He gulped, because dark waves of aura were never good. Especially when they're emitting from a girl. The redhead sped towards him like lightning as soon as he tried to run. She caught him by the back of his collar.

"What happened to my strawberry cake, HUH?!" She yelled. She dragged him to a nearby closet. There was an awkward silence in the hallway for the students who were watching. Suddenly, screams were heard throughout the city. Crows fled their trees that they were resting on.

_~Flashback End~_

Natsu shuddered again. Those glowing eyes, the oh-too-familiar cracking of the knuckles, the sheathing of something metal. It was too frightening. Natsu quickly grabbed the pen and started scribbling on paper after paper at the speed of lightning. But after about half of them done, he got lazy again.

"Eh...I'll do it later. Ja ne!" Natsu stood up and stretched. He walked out of the student council room and started heading home. He walked on the familiar road he always uses to walk home, and immediately saw the huge house he owned. The Dragneels were rich, so of course he had a big house. He was about to open the door with his key when the door opened by his little sister, Wendy.

"Natsu-nii! You're going to be late for dinner! And it's your favorite too: Extra spicy hot chicken! We were going to eat it without you," Wendy exclaimed and pointed her finger at him. The words "extra spicy hot chicken" and "eat without you" clicked into his mind. His eyes widened_. Oh hellllll no_! He ran up the stairs to his room, threw his backpack somewhere, and nearly jumped off the stairs. He ran and skidded to a stop as he reached the dining room, only to see that his mom, Grandine, was just setting up the table.

"Oh, Natsu. Dinner's almost ready. Just wait about 5 more minutes, okay?" She smiled nicely as she put down the utensils. Again, the words "5 more minutes" clicked into his mind. _5...more...minutes?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY EXTRA SPICY HOT CHICKEN! 5 MINUTES IS LIKE ETERNITY!_ He screamed mentally. He walked like a zombie all the way up to his room slowly, feeling sad that dinner wasn't ready. He _was_ Natsu Dragneel after all. Food was probably the most important thing to him, besides his own life and his family.

He picked up a random volume of Oresama Teacher!. It was about a delinquent girl who decided to become a normal, high school girl after being expelled from her old school. She transferred to a new school that supposedly accepted delinquents. There, she met her teacher Saeki Takaomi, who is actually her childhood friend. He was also the reason why she became a delinquent.

Natsu loved the thought of a delinquent. But if he became one, he'd bring shame to his family. Plus, his mother was also like Erza. He read up to about 1 ½ chapters before his mom called, "NATSUUUU! DINNER'S READY!" Eagerly, he threw the book somewhere and went down the stairs to eat his beloved spicy chicken.

* * *

-Later that night-

Natsu sat in his bed, trying to sleep. But he kept having a feeling that something would happen tomorrow. _Maybe a pop quiz?! Nah...More papers?! Natsu, stop having pessimistic thoughts. Ooohh! Maybe special free food from the lunch lady! She gives me that occasionally...Mmm!_ He thought before finally going to sleep.

-The next day-

Natsu hit his head on the table again. He didn't get special free food from the lunch lady as he hoped, and he still had about a quarter of the papers to finish. Then, an idea popped in his head! He decided to hang out and skip the papers for a while.

"I think I'll go on patrol and make sure that there's peace in the school! Heheh...so...bye!" He announced before racing out the door. Levy, who was sitting there, just blinked in disbelief, before continuing to do whatever she does.

He walked through the hallways like a boss. (A/N. I was so tempted to use that..) He walked everywhere through the building, so he just walked around the school perimeter.

Natsu was just walking with his arms behind his head, whistling a random tune when he heard some groaning. His chibi eyes opened, and he started to walk cautiously toward the sound. He turned around the corner, and was about to ask what happened when something caught his eye.

A blonde angel stood there. Her long blonde hair flowing in the wind, her piercing brown eyes, the great curves of her body. She was _perfect_, just like an angel. Realization hit him in the head as he realized what he came here for. He looked down a little and saw his seniors unconscious, bruised, and scratched up. They were strong; he knew because some were in the football team.

"D-did you do this?" Natsu asked, feeling nervous. He saw the blonde narrow her eyes and smirk. He knew she saw the band around his upper arm. It was a sign of the student council.

"So what if I did, stu-dent coun-cil?" She mocked, saying out the syllables in 'student council'. He was shocked. He never heard such a tone before with anybody. Of course, he didn't bother dealing with delinquents because Erza, the president, always reached to them first.

"You know you're going to have to go to the principal's office." He said, feeling determined not to be 'defeated' by this girl, even though he was a little scared inside.

"And if I don't want to?" She smirked again, raising her foot and putting it on one of the seniors' stomach. The said senior groaned in pain.

"Too bad. You have to go." He gave the best glare he could give, which most likely wouldn't be very threatening to her since she _was_ the one who beat up the seniors.

"Tch. Principal this, principal that," She muttered. Natsu raised an eyebrow, grabbed her wrist, and started to lead her to the principal's office. He quickly took a better look at her – she was even prettier up close.

Instead of the usual uniform, she changed it up a bit. Instead of the usual black "coat" (A/N. Didn't know what to call it. You can see the uniform I'm trying to describe on my profile), she had a gray short sleeve jacket on. She wore the undershirt, because he saw a little bit of it at the bottom, but she placed the ribbon on her waist. She also wore the black skirt, but now it had chains on the right side of it. Instead of the 'formal' black shoes, she wore sneakers!

As he was in his thoughts, he felt a poking in his arm. He looked to his side to find the blonde poking at his side annoying.

"Hey baka (Japanese for fool or idiot), we're already there." She pointed at the sign that said 'Principal's Office'. He mentally face palmed for being so idiotic as to not pay attention where they were going.

He opened the door for her, and as soon as she walked inside, he closed it shut. Natsu leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly. He took his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished! T_T I find it a little difficult to interpret the 'delinquent' type as either mysterious, downright mean, or a little 'tsundere-ish'. I hope I did a good job :x. Please be sure to correct any grammar mistakes you found


	2. She Who Is Crazy

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 2 – She Who Is Crazy

* * *

A/N. I'm so happy that I got a ton of followers and favoriters! (another word made up by moi...I think that's French for 'me'.) It just gave me the boost to actually write the second chapter! Hurray! XD Again, please tell me for any spelling/grammar mistakes if you actually bother to read the author's note!

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu's POV

I looked up as I saw the door open again. The blonde girl actually wore the full uniform this time, except for the sneakers and chains. Her eyes, instead of a piercing cat-like look, instead had a really bored expression.

"What punishment did the principal give you?" I asked. She smirked at me. She leaned real up close, and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered. I felt a tick mark reach my head, and I grit my teeth together.

"Hey! Natsu, we've been looking all over for you. Wait, who..." Lisanna was running down the hall until she saw _her._ I gulped, _What would Lisanna think of this?_

"NATSU! HAVE YOU BEEN DITCHING CLASSES?!" I heard a familiar booming voice. I then saw Erza behind Lisanna, with glowing red eyes and that all too familiar dark aura. I felt sweat go down my forehead. _How should I explain myself?! If I tell her the truth,...she'd probably say I'm too much of an idiot to know where the office is, thinking I lied, and beat the crap out of me! If I lie, she'd know I lied and beat the crap out of me even _more_ than if I tell the truth! What should I dooo...?! _

"Ah. President, huh? This will be fun," I heard the blonde mutter, and a surprisingly psychotic-like face on her. Isn't she scared of her?! Can't she realize the _killing_ intent of Erza?!

"Erza! The seniors woke up!" Gray came running in, panting. Erza's eyes widened a bit.

"What did they say?" She demanded. He cowered a little under her because, well, she's _the_Erza!

"They said that they were going to *ahem* flirt with a blonde girl with supposedly their uniform, but with chains and sneakers, but they were beaten up by him. One of them was choked a bit for trying to *cough* do a perverted thing to her," Gray announced. My eyes widened as I first heard the word 'blonde.' _Seniors + blonde = ...SO THAT WAS HER! _

"Chains, blonde. YOU! Did you do this?" Erza pointed her finger at the blonde next to me. She let out a low, dark chuckle.

"And what if I did? It was their fault they provoked me," She smirked back at Erza's hard glare. Lisanna then looked at me, mouthing something. _Huh? _I mouthed back. I didn't understand the "mouthing" language.

Lisanna quietly walked over to me, and whisper-shouted, "What were you doing with her?! You didn't just stand there and let her beat up the seniors, did you?!". I shook my head quickly.

"I found her surrounded by the seniors. I just led her to the principal's office for her troubles," I whispered back. She nodded in approval, and we both looked back to Erza and Lisanna. We didn't see Gray, but he probably ran back to his class. Speaking of class,...I looked at the wall clock. 10:50...Oh shoot! Only 5 minutes until class starts!

"Uh,..um...class is going to start soon if we don't get back." I stuttered a little. They both glared at me, before looking at the clock. The tension in the air eased down a little.

"Natsu's right. Head back to your classes. Natsu, show the transfer to her class," Erza ordered, glaring at me a little, before heading off to her own class, and the same with Lisanna.

I walked in the hallways with the blonde beauty, but there was a really awkward silence. At least, to me there was. "So...what's your classroom?" I asked her.

"D-4," She replied. I nodded mindlessly, but then I realized that D-4 was also my classroom. I froze a little, before catching up to her. The rest of the way was in silence.

-7 minutes past-

When we reached the classroom, a lot of the boys were looking at her up and down, some even wolf-whistling. The girls had a happy or envious expression. The teacher, Laxus Dreyar, looked at us both.

"Natsu, you're late, but since the new kid is here with you, just go to your seat. Introduce yourself or something," The teacher muttered. I nodded, and sat at my seat next to the window. (A/N. Of course! The main character's ALWAYS has a seat next to the window.)

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nothin' more, nothin' else." She blew her bangs out of her face. Whispers were heard throughout the classroom. Something like:

"Ugh! She doesn't even have a great body!"

"Damn. Seems like the hard to get type."

"I'll make her mine."

Mr. Dreyar/Laxus(A/N. What should I use..? I'll just use Laxus for now) pointed to the empty seat which was coincidently. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

right next to _Gray,_ who was on the far side of the room. I groaned. I was hoping for a chance to talk to her. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

-Lunch-

Normal POV

Natsu and the others were hanging out like usual in the cafeteria, usually just talking about the latest news in the school. And it turns out, the topic of their conversation was Lucy.

"Hey, did you all get to meet the new student?" Natsu asked. Most of them shook their head, while Gray, Lisanna, and Erza nodded.

"Hey, is that her?" Mirajane pointed to Lucy, who was sitting alone on a table, listening to music while eating Pocky. (A/N. If you don't know what it is, go search it right now! They're sooo good)

"Gi Hi." Gajeel smirked as he saw the blonde. He already knew her. Everybody whipped their heads towards him in confusion. He raised an eyebrow.

"She looks vulnerable, like a bunny," He shrugged, quickly thinking up a lie.. Everybody except for the people who met her nodded in agreement. He sweat dropped, thinking how stupid they could be to believe that lie. The lie was also the complete opposite of the blonde.

"There's no way that she beat up those students all by herself! Was it true?" Levy spoke.

"Yes. And because of that, I think we should keep watch on her. Natsu, since you were initially the first person to meet her, you should keep a close eye on her. I don't deem her trustworthy." Erza announced. Natsu's eyes widened. Him?! Keep watch of _HER?_ "With that said, I think we should introduce ourselves." Erza stood up with her lunch and started to walk over to Lucy's table.

"Chotto matte! ('Wait a minute' in Japanese.) I'll go instead." Natsu rushed to catch up with her. He wanted to talk with Lucy.

And so, Natsu was the one to sit at her table, while everybody else watched them like a hawk. "Whaddaya (A/N. If you don't know what that says, it just says "What do you want") want?" She yawned and inserted another Pocky stick into her mouth.

"Well, Erza's ordered me to keep a close eye on you." Natsu shrugged and sat down next to her, but not too close.

"Do what you want." Lucy closed her eyes and bit into the Pocky.

"Well, my name's Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" He gave her the best smile he could give, and held his hand out. She stared at him, then his hand. She finally took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet 'cha." She rolled her eyes, and grabbed something on the ground. He strained his neck to see what it was, but then he realized it was just coffee. She took a large sip of it, before exhaling and closing her eyes.

"You...like coffee?" He asked. She looked at him like 'No durr, idiot.' She took another sip.

"And what if I do?" A tick mark grew on his head. _Are those questions her favorite sentence or something? She pisses me off!_ Natsu thought.

"Doesn't that keep you awake for a very long time?!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't that the point of coffee?" He face palmed as another tick mark grew on his head. He hated that cold but sarcastic tone in her voice. But secretly in a place in his heart, he liked it.

* * *

-Timeskip to after school-

"Finally! Finished those papers!" Natsu cheered. Levy face palmed. Mirajane, who was also the treasurer, just smiled at him. Erza came in the room, with some papers and a clipboard.

"Natsu, I just received a report that there was a disturbance up on the roof. As you can see, I have papers to do as the president. Go and check it out." Erza ordered without even looking up at him. He sighed and went to go up on the roof.

Natsu hated stairs. Who wouldn't? Maybe somebody who REEEEEALLY likes to exercise, but that's beside the point. There was a long staircase of stairs that led up to the roof. And of all days, the elevator wasn't working. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out.

-Tiny timeskip to the last step-

"KAMI-SAMA (God in Japanese), I THANK YOU!" Natsu cried out chibi tears as he was on the final step. He opened the door to the roof, and widened his eyes.

A tall boy, presumably a senior, had a knife pointed to Lucy, who looked bored as ever. There were a couple boys that were groaning in pain. Nobody seemed to notice him, because they didn't look at him.

"Keh! You got lucky, girl. You still have one more chance to become my woman," The boy grinned psychotically.

Lucy let out a dark chuckle. "Luck? Then was it luck that brought you to this position, foot-ball cap-tain?" She mocked. The boy grew angry. He gripped the knife tighter in his hand, and brought his arm down.

"Well? Are you going to accept my offer?" The boy smiled perversely.

"No." Lucy tilted her head to the side, grinning sadistically. The boy grew pissed.

"B4ST4RD!" He lunged at her with the knife. To his surprise, though, she stepped to the side and grabbed his forearm. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. She twisted his arm to the right, _painfully, _making him drop the knife_._ He shrieked in pain and tried to get away from her, but she kept a strong hold on his arm.

"What happened to Mr. Arrogant Bast*rd?" She let out another low chuckle and closed her eyes. Then, her eyes snapped open and kicked him straight in the stomach. The boy groaned in pain, but was determined to stand up.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

"Let's see you try." Lucy scoffed. He charged at her. She tried to throw a punch, but he ducked. He instead pushed her _hard_.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she fell back, since she was near the edge. She fell over the edge. Natsu's eyes widened as he watched silently at the side. It wasn't that she fell over the edge that he was in shock, though.

"Keh! Serves her right." The boy started to walk away.

"H-hey. You might want to get away." Natsu spoke up. The boy stared at him like he was crazy. That was until he turned around and walked back over to the edge.

Lucy was hanging on one hand on the bare edge of the window about 3 floors down from their perspective.(They had a high building) She smirked as she saw him looking down at her.

"Maybe Mr. Arrogant doesn't have his luck anymore," Lucy said. She propped her feet against the glass, and pushed herself up and did a back flip. As she was about to step on the wall, she took the barest of a step but jumped up about a three quarters of a meter and grabbed onto the nearest window. That window happened to be the window on the last floor of the building. She back flipped again, but instead as she was landing onto the roof, she kicked the boy on the head.

Natsu stared at her in amazement. That was definitely inhuman. There was no way she could've just basically jump to the roof. Lucy seemed to notice him, though.

"Heh, I take it that you saw everything. What'cha gonna do, vice pre-si-dent?" She leaned forward.

"You could've died! How is that possible?!" He yelled. She leaned back.

"And what's it to you that I almost died?" She closed her eyes, took a Pocky stick out of nowhere, and began to eat it. "Go and tell your president for all I care." She exhaled.

"Just about 2 more months...and not a moment too soon." He could've sworn he heard her mutter that. 2 more months until what?

* * *

Yay! Longest I ever wrote ^-^ I was figuring out how to fit it exactly how I want it :p. It's also hard to once again, interpret the delinquent character _ But I hope you liked this chapter! :D

-Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	3. She Who Likes Dark Sweets

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 3 – She Who Likes Dark Sweets

* * *

A/N. Wow, 6 reviews and still a ton more followers ^-^ I'm pumped up to go and type this chapter! I plan to make Lucy a little scarier in this chapter, despite the chapter name XD. I also assume that I don't have too much grammar mistakes since nobody notices it! :3 Or at least that's what I think...

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu's POV

-Break-

"PFFFT! Y-yo-you have to be kidding me!" Gray burst out laughing. I grew a little embarrassed, but mostly angry.

"Natsu, it's okay. You just have weird imaginations." Lisanna patted me on the back. An angry tick mark grew on my face.

"Salamander, there's no way a normal human being can fall off the roof, do a back flip, jump about a meter, do another back flip, and land on the roof. That's impossible," Gajeel sighed and shook his head. But secretly, he muttered quietly, "Then again, she isn't normal." I heard it though, so I just stared at him in confusion for about a second.

"I truly saw it though! I swear! Ask that guy in the infirmary! He was the victim to her!" I exclaimed, waving my arms. Everybody just burst out laughing again. I sighed. Suddenly, I saw Lucy standing against one of the sakura trees, listening to music and drinking coffee.

"Hey Lucy! Why don't you join us?" I called over to her as loudly as I could. I saw her open one eye towards me.

"Why should I?" She closed her eye again, and took another Pocky stick out of nowhere. I was beginning to wonder where she hides those.

"Well, you look lonely! Come over here, would ya?!" Gray yelled. Lucy sighed, and walked over here. She stopped about 8 feet away from us, though.

"I'm 'here'. What'cha want?" She had that bored expression again, slowly chewing tiny bits off the Pocky.

"We just want to hang out with you. Do you have a problem with that?" Erza spoke, glaring at her, even though Lucy wasn't affected in the slightest by it.

"Oh god. I'm going to die if I don't hang out with you!" Lucy rolled her eyes. She grabbed another Pocky stick and began eating it.

"Where do you keep those?" I asked. She smirked at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know, nosy baka?" She leaned forward, then stood straight up again. I saw her look at her necklace. The necklace was just a black, round jewel, as if it had no significance whatsoever.

"Tch, stupid brats," I heard her mutter. How do I listen to people muttering? I was born with good hearing.

"Class is in 4 minutes. You wouldn't want to be late, stu-dent coun-cil?" She smirked again, and walked away, sipping her coffee from the usual plastic cup. Suddenly, she crushed the cup entirely with the hand that was holding it, and threw it about 10 feet into the recycle bin...with great accuracy...and she did it without looking.

"Wow. Even Erza has to look and stand somewhere around 7 feet to reach that far. Lucy just beat Erza at something!" Gray said in amazement. Erza blushed a little and hit Gray in the head.

"Ow! Sorry Erza, I take it back!" Gray rolled around, clutching his head. All of us chuckle at the sight.

-Passing Period (time to get to next class)-

"Lucy!" I called for her as I ran up to her locker. I got a glimpse of what's inside. It wasn't anything much- only the essentials and nothing else, except for a photo that I couldn't see, since she slammed her locker shut.

"What gives you the privilege to call me by my name? And why are you here?" She raised her eyebrow, and started walking away.

"Well, everybody calls each other by their first name. Plus, I have to watch over you," I shrugged and walked along side her. "You have PE next, right?" She looked at me like I was dumb.

"And you call yourself vice president, ba-ka." She glared at me, and walked away even faster. _Ugh! When will she stop calling me an idiot?! And that sarcastic, cold tone! I just hate her so much sometimes!_ I angrily thought, chasing after her.

* * *

-PE-

"ALRIGHT! CHOOSE A PARTNER, YOU'RE GOING TO DO BASKETBALL!" The coach yelled. For some reason, nobody knew his name. We just called him "coach". He was also very loud and energetic...when he's in a good mood anyway.

"Natsu-kun! Choose me!"

"Gray-sama!" (A/N. I just realized I excluded Juvia, so here she is XD)

"Natsu, don't pick her! Pick me!"

"Natsu, choose Gray! I'm sure he loves you!"

_Da f*ck? A yaoi fan? I'll never be with Gray! Or any other boy for that matter.._Natsu inwardly shuddered. (A/N. If I somehow offended you people that are homosexual, or is a yaoi fan, I'm sorry and I do not mean to offend you!)

I then noticed Lucy leaning against the wall of the gym, nobody bothering to come up to her.

"Lucy! Be my partner!" I yelled, waving my arm. I heard complaints and "awww's" from the girls.

Lucy opened one at me, stared at me for one second, and bluntly said, "No."

"AH! HEARTFILIA-SAN! GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH DRAGNEEL-SAN! GO RIGHT AHEAD!" The coach grabbed Lucy's arm and brought her over to me. Our coach is really weird.

"EVERYBODY, START PASSING TO EACH OTHER! AFTER 5 FROM EACH PERSON, YOU CAN SHOOT SOME HOOPS!" He yelled. I covered my ears a little, since he was so close to me. All of a sudden, I felt something hard hit me straight in the face. I fell down backwards and landed on my butt.

I held my nose in my hand (A/N Does that make sense..?) and glared at Lucy, who was spinning the basketball on her _pinky_.

"Hey, I think I should get a new name for you. What about Pinky?" She smirked as I glared at her.

"What was that hit for?!" I yelled. She chuckled a little.

"You weren't paying attention Pinky!" She yelled back. As soon as I stood back up, she threw it back to me again. This time, it hit where _the sun doesn't shine._

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" I nearly cursed as I fell down, groaning. I heard laughter this time, instead of a chuckle. But it wasn't a nice laughter – it was an evil, sadistic laughter.

"Get up Pinky!" She called out, smirking. I stood up, determined to not let her get to me.

She threw the ball to me with insane force. I barely managed to catch it, and it still hurt me. I glared at her again. She smirked and shrugged.

-After the passing-

"So weak, Pinky. Why is your hair pink anyway?" She started to roughly ruffle my hair.

"Hey, cut it out!" I growled, swatting her hand anyway. She shrugged, and starting spinning the ball on her pinky.

"We can shoot some hoops, right?" She got this glint in this eye as she said it. I couldn't help but nod weakly, scared of what that glint meant.

Lucy walked over to the edge of the court. I stared at her in confusion.

"You're supposed to-"

"Shut it, Pinky. Why should I listen to you?" She cut me off. She got into a little stance and held the ball correctly. What happened next was beyond my mind. She _closed _ her eyes, and threw the ball towards the basket _all the way across the court._ And it landed inside with perfect accuracy – it just landed straight inside.

"H-how...?!" I stammered, in a loss for words. She ran to get the ball.

"That's nothing!" She scoffed and yelled. She turned around, her back facing the court. She then threw the ball again. Somehow, it landed inside too. When she turned around again, she grinned evilly as if mocking me.

"How do you do that?!" I yelled, enraged for some reason.

"And if I should tell you?" She smirked. I was in a shock for words. These questions are so simple, mocking, but it always leave me a loss for words. How would you answer that question?

"Ja ne." She walked away to the girl's locker room. I sighed, before I too walked back to the boy's locker room.

* * *

-Lunch-

"PFFFFT! BWAHHAHHAHAAH! N-NATSU! You're just too much!" Gray burst out laughing.

"First the survival of the roof falling, now this?! Natsu, you sure you're not on drugs?" Lisanna patted my back.

"I'm not on drugs! And go ask Lucy about those insanely inhuman things she did!" I yelled. They stared at me. Obviously, they didn't want to.

I sighed, and walked over to Lucy's lonely table. She was eating tiny biscuits with honey now. I raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Pocky?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Why should I answer?" She popped another biscuit into her mouth.

I sighed again. "Okay then, well the rest wants to ask you something, so come on." I pulled on her arm. She glared at me, before getting up and pulled her arm away. She walked towards our table.

"What's the question?" She yawned. Everybody was giving each other looks, like 'You ask her!'

Finally, Erza spoke up. "Is it true that you managed to survive falling off a roof, and that you shot a hoop on the other side of the court with your eyes closed?"

"Yea. Problem?" Lucy bluntly said. Everybody's –except for mine and Erza's – jaws dropped.

"I told you so!" I couldn't help but just say that. They rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Juvia doesn't trust what you say. You could be just trying to impress Gray-sama and steal him from me!" Juvia pointed an accusing finger at her. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't bother myself with another idiot," She smirked.

"How dare you insult Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled. Lucy rolled her eyes and popped another biscuit into her mouth. After she finished chewing it, I heard her whisper something.

"Three,...two...one." At the moment she finished saying 'one', the lights turned out and there was a loud beeping noise, but it was sort of covered by the other girls' loud shrieks and screams. And Lucy didn't even flinch.

"My coffee's done." I grabbed my phone and opened it, so I could use its light. I saw Lucy go over the microwave and grab the coffee cup out of it. Somehow, I didn't think that she was counting down for the coffee.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked her.

"It's just dark." She shrugged. I face palmed. I sat down at a random table, and took out my math homework. I groaned. I hated math. I finished a couple problems when Lucy interrupted me.

"So you _are_ an idiot..." She said. I growled, and she shrugged and sat on the table, chewing a Pocky stick. Seriously, where does she hide and get them?!

I sighed and put my homework away. I'll just do them later.

"Hey, why do you fight anyway?" I asked her. She looked at me with a bored face.

"That's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out," She smirked and took another sip from her coffee. I groaned. She crushed that cup and threw it into the bin with perfect accuracy as always. But what I didn't expect was for her to grab another coffee cup out of nowhere and drink more coffee.

"How can you drink two?! And where did that one come from?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"I just drink two. And it comes from over the rainbow," She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the lights came back on. I swore I thought Lucy smirked a little. "**THE LIGHTS ARE NOW BACK ON. THE CORD WAS SOMEHOW CUT. WE'RE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE AND WE THANK YOU FOR WAITING. YOU CAN HAVE THE DAY OFF FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE. THAT IS ALL."** One of the members from the broadcast club spoke through the broadcast.

"Ja ne." Lucy opened the door and walked out, just like that.

"Well, she's eager to leave school," Lisanna muttered.

"Well, who wouldn't? Anyway, I heard that there's a maid cafe that recently opened! It's about 20 minutes away though, and I need to get my money. What do you say? Meet there in about 40 minutes?" Gray suggested. Everybody, including I, nodded in approval. Especially Erza, since there's bound to be cake there.

" 'Kay! See ya! I'm going to head back now!" Gray said as he waved and ran out of the cafeteria. Soon after that, we all departed to get our money and head to the cafe.

* * *

-40 minutes later-

"Minna! (Everybody in Japanese) Over here!" Lisanna waved. Mirajane stood behind her, waving too. Their house was closest here, after all.

We all ran over to them, panting. Erza, of course, never pants for something as minor as this.

"Let's go into the cafe. There has to be strawberry cake there!" Erza drooled as she thought about it.

We all entered the cafe, a synchronized "Welcome back, goshujin-sama(Master in Japanese)" filling our ears as we walked in. Since there was no big table for us, we just scooted some tables together.

We looked through the menus, drooling at how tasty the pastries looked. "I wonder if they have a spicy chocolate cake..." I imagined a huge cake filled with peppers and chocolate.

"Natsu, it's right there! They _do_ have a spicy chocolate cake!" Levy pointed to the said cake on the menu. _YES! THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!_ I thought, chibi tears running down my cheek.

"What would you like to order?" Some waitress by the name of Liz randomly came up to us out of nowhere.

"Spicy chocolate cake."

"Chocolate chip mint cake."

"Strawberry cake, of course!"

"Juvia just wants water."

"That kitty cake or whatever."

"Devil's Cupcake!"

The waitress wrote them down fairly quickly, since we spoke nearly at once. She smiled and went back into the kitchen. A little while after she did, I heard some bickering and arguing in the kitchen. I looked over to the rest and they didn't notice. But on the glass windows on the door to the kitchen, I swore I saw long blonde hair.

"Hey guys, isn't that Lucy?" I said.

-Lucy's POV-

"Lucy, are you even going to start the plan?!" One of the other "butlers", Takumi exclaimed.

"It takes patience, Takumi. I already have the files," I smirked as I took out all the files of the members in the Student Council.

"Lucy, hurry up and start the plan. _She's_ going to get angry,"

"Like I give a shit about her. I merely care about what she holds," I snarled.

"But if you don't even succeed, she'll-"

"Takumi, shut your stupid mouth. I _know_ what she'll do. Even the secrets she holds from me. She just doesn't know _my_ actions," I snapped.

"You know I'm just worried about you," He softly said.

"You don't have to be. The moment _she_ makes a move, she'll fall into my trap – any move she takes, she'll lose. You shouldn't underestimate me." I smirked. He nodded.

"Lucy! Aren't those the Student Council?" Aisaka asked me with two trays in her hand, and sort of pointed her head to a table. I looked over to where she 'pointed' and saw 6 familiar students stiff as a pole.

I looked at my wristwatch, twisted the clock piece around exactly 3 times, and pulled the little knob on the side. It opened up, and I chuckled darkly as I saw what I was looking for. I pushed it back down, twisted the knob twice, and twisted the clock piece twice.

"By the way, Lucy, would you please go and deliver this to them?" Aisaka gave me a _certain_ tray of food. I smirked._ This will be fun._

I took the tray and opened the door. I saw them jump a little in fear. I grinned widely sadistically to myself.

-Natsu's POV-

As soon as I heard the door open, I knew it was Lucy. She looked over to us. I jumped from shock and fear. I heard her footsteps tauntingly coming towards us. Finally she stopped at our table, and slammed the tray down. The pastries jumped a little from the force.

"W-what a s-surprise Lucy. We d-didn't know you w-were going t-to be here," Gray stuttered nervously.

"A surprise, in-deed. Now, who's ready to go to sleep?" Lucy spoke in a dark tone. I looked out the window, and it had turned to night already! I gulped in fear for what would happen next.

"O-ya-su-mi," She said each syllable very slowly before whispering in my ear, "nasai." The moment she finished saying "Oyasumi nasai" (Goodnight in Japanese), the lights went out and literally a bolt of lightning struck the ground outside. I didn't realize it was already raining.

I heard dark, cruel laughter fill the air that just had to be Lucy's. I couldn't see anything, and all of our cell phones didn't work for some reason. All I saw were her sharp, piercing eyes that were filled with scarily enough, amusement. I saw glimpses of her face as lightning filled the sky.

"Ne, ne! Are you in fear? Are you in shock?" I heard the same laughter again. I suddenly felt breathing on my ear and neck. However, I smelt Pocky and honey. This had to be Lucy.

"Whatever state you're in, you'd be better off not knowing what _truly_ happened this very night. After all, knowing a _certain_ fact could lead to your fear shaking your very soul," I heard dark, quick whisperings. The warmth from her breath disappeared, and the door slammed open and shut.

"Oh god..." I slid down in my seat, feeling sweat roll down my forehead. Was that really Lucy? Wasn't she always so sarcastic and cold? What happened to that Lucy? This one was _truly_ sadistic and evil, as if trying to torture us. What happened to the Lucy that we-no, **_I_**, knew?

* * *

Well, chapter 3 is finished! :3 And around 3,00 words for this chapter! Woohoo! I wanted Lucy to be really sadistic in this chapter! ;). I couldn't really think of a better chapter name :p. But there was a lot of sweet food in here, so I put it as that XD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	4. She Who Is Confusing

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 4 – She Who Is Confusing

* * *

A/N. I noticed that some people noticed that my story is similar to Good Meets Bad. So people who think I'm copying it, and perhaps the author even of Good Meets Bad, I didn't mean for it to be so similar! I thought of this story when I imagined Lucy- *cough cough* I shouldn't give away my story plans. So do not worry! ^_^ If it makes you feel better, I shall credit it to the author then, (but if you truly want me to, I should ask permission!) I also put another genre to this – Crime. :P** ALSO! I put a poll on my profile for about the relationship-ish with her and Natsu!**

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

"Ughhhh," I groaned. I felt horrible today. About 2 days ago, there was that freaky incident with Lucy at the cafe. But since it was raining, and we somehow had to get home...

_~Flashback~_

"Hey, did anybody bring an umbrella?" I asked as soon as the lights came back on.

"I didn't bring an extra one."

"I only have a small one for myself."

"Nope."

"Sorry Natsu, I don't have an extra."

Those were basically the responses I got. So, I realized I had to run in the rain.

As soon as I opened the door, I already got splashed with rain from the intensity of the storm. I closed the door again. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ I yelled mentally.

_~Flashback End~_

So that's how I got the cold, and I still feel horrible. I'm on my bed with a towel on my forehead and a thermometer in my mouth. Usually I don't catch colds, but the storm was fierce.

"I feel so horrible, but I feel so bored." I muttered to myself. I picked up the remote next to my bed and turned on the TV in my room. I just flipped through the channels until I decided on the News Channel.

"**_2 days ago, 6 people were brutally tortured in Magnolia.3 of them were boys, and the other 3 were girls. They were all found near the homes of the richest families in Magnolia. However, the attacker had left a note on each victim."_** My eyes widened. Near the homes of the richest families in Magnolia? The Dragneels were one of them. I continued to listen.

"**_The first notes, together, say-'Prying your hands in the wrong place. Isn't that a bit nosy, Student Council? Never get yourself into the wrong business, right? Kill or be killed by them, what would you choose? Yet, I already know your answer~!' What could this mean? Was it a direct note to somebody? Could it possibly be-"_**

I turned the TV off. I had already memorized the notes word by word. I started to write them down in order, making a new line for each sentence.

"Ugh...I'm not sure I can read this correctly. I feel horrible," I groaned again. I started to slowly read it from line to line when I realized something. If you read the first letter of each sentence...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh. my. god._ _It spelled P – I – N –K –Y. Was it Lucy?! Nobody else calls me, Pinky! It had to be her! But, why are the victims near the rich families in Magnolia? That would be me, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel...wait, we're all in the Student Council. The notes said 'Student Council'. I don't get this!_

I decided not to stress about it when I'm so sick. _Maybe the notes are just a coincidence..._

* * *

-The next day, at Lunch-

I stretched. It felt good to be back, nice and healthy. But school will still be a pain.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the note incident?" Lisanna said. Just remembering about it brought me a little fear.

"Yeah. I hope it's the Student Council in the other schools. Anyway, I wonder what L.H means. It was really fancy handwriting, wasn't it?" Gray nodded.

"L.H? What are you guys talking about?" I looked at them in confusion.

"Didn't you watch the news, even if you were sick? Or even hear about it?" Levy asked.

"A little..."

"Well, apparently, the attacker wrote L.H 2406 in really fancy handwriting at each scene. And what's creepy about it was that it was written in the victims' _blood._" Lisanna shuddered.

"Hey Erza, isn't your father the chief of the police? He should know who the attacker is." I asked Erza, who was silently eating a strawberry cake.

"That's what worries me. He, for once, _doesn't_ know. He can only guess," Erza said, closing her eyes.

"Wow, that's big, if Erza's father doesn't know," Gajeel whistled.

"Well, changing the topic, has anybody seen Lucy? I haven't seen her since the cafe incident," Gray sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't... I wonder where she is," Levy put a finger on her chin, thinking. _She's been absent since the cafe incident? That was 2 days ago, and the attack happened 2 days ago, too. This couldn't be a coincidence, right?! She could've just...hired somebody to do it..?! All this stuff is making me confused!_

"Natsu, you know her better than us. Where would she usually be, if she were to ditch school?" Erza pointed a finger at me. Where would she usually be? _She's usually leaning against the sakura trees, but she's not there. I also checked the back of the building, but she wasn't there either. Where would she go to?_

DING DONG (A/N. Yea, really crappy bell sounds. Idk how to describe the sound, so I used the simplest one.) The bell rang. I sighed, grabbed my backpack and headed to the next class.

-In class-

I looked out the window, concerned for Lucy. _Where is she? Where would she be? And, did she do the attack? _I decided to look at the sakura trees outside that reminded me of Lucy. As a strong breeze came by, I saw long locks of blonde on the trees. My eyes widened. Was she hiding there?

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" I jumped in my seat. I looked up to see my teacher in front of my desk. "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR PASSING NOTES!" I looked down and saw a note on my desk that wasn't there before.

"B-but-!"

"No excuses, Mr. Dragneel!"

I groaned. I didn't even know the note was there. When he wasn't looking, I snatched the note and hid it in the pocket of my pants. The rest of class, I basically just zoned out and kept thinking, _What's in the note? Was that really Lucy in the trees?_

* * *

-Time Skip to Detention-

I sighed as I sat in the seat. I looked over the teacher's desk, and realized he was asleep. _Yes! My chance to escape!_ Slowly and silently, I tiptoed out of the classroom. I then looked to see if anybody was there. Nobody was there, so I ran down the stairs and out of the building. I had to go see the trees.

When I reached the trees, I looked up and still saw blonde hair. I smiled to myself. I started to climb the tree, all the way up to my destination. However, when I reached the branch. I saw a life-sized puppet that looked very realistic to Lucy. However, it had pieces of straw sticking out. I then noticed a note on the hand piece. I took the note, and read it.

_Pinky,_

_It took you long enough to find this. I know you're wondering how I know, because I've been watching you and I know you're an idiot. However, now that you're reading this, I put notes everywhere around the school. At the last one, you'll meet me there. Question is, where's the next note? The heart of the building._

_-Lucy_

I was relieved. Lucy was okay! Her handwriting was really fancy and neat, too. Somewhere at the heart of this building, huh? If I were to put it in body terms, the broadcast would be the mouth. The brain would be the teachers and staff. Then, probably the principal's office!

I ran back into the school, determined to find the next note. When I reached the office, I was running so fast I nearly missed it. I found a note taped to the door.

_Pinky,_

_So you really did know what the heart of the building means. I'm proud of you, baka. Now, find where the camera's blind spot is. The next note is there._

_-Lucy_

The camera's blind spot? _Maybe she means security cameras. I don't think they have a blind spot. Do they? But she only said one camera. One of the cameras has a blind spot? I see one in every hallway _though, like at each intersection. There are some in the front of the school, too.

I saw the guy who was at the fight with Lucy on the roof. Apparently, he had detention too.

"HEY!" I yelled over to him. He started walking over.

"What do you want, brat? I don't got time to spare," He glared at me.

"Do you know where the security camera's blind spot is?" I asked.

He looked at me in surprise. "Yeah...it's at the back of the school. Why?"

"No reason!" I quickly said and ran there. My heart began pounding faster and faster (No, not because he's running.) as I thought of one step closer to finding Lucy. _ Lucy!_ An image of her in front of me looked back to me.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, Pinky!" She smirked. I rubbed my eyes, and realized it was only my imagination. I skidded to a stop at the back. I looked everywhere trying to find the note, but I couldn't.

_This has to be the blind spot! So where is it?!_ A bright yellow color caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a neatly folded note inside one of the flowers growing alongside the cracks.

_Pinky,_

_Heh, you're starting to learn quickly. Here's the next hint- Go to where the angels are nestled into invisible traps. Careful not to trigger them!_

_-Lucy_

This stumped me. What angels? What invisible traps?! Did our school secretly have traps?! I ran back inside, panting of all the running I've done. I looked through almost all the classrooms and the hallways. Suddenly a memory recalled itself.

~_Flashback~_

I heard my name as I walked in the hallway. I turned around to see Lisanna waving.

"Listen Natsu, don't enter the art room anymore! Apparently somebody in the school stole some precious antique from there, so the art club set up traps in the ceiling. If you accidently step on a sensor, a net will come down and pull you up, so then you're trapped! Got it?" She warned me as she pointed a finger at me.

"So then how do people avoid the traps? They can't put them _everywhere._"

"I think the paintings of the angels and devils on the ceilings help. I think the traps are only set on the tiles where the angels are. The devils are okay. But it's just a rumor, so don't go there!"

~_Flashback End~_

Right, the art room. As I ran there, I felt fatigue reach my legs. I slowed down a little bit, trying to ignore the pain. When I opened the door, I almost gave up on trying to get the next note.

The note was taped to the wall on the far other side. There were a bunch of devil and angel paintings on the ceilings. I gulped. _Just go onto the devils. Devils. Devils!_

I carefully stepped onto a tile where a girl devil above was shown. Nothing happened. Just to be sure, I threw a random paintbrush on a table towards a tile where the angel was. A net immediately came down from the ceiling.

_Okay Natsu, you can do this!_ I thought. I jumped on another tile. Why was the art room so big? I basically hopped on every tile that had a devil on it. I was afraid of walking or running there, because I could easily miss a step and get myself caught.

I jumped on another tile. However, apparently it was the wrong one. The net flung itself out and caught me inside. After about a second being trapped though, an arrow pierced through the top of the net. It collapsed and released me. I found a note on the arrow. What's this note then?

_Baka,_

_How could you get yourself caught like that? You're lucky I set up that trap in case you really did get caught. And since you're reading this, you did get caught. This note isn't the next note. The real one is still taped to the wall. Go get it, baka Pinky._

_-Lucy_

I smiled. She was caring, after all.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nah, the day she loves me truly is the day she really cares for me._

I continued my careful trip to the other side of the room. It was really difficult, because one of the angel tiles were about 1 cm away when I jumped on the devil tile. Finally, I reached it.

_Pinky,_

_I'm guessing you're pretty wiped out. I guess you can have a slight reward for reaching this far. In the kitchen, I prepared a snack and drink. However, I know you know my tastes. Heheh, you'll just have to deal with it!_

_-Lucy_

I laughed a little. I then noticed a door on my left. I opened the door, and it revealed to be the cafeteria. I face palmed. I could've just used this door in the beginning. I walked into the kitchen part of the cafeteria, immediately seeing the 'snack' and 'drink'. Of course, they were Pocky and coffee.

_Well, she must treasure these. I haven't seen her give any to anybody._ I thought, eating the Pocky quickly. I gulped down the warm coffee quickly, too. Whew! I looked to my right and saw another note there.

_Pinky,_

_You're almost getting there! However, I'm getting a headache. Go get Tylenol for me. The next note is there._

_-Lucy_

I wonder where she got her headache from. I shrugged and went to the infirmary. I went there once, and I had to help myself when the nurse wasn't there. I opened the cabinet, trying to find the Tylenol in the vast amounts of pills and medicines. When I finally found it, I found the note taped on it. I wonder how she writes these, and gets so much tape.

_Pinky,_

_Haha, I lied. I noticed your legs are hurting though, and after all that running, your head must be pounding. I suggest you take the Tylenol you have in your hand now. The next note is at our first class together._

_-Lucy_

Typical Lucy to lie like that. I could already imagine her smirking and chuckling. I got a plastic cup they provided in the cabinets, filled it with water from the sink, and took the Tylenol. _Well, I got a girl to catch now. Our first class together. Was that math? I think so._

I ran out of the infirmary and through all the corridors and hallways to get to my math room. I ran up the stairs and then to the classroom. I slammed the door open and saw something written on the board.

_Pinky,_

_I'm writing on the board because I'm too lazy to write on paper.. Anyway, you're getting there. Heh, I bet the Tylenol is kicking in by now. Feel better now? Anyway, you forgot your jacket so I left it on your chair. I put it on there because you're gonna need it soon. Don't ask me why, because you already know my answer. Head to the green house. _

_-Lucy_

I look to my said seat, and sure enough, my jacket was there. I picked it up and decided to just carry it in my arms. _Screw the stairs, I'll just jump out of the window. This is only the second floor!_ I opened the window, and jumped out. The fall was pretty scary, but the landing hurt even more.

_Ackk! A couple scratches, no big deal..._I thought. I started to head for the green house, which was at the side of the school. We had a pretty big one though, so I wasn't sure where the note would be. I opened the door to the green house, and was greeted with a lovely smell of a combination of the flowers. However, what caught my eye was a black rose in the side of the flowers. I picked it up, finding out that it was already cut. A note was tied around the stem.

_Pinky,_

_You're really close now! Anyway, you can keep the rose. Just leave it there for now, and you can go pick it up later. However, now you have to go to the costume room. Go there and get yourself the black tie I set out._

_-Lucy_

"Why do I have to wear a tie?" I muttered. I didn't particularly like them, but I knew how to wear them since I had to at formal parties and balls. But the problem was, I didn't really know where the costume room was. Our school was huge, so I'm not surprised if Erza doesn't even know a room or two. _Well if it's the costume room, it should be near the drama/theatre club._ I thought.

I walked back out, noticing that it was evening now. The sun wasn't quite setting, but the sun was low enough to make the sky orange-ish yellow-ish. I ran back inside the school, determined to get to the last note and meet Lucy. My heart started to pound again, and I'm sure that it wasn't because I was running so much. But I wasn't sure why my heart started to pound like that.

As I was in my thoughts, I realized I reached the drama/theatre club. I went the vast theatre, trying to find an extra door. I walked along the walls, seeing if the door was hidden, but there wasn't anything.

I then decided to check the stage, since it could hide anything behind the huge curtains. I climbed up onto the stage and walked towards the huge, red curtains. I pushed it aside to reveal a black door right behind it. _Found it!_

I opened it, and just as she said, there was a black tie laid out, along with another note next to it. Before I read the note, I put the tie on first. After a couple failed attempts at tying the tie, I read the note.

_Pinky,_

_This is the second to last note. You should probably put your jacket on now. Heh. I should give you credit for actually doing all of these notes. You know how valuable Pocky is to me, so maybe just one Pocky stick as a reward. But that's beside the point. If you want to see me, go up to the roof door, and that's where you'll find the last note._

_-Lucy_

I'm finally almost done! Just get to the roof, and I could finally see Lucy! My heart pounded even faster as I thought of Lucy. _Why? Why do I feel this?_ I thought as I ran up the stairs to the roof. _Why does my heart pound? _I kept thinking as I ran up further up the stairs. At the last step, I saw another note attached to the door.

_Natsu,_

_I'm here._

_-Lucy._

I slowly opened the door, covering my face a little from the wind. Once it settled down a little, I lowered my arm. Seeing Lucy standing there made my cheeks warm up a bit, and made my heart pound faster. She wore a black normal jacket, with the hood on, with a white and black plaid skirt. Of course, the chains were there. She also wore the sneakers still. However, what caught me were her eyes. Whatever she did to them, makeup or something, they appeared sharper, narrower and cat-like, but still beautiful. As I lowered my eyes down to the rest of her appearance, I noticed that were small bandages wrapped around her legs.

"Natsu, be a lamb and come over here," She smirked. I nodded and slowly walked over to her. "I assume you have a lot of questions. Perhaps the cafe incident, or perhaps the recent attacks," She closed her eyes and blew the bangs out of her face.

"Both." I stated. She opened an eye and raised an eyebrow. She then closed it again.

"Very well. However, don't you know not to poke into other people's business? What gave you the privilege of sneaking into my business, hm?" She smirked a little as the wind blew her hood off.

"T-then, why did you call me here?" I asked, confused. She chuckled darkly a little, opened her eyes, and did her usual smirk.

"To do this," She then pulled on my tie roughly and slammed our lips together.

* * *

Ah, my fingers hurt from typing this ;_; I shall now do finger exercises! *works fingers out on treadmill* xD Jk. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3. A little romance *nudge nudge*. Anyway, if you actually read the author notes, I'm going to post a poll on my profile about Lucy's and Natsu's relationship-ish! Please vote in it! _ Or you can just vote in the reviews...

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	5. She Who Is Ditching

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 5 – She Who Is Ditching

* * *

A/N. Ahh, I already checked the poll and most of them are the first choice! No wonder:/ But the poll is still open! ^-^ I'd say it'd be open until around Chapter 7 – Chapter 10 would be posted. *shrugs* Depends on the voters. Anyway, here is the newly awaited chapter! With the suspense and romance I left in the last chapter *nudge nudge*.

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu's POV

I felt our lips being slammed together. My eyes widened. _The hell is she doing?!_ I thought. **_You know you like it. Her rosy pink lips, and that dark chocolate taste of them._** My inner voice spoke. Right after "he" said that, I pushed her away, blushing over a hundred shades of red and covering my mouth with my hand.

"W-w-what the hell was that for?!" I yelled, pointing a finger, still blushing. The intensity of my blush could easily make Erza's hair a run for its money. She slowly walked towards me, smirking. When she reached close to me, she leaned towards me and gripped my chin with her hand. She was so close I felt her lips _barely_ touching mine.

"And. If. I. Should. Answer. That?" She whispered. I noticed the sharp, dangerous but still attractive features on her face. I gulped, blushing more, if not already. I started to slowly back away, but she removed her hand from my chin and pulled my tie, keeping me locked in place.

"Uh uh uh~! You're _mine,_ Na-tsu Drag-neel. And _nobody else can get you._ Got that?" (A/N. If you're thinking she's a yandere or something, she's not. _) She smirked again and put one of her fingers up to my lips. I saw that she had painted her nails in a black and white tiger-like pattern.

"I suppose you deserve a reward. Catch it, because I may never give you one of my valuables again," She turned around and started to walk away. She then threw a whole package to Pocky towards me. I caught it nervously._ One of her valuables, huh? She really likes sweets. I should thank her._

I looked up to thank her, when I noticed her jumping off the roof. My eyes widened as I ran to the edge – carefully – and looked down. To my surprise though, she wasn't there.

Lucy's POV

_Hmph. Safely wrapped around my fingers._ I thought as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch. After I saw a certain little stream, I decided to jump off the tree. Of course, I landed safely. If I had gotten a scratch from just jumping off a tree, it'd bring shame to my position.

I checked my wristwatch and opened it up (A/N. The same way she did at that maid cafe). Satisfied, I closed it again and looked around. I then headed down the stream, taking me to the back of the maid cafe, Little Devil's Cafe (A/N. I thought it'd be a cute but fitting name for Lucy :x Don't hate me for the bad name _). To any normal person, it looked like the back of any normal building. But to _them_ and I, it's entirely different.

However, I wasn't going _there_ today. I was just going to work there. I walked inside from the back entrance and went to the changing room.

"Lucy!" I heard somebody call me as I was taking off my jacket. I heard footsteps, and on instinct, I pulled out my pocket knife and pointed it at them. It turned out to be Aisaka.

"Lucy! Don't just do it here so nonchalantly!" Aisaka scolded as I slowly put it away. "You know that there could very well be a witness!"

"Aisaka, every girl employee here are people of-"

"Yes yes, but there are about two innocent male employees here!"

"In the girls' changing room?"

"They could be perverts for all you know!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "So what is it you needed?" I asked, continuing to change into the maid uniform.

"_She_ wishes to meet you soon."

I scowled. "Tch. Tell her to suck it up and shove it down a drain. I don't have time for her. Perhaps another year would suffice," I spat and put on the rest of the outfit. I'd say it looked good on me – if I didn't know better. "Now, let's see how good my bad girl maid can go," I smirked and walked out of the changing room. I noticed some boys had recently just sat down at a table and had already ordered. _This will be easy._

I walked over to their table slowly, letting them see me. I slammed one of my hands down on the table and leaned in close.

"So boys, are. you. ready. to. eat?" I narrowed my eyes and grinned. Two of the boys already had lustful eyes.

"If you don't eat soon, I'm gonna have to torture you~!" I whispered, but loud enough so they could all hear.

"I want you," One of the perverted boys said.

"Well, suck. it. up! 'Cause you're not worth my time~" I sadistically grinned and walked away. I saw Aisaka sighing.

"You do sure love to toy with their hearts, don't you?"

"Honey, I don't like to just toy with their hearts. I get them wrapped around my finger and make sure they can't escape until I'm finished with them!" I moved my index finger around to emphasize it.

"How sadistic," She rolled her eyes and walked away to serve a table. I chuckled a little and went to serve a different table.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Natsu's POV

I still haven't seen Lucy at school. Maybe she's ditching classes. I don't know what goes through her mind. But my mind keeps lingering back to the kiss. **_Her soft lips on yours, the addictive dark chocolate taste on them, the soft touches of a black rose perfume. The soft hand gripping your tie, pulling-_** _You shouldn't corrupt my mind like that, Inner Me._

**_So you know who I am! But I am already your mind, and you know you liked that kiss. And you yearn more for it._**

_No I do not!_

**_Just admit it, my dear boy. _**

_I won't admit anything I didn't do!_

**_Oh yes you w-_**

"NATSUUUU!" I was brought back from my thoughts to reality – which was Erza yelling in my face and shaking my shoulders roughly. "Did you hear what I just said?!"

"Err...no." I looked to the side, unable to face her wrath.

She sighed. "Well anyway, I need you to go and deliver this strawberry cake to...," The last few words were only mutters that even _I_ couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

".Je'..."

"Huh?!"

"'...'llal.."

"Speak up, Erza!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD, JUST DELIVER THIS TO JELLAL!" Erza yelled, holding up my collar. Everybody in the hallway stared at us. She quickly glared at them, and they scattered about, continuing what they were doing a minute earlier.

"Okay okay, sheesh!" I put my hands up in defense and she let go of my collar, blushing a little.

"A-and m-m-make sure y-you say it w-was from me," She stammered. I was shocked to see this side of Erza. Guess I gotta report it to Mira.

"Here! G-go deliver it a-after school!" She quickly shoved a huge box into my hands. I looked inside to see a pretty strawberry cake with fancy writing in frosting on top. What made me frozen were the words that were written there.

_I like you, Jellal._

I felt like a blizzard came and froze me into a huge ice block. Her...? Liking Jellal?! I was then melted back into my old self.

"PFFFFT! ERZA LI-" I started to shout but then Erza punched me. Nobody questioned me as they asked why I had a black eye and a bleeding nose.

* * *

-After School-

I sighed. Jellal's house was so far away. He didn't even go to the same school as us! I groaned as I carefully held the cake box. After what felt like eternity, I reached his house. Exhausted, I nearly crawled up the stairs. I knocked weakly on his door.

After about a minute later, Jellal opened the door. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Erza gave you this –pfffft- cake," I held up the box.

"Oh! Tell her I said thanks. See ya!" He practically slammed the door on me. _Well that wasn't very nice!_ I thought. As I was going to walk all the way back home, a motorcycle slowed to a stop next to me. The rider took off the helmet, revealing to be Lucy.

"Yo! Need a ride, Pinky? I'm guessing Erza sent you to give Jellal something?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded weakly. "Yea...wait. Why are you here?! And where were you?!" I shouted, pointing a finger.

"You could say I found some new toys. And I'm also ditching school for a while," She grinned mischievously. "Well? You want a ride or not, Pinky?"

"Fine."

" 'Kay. Hop on," She motioned her hand for me to come. I then carefully got onto the motorcycle. I didn't really know where else to hold on, so I just sat there. I heard her sigh and face palm. "Idiot, wrap your arms around my waist or else you'll get injured."

I blushed a little, and did as she said. "Ready?"

"Yup,..."

"Here we go! Hold on tight!"

However, it wasn't what I expected. She was _speeding, _doing tight turns, and laughing about it.

"How are you not getting caught by the police?! I saw about 2 cars back there!" I yelled.

"I have my ways!" She yelled back.

I felt the harsh wind roar against the little protection from my school outfit, but for some reason I wasn't bothered by it.

"Hold on tight, we're gonna take a detour!" I could tell from the tone in her voice that she was smirking. I gulped. Instead of taking a right turn to go around the park, she went straight into the park! I thought we were going to crash into the gates when we reached a small bump and we flew over the gate. I looked back and saw a ramp.

"How is that ramp there?!" I yelled.

"I set up ramps for detours like this!" She yelled back. She somehow dodged every tree, but hey, she wasn't normal. There was a huge ramp in the middle, making me feel scared. So, I just scooted a little closer, held her waist tighter, and buried my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her dark, but addictive scent.

As soon as we got onto the ramp, I closed my eyes shut. However, Lucy laughed and said, "Open your eyes, Pinky." I opened them slowly, and it felt like time had frozen. I saw a view of the entire city, and the sunset. But alas, time freezes and unfreezes when it wants to. So for that one second I saw the view, we were back falling down and riding down on the following ramp. I sometimes wonder how we survive.

The detour was a much faster trip, so a little while after the view, we had already arrived at my house. I carefully stepped off the motorcycle.

"Well, see ya Pinky!" Lucy waved and was about to put on her helmet back on.

"Wait! When will I see you again?" I blurted out without thinking. She smirked.

"You can always visit me at Little Devil's Cafe," She shrugged, put her helmet on, and drove off. Sometimes, I secretly wish that we could spend more time together.

* * *

Wahhh! Sorry for the short chapter! *Bows head* But I kinda had a little symptom of a disease that only authors can get called Writer's Block T_T. The poll is also still up! Please vote for the sake of the story!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	6. She Who Is Planning

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 6 – She Who Is Planning

A/N. Yay! The sort of lazy author is updating again! 'A good, love relationship' is in the lead! ^-^ And a new person comes (meaning like, a new person comes and like-likes either Lucy or Natsu) is in second place! Poll is still up! You can also vote in the reviews or PM me. A little appearance of Lucy in this chapter, though!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**-**3 Week Time Skip-

Natsu's POV

I sighed. It's already been about 3 weeks since I last saw Lucy. And guess what was coming up? The Winter Ball. It was around in October to November that Lucy came. And now it's already December. Everybody was excited, heck even Gajeel! I guess he liked being around Levy.

"OI! NATSU! DID YOU GET THE TAPE YET?!" Gray yelled on the tall ladder. I then realized that I had to help with the decorations, and that Gray sent me to get the tape.

"ERRRR...ONE MOMENT!" I yelled, frantically trying to find the tape. After about two minutes later, I found it hidden behind some boxes. "CATCH THIS, GRAY!" I stepped back a little, and threw it hard at Gray.

"Dafu-"He was about to say before he got hit in the face and fell down. Luckily, some girls were there so he fell on top of them. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NATSU?!" He yelled after he got up.

I shrugged. "I felt like it," I said bluntly. He grew flames around him until for some reason, he turned really scared and nervous-looking.

"N-N-Natsu! Y-y-you might want to..." Gray stammered a little, pointing behind me. I turned around, seeing Erza grow in height with a dark aura behind her.

"NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP MESSING AROUND?!" She roared and punched me. I flew across the gym and hit the wall, sliding down. _Why me?!_ I thought, crying chibi tears.

"Erza!" I heard a familiar voice. I instantly opened my eyes. I saw Jellal walking up to Erza and waving.

"J-J-Jellal!" I heard Erza stammer. I silently laughed. This was going to be interesting. "D-D-Did you like my cake?"

"Yeah! And I already knew you like me. We're friends, right?" PFFFFFFFT! That just had to be the best line I heard somebody say in my life. To Erza, too, nonetheless! I saw Erza turn to stone.

"Y-yeah..."I could practically hear the disappointment in her voice. I groaned from the pain, and slowly stood up.

"Jellal! Why are you here anyway? You don't go to this school," I asked him.

"Oh yeah! I'm here to help you guys with the decorations! Our school has permission to help _and_ be invited to your Winter Ball!" He gleamed with pride and happiness.

"Oh. Well, you can help Gray tape up the decorations," I shrugged. I muttered to myself, "Actually, that was my job...but you can have it,". He nodded, grabbed the tape that was currently on the floor, and went to go help Gray.

"NATSU! Go get the other boxes in the costume room! They should have it there!" Erza ordered, suddenly enraged. I wouldn't blame her – she just got indirectly rejected. But, she's putting all of her sadness and anger towards me!

"H-hai!" I squeaked and ran out of the gym. I then ran at the speed of light to the costume room, grabbed the said boxes, and ran back.

Erza nodded in approval when I got back. "Good. 4 minutes and 28 seconds. But you need to reach at least 3 minutes next time!" She yelled. I nodded furiously. She nodded and went to go hang up the other decorations. I was about to go help some girl with putting up the decorations when I heard somebody call my name.

"Natsu!" I turned around and saw our tiny principal, Makarov. I carefully stepped down the steps of the ladder, and walked over to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"As part of the Student Council, I need you to write '**WELCOME TO THE WINTER BALL'** on this huge banner, and to decorate it. If you don't, I'll make your teachers give you an F on the upcoming tests," He glared at me.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it, gosh!" I took the rolled up banner from his hands.

"I knew I could count on you Natsu!" He nodded and walked away. I sighed. What's with everybody ordering me around? I decided to go to the rest of the Student Council to help me. I walked over to the Student Council room and opened the door, only to find a note on the tables.

_Natsu,_

_Sorry! We knew you were going to ask us for help, but we're going out shopping for our dres- I mean, __food supplies for the Winter Ball. You can go ask Gajeel or something!_

_-Lisanna and Levy._

I crushed the note in my hand as a tick mark grew on my head. The dresses part was _obviously_ crossed out, and quickly wrote a lie. _Why you sneaky little-_ My thought was interrupted by an 'ahem' at the door. I turned around and saw Gajeel there.

"I assume that Lisanna and Levy left you here in the dust?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed. "Whaddaya need help with, Salamander?"

"Principal ordered me to write the words 'Welcome to the Winter Ball' on the banner and decorate it." I did a chibi sigh to my right.

"Well, where's the paint bucket and the brush?" Gajeel asked.

"That's the problem. Only Lisanna and Levy knows where they are because only they use it,"

"Shit man.."

"You got that damn right."

* * *

-1 hour and 20 minutes later-

"NATSU! I heard you needed our help! Sorry, it took us a long time to find the right dre- *ahem* I mean, the right amount of food," Lisanna busted through the Student Council room, with Levy behind.

"Do you know where the paint bucket and the paintbrush are?" I asked.

"It's in my big cabinet, durr," Lisanna said it in a tone like it was obvious.

"Your cabinet has a lock," I face palmed.

"Oh riiiiight..." She deadpanned. Gajeel face palmed. She walked over to the cabinet and opened the lock. She opened the cabinet, and brought out the supplies.

"Thanks!" I said, reaching for it. Lisanna quickly pulled it back.

"If you're thinking what we think you're thinking, hell no! We are _not_ going to let you decorate the banner with perverted stuff, guns, blood, and swords, THINK AGAIN!" Lisanna and Levy pointed their index finger at them.

"There goes my plan," Gajeel muttered, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Argh! You big metal piece of-!" Lisanna slapped a hand over Levy's mouth to preserve her innocence. However, loud mumbles were still heard. Finally, Lisanna removed her hand anyway.

"Thanks Lisanna. I needed it."

"No problem! Your innocence needs to be preserved," Lisanna gave her a thumbs up. Gajeel and I just sweat dropped at the scene before us.

"Anyhow! We cannot paint the banner here, so we shall go do it outside!" Lisanna pointed her index finger to the sky. "ONWARD!"

"Why are girls so weird?" I muttered, but loud enough for Gajeel. He nodded slowly.

* * *

-Outside-

Normal POV

"NO! I SAY WE DO THIS!"

"NO! WE SHOULD DO THIS!"

"GRRRRR!" Levy and Gajeel had their foreheads together slammed tightly, pushing against each other in rage. Same for Natsu and Lisanna. (A/N. Like how Gray and Natsu usually do)

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF A ROMANTIC BALL!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF EPICNESS!"

They were arguing about what to paint on the banner, as well as the font for the words.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND DO A NORMAL WINTER SCENE!" Erza popped out of nowhere and roared. Everybody went as stiff as a pole.

"Yeah! Why didn't we do that before? That's so romantic, too!"

"I guess a winter scene would be nice..."

Erza face palmed. _These idiots!_ She thought. So, they just did a fancy – sort of... the boys don't have fancy handwriting – font for the words in bright blue paint, and painted snowmen and snowflakes. They also added chibi faces of the Student Council, just for fun since they _did_ decorate the banner.

"WE'RE DONE!" Natsu started bowing up and down to the sky, muttering "Thank you kami-sama! Thank you kami-sama!".

"Now to hang this up in the gym!" Levy held up one of the bottom corner, with Lisanna holding the other corner. Natsu and Gajeel held the other corners while Erza just walked alongside.

"MOVE, PEOPLE!" Erza yelled as she kicked open the gym doors. Everybody scurried to move aside for _the_ Erza.

"I say we put the banner in front of the entrance!" Lisanna suggested.

"No, we put it inside on the wall behind the stage!" Levy argued.

"Just put it on the side," Gajeel shrugged. Natsu nodded. Both girls glared at them with glares that could rival Erza's.

"Erza! Where should we put it?!" Lisanna asked.

"Put it where Levy said. It'll have more decoration." Erza nodded in approval. Levy cheered while Lisanna sighed. While Natsu, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Levy were putting it up, Jellal went up to Erza.

"Hey Erza! I didn't see you that much. How are you?" He asked. She started to blush.

"F-f-fine! H-how are y-you?" She had steam blowing out of her ears.

"Well, that's good. Who's going to be your date to the Winter Ball? I don't have one," He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"D-d-date?! N-nobody!" She stammered.

"O-oh," He was blushing a little. "W-would you like to be m-" He was cut off as one of his friends pulled his arm to go help him.

Erza turned stiff as a pole. _He was...so close..._She thought. She turned enraged again. Unfortunately, Natsu came up to her, not noticing her anger.

"Hey Erza, do you know where-"

"NAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUU! YOU IDIOOOOT!" She yelled and punched him again.

"What did I doooooo?!" He cried as he flew into the wall again.

* * *

-At Little Devil's Cafe-

Lucy's POV

"Lucy! _She_ sent a spy here! He's at Table 8!" Aisaka informed me. I looked over to Table 8, and sure enough, there was a guy with _the_ mark. I smirked.

"And what did he order?" I asked, already enjoying this.

"Um, he ordered coffee, and the Maid's Special Parfait," Aisaka looked at the order.

"Perfect," I grinned evilly as I took out a secret packet from my back pocket. "You don't have to make the order, I'll personally do it myself." Aisaka nodded and went to serve another table. As I made the coffee, I ripped the packet open, and poured some white powder into it. I put a little more milk just to make sure.

As I was making the parfait, I grabbed a thin vial in the refrigerator that was hidden in a secret compartment. I poured the liquid in all around it. I then put on extra chocolate syrup so he wouldn't notice it. I didn't dare put in precious Pocky sticks like the usual, so I just put in popsicle sticks.

I put them both on a tray and grinned. He was up for a surprise. I started walking over to his table, and as soon as I reached it, I slammed one of my hands down on the table.

"Ita-daki-masu, ne?" I smirked and walked away. I walked back into the kitchen and looked at my watch, this time for time purposes. I counted exactly 1 minute and 20 seconds before looking up. I saw his head hit the table.

"Tell me what Hell looks like, ne?" I whispered to myself. I realized it was the end of my shift, so I went back into the changing room. As I was changing back into my normal clothes, I looked at the calendar. There was a circle around the 19th of December. _Winter Ball _was written there. Today was the 4th of December.

_15 more days, Natsu. You'll get to see your 'precious' Lucy again, at a ball no less. Good thing I learned ballroom dancing when I was young._ I thought, smiling to myself. I walked out of the changing room, trying to find a certain someone. I didn't find him, so I just kicked the male's changing room door open.

"TAKUMI!" I shouted. He came out, some buttons unbuttoned, and the belt wasn't put on.

"What pleasure do I have for you to charge in here with me changing?" He rolled his eyes.

"Call Virgo for me. I need to get some things done by the 19th."

* * *

And there's Chapter 6! Please remember to vote in the poll! o3o And do me a tiny favor and review! XD If there's any grammar mistakes, I apologize *bows*. I also apologize for the short chapters DX I'll try to make the upcoming chapters 3k words or more! That's all I have to say ;3. Ja ne!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	7. She Who Shall Not Be Said

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 7 – She Who Shall Not Be Said

A/N. Yahooo and I'm back o3o with yet another chapter of 'One Hell of a Delinquent'! To be honest, she sounds more like a criminal right now :/. I'll try to make her delinquent-ish! Anyway, the poll is still going on! Please vote in it! Or just do so in your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy's POV

_Tch. I need to buy more Pocky._ I thought as I looked at the empty Pocky package in my hands. I started to count how much Pocky packages I had left at my 'house'. _I ate around 25 last week, about 20 the week before, and about 10 this week so far. I originally bought 55. 20 + 25 + 10 = 55. Damn. I need to buy a lot more this time._ I smirked. This was one of my favorite times of the month, where I would have to buy Pocky. The cashier guy knew me – well enough to know that I buy tons of Pocky – and it was fun to "ask" him for the Pocky. Last time was the 'cute, innocent kid' act.

I stood up out of my seat, and slowly walked for the door, thinking of a new way. I opened the door and walked out of the back entrance. I was in the park again. I put on the headphones that were around my neck, and grabbed my iPod out from my pocket. I pressed a random song and started to listen to it on full blast. I didn't mind though; the loud music actually lets me sink into my thoughts. I was thinking how to surprise the cashier guy. By the time I thought of a way, I had already reached the sweets shop. I put my headphones back around my neck again, and turned off my iPod.

I decided to do the seductive act. I walked up to the cashier guy behind the counter, swaying my hips. I knew he saw me because he looked nervous. As soon as I reached the counter, I put my arms on it and leaned forward.

"C-c-can I h-h-help you?" He asked, sweating.

"Help me in _bed_, honey," I batted my eyelashes at him. I leaned forward even more towards his ear and cheek. "Now, be a good boy and get me twice the usual," I whispered, batting my eyelashes against his cheek. I stepped back, letting me have a good view of his blushing face as he nodded quickly and went into the storage room. After about 3 minutes later, he came back with 2 boxes filled with tons of Pocky packages.

"H-h-here y-you go!" He put them on the counter.

I licked my lips for two reasons: The Pocky looked so delicious, and for my seductive act. "You look so delicious..."I muttered to myself, still looking at the Pocky. But I'm sure he heard it and thought the wrong way, because when I looked up he was blushing harder than ever. I grabbed a random amount of $20 bills and threw them on the counter.

"Thanks~! I look forward to seeing you again," I winked while saying it with a seductive tone. I grabbed the boxes and easily carried it with one hand, walking out. People stared at me like I was crazy, but I ignored them because if they really did know me, I _was_ crazy. Let me rephrase that, I _am_ crazy.

I walked back_ there_ again, not bothering to open the door. Instead, I kicked it open hard, making its hinges rattle a little.

"TADAIMA!" I yelled, not really caring though who was there. Takumi waved his hand lazily at the couches. I put the boxes in my secret safe, and then walked over to Takumi. I crawled onto the top of the couch, put my arms on top of his head, and leaned over to see what he was doing. He sighed.

"I'm just drawing a picture, Lucy." He held it up for me to see. It was a very detailed and skilled picture of me shooting somebody.

"You don't need to draw these pictures. They already happen. Just get a camera," I stared at it boredly. "In fact, somebody already took a picture of me doing that," I put my chin on his head.

"Fine then, what about this one?" I looked over to see which one he held up. I smirked at it. It was me in a formal pretty dress and all, dancing with another random person at a ball. However, I had stabbed him with a knife in the back. _Seems fitting for me. Pretending to act innocent and strike when most comfortable._

"Seems more like it. But it's not like I'm going to do it at the ball. I'm not that stupid," I rolled my eyes.

"I never said you were,"

"Then why did you draw it?"

"It fits you, does it not?"

"Yeah, it fits me."

"...By the way, why are you on me?"

"Are you questioning me?!"

"Yes. Didn't you hear the question?"

"...True point." I jumped off the couch and got a Pocky stick out. I began to chew it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Didn't you _just_ buy them?!" Takumi turned around, jaw hanging open.

I shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"How'd you suddenly get them right now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a secret for me to know. And secrets aren't meant to be known, ne?" I moved the Pocky stick up and down between my front teeth.

"Lucy!" I heard running down the stairs and instantly recognized the voice. It was Lucifer. He was also an employee of Little Devil's Cafe. (A/N. Btw, Lucifer's and Takumi's appearances are on my profile).

"What?" I looked at him with a bored face.

"Rumors a-"

"I don't give a crap about rumors. Whatever said is said. By the way, can you go and get me my favorite pencil?" I quickly cut him off. He nodded and went back up the stairs.

"Hey Takumi. Do you think that if I played in a casino, I could win Pocky there?" I poked his cheek.

"No. I highly doubt they would have Pocky there." He closed his eyes, obviously irritated by my poking. I continued poking him anyway.

"But _I'm_ there. Do you still think they'd have Pocky there?"

"Maybe. If they discover you, then probably. But I highly doubt you would reveal yourself and have Pocky there." He did a chibi sigh to his right. At that moment, Lucifer came in and handed me my favorite pencil. The design itself wasn't anything special. It was just a black mechanical pencil with devils and skulls on it. On the inside, it held something else, but that was for another time.

I grabbed an extra piece of paper and started drawing. "Lucy, what are you drawing?" Lucifer peeked over at my drawing. I was drawing a random girl who was half angel and half devil. She had a pretty white dress on the angel half, and the same exact dress but in black for the devil. One of her eyes were squinty, while the other looked pure. She was smiling on both sides, but the devil's side had fangs. Of course, the devil side had red devil wings while the angel had feathery white wings.

"What a skilled artist you are. I wonder what gave you the idea to draw this." He rolled his eyes.

"My mind."

"No durr."

"By the way, Lucy, isn't it your shift now?" Takumi looked at his wristwatch.

"I don't need you to tell me that," I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs.

* * *

-Normal POV at Natsu-

Natsu began to grow bored. All day, he was taping up and stapling fliers for the Winter Ball. He didn't even get a chance to read them. Erza, as usual, was being demanding and said he should just put them around the school, and to not waste time. She said that if she caught him reading it, she'll punch harder than usual.

_I guess she's still upset from her rejection. She must've really liked him. I think she sees me as her take-out-anger-on person._ He thought bitterly, stapling another flier. As he was busy thinking dark, disturbing thoughts about Erza that he would never dare say aloud, he realized that he was already done stapling and taping the fliers. He decided to read one of them.

**_Annual Winter Ball_**

**_Be sure to wear a dress/suit!_**

**_ December 19_****_th_**

**_Don't miss it! _**

Those were the only words on there. The picture took up the entire flier. It was showing a girl and boy dancing in a winter scene. _I have no doubt that Lisanna and Levy did this flier._ His eye twitched.

"OI NATSU! Erza said we should go out to lunch. Wanna come?" Natsu heard Gray yell.

He turned around and yelled back, "Sure!" He ran over to catch up with him and the others.

* * *

-to some place with a similar name to 'McDonalds' that's almost exactly like McDonalds-

"So Natsu, since you're the idiotic one, I'm guessing you haven't heard the rumors?" Levy asked him while proceeding to sip her drink.

"What rumors?" He asked, confused. Everybody, except Natsu of course, face palmed.

"Rumors of the new gang!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"We have gangs in Magnolia? Since when?" He stared at them in confusion.

"Since forever, idiot." Gray sighed. "You, the lazy one, probably never noticed or heard about them before."

"Well anyway, what are the rumors about?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at them.

"A new gang has recently risen to one of the top 3 most feared gangs in Magnolia. Their name is Chained Eyes, I believe." Erza explained.

"But that's not all! It's also rumored that their leader was the leader of the once feared gang of all time, Midnight Mind. They called her the Blood Mistress," Levy continued.

"So then what happened to this Midnight Mind gang? Did it get disbanded by this 'Blood Mistress'?" Natsu asked.

"No, it wasn't that she disbanded the gang or anything. The whole gang disappeared without a trace. Nobody knows where they went to." Lisanna shrugged.

"Then how did this new gang suddenly rise up to the top?"

"Incidents have happened throughout Magnolia, with the words 'Chained Eyes'. There's also been gang wars between them and some other gangs." Erza bit into her hamburger. Natsu, being the food-loving person he is, already ate his _large _share of his food.

"Hm. This gang must be pretty strong then," Gray said while at the same time chewing fries. Lisanna slapped his arm while saying, "Don't talk with your mouth full!".

"You're planning to attack them?" Gajeel raised his eyebrow with slight amusement.

"Hell no! I'm just saying!" Gray put his hands up in defense. "I'm kind of interested to see who Blood Mistress really is, though. Back when Midnight Mind was still here, rumors were that she could easily take a whole gang on by herself. And that if you ever see her in action, she looks as graceful as a swan, but deadly as a snake." He added.

Gajeel's eyes lit up with a little amusement as he heard that. "I sometimes wonder how the Blood Mistress remained hidden all this time. And who spread the rumor that the Blood Mistress is really the leader of Chained Eyes?" He said.

"She remained hidden by never making a mistake in her kills," Lisanna answered, shuddering. At that moment, Gajeel muttered something that Natsu only heard parts of. Something along the lines of "Know...already...smart as hell... sadistic...kill...". Natsu looked at Gajeel strangely. He was beginning to wonder if Gajeel was hiding something.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 7! ^_^ I'm really hoping for more voters! ;D But if there aren't any more, that's fine too! Please note if there are any grammar mistakes in here! I think I made quite a few...

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	8. She Who Always Surprises Me

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 8 – She Who Always Surprises Me

A/N. And another chapter it is! *strikes victorious pose* The poll is still open! I'd say until around chapter 12 or 13 or so. Btw, **IMPORTANT – I may not be updating next week! I'm going on vacation and I don't think I can update! :(** Other than that important notice *cough cough, I hope you read it*, that's all. Onto the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu's POV

_I wonder what Gajeel could be hiding. He seems a little suspicious. Maybe he's holding a surprise for all of us, like a party!_ I thought.

**_You idiot! Do you really think Gajeel would really surprise you with a party?_** Inner Me spoke to me. I started to call him 'Inner Me' since I didn't know what to call him.

_I'm just saying...maybe he knows a secret?_

**_Sigh. I can't believe I'm really _****you.****_ Why did I have to be stuck with an idiot?_**

_You're insulting yourself._

**_Technically _****you****_ because I have more access to your brain and stuff. Anyway, no durr that he's hiding a secret! _**

_Maybe a good secret..._

**_ASDFGHJKL; You know what? I'm going to leave. Goodbye!_**

_Wait! Inner Me! Don't leave me! You're the one who helps me in times of need! Inner Me!_

_...Inner Me?..._

_Helloo,...?_

_LALALALAL INNER ME I KNOW YOU'RE THERE._

_Don't tell me you really left...?_

_Inner Me...?!_

_OMAIGOD INNER ME IS GONE! INNNERRR MEEEE!_

**_ASDFGHJKL; Can't I get some sleep here?!_**

_Inner Me! Where were you?! I really thought you were going to disappear!_

**_IDIOT! I'M _****YOU.****_ How can I leave?! I'm just trying to rest my mind aka your mind so that I and you won't get stressed. By the way, you might want to stop talking to me now._**

_Wha-? Why would I-_ My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something _hard_ and very _metallic_ hit my head. "Da fu-".

"NATSU DRAGNEEL. PAY ATTENTION!" I heard a roar in front of me. I gulped. Nobody else could roar like that. Only a redhead by the name of Erza Scarlet could. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT LISTENING?!"

"T-t-t-to not s-s-space out w-when you're t-t-t-the G-great Erza is t-talking," I stammered, clearly remembering what she specifically said.

"EXACTLY!" She grabbed her metal pipe again and pointed it towards me like a sword.

"S-s-s-so w-what did y-you need?" I squeaked. All of a sudden, the metal pipe dropped and Erza turned bashful.

"J-J-J-Je...a-asked...what...wear..." Were all I could make up out of Erza's tiny mumbles.

"A wha-?" I asked, straining my ears.

"J-J-Jellal...recently asked...date...so what...should I wear...boys like..." That's about the most I got.

"Speak louder!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza grabbed my collar and started to drag me into the supply closet.

_NOOOOOOOO! WHY?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A GIRLFRIEND YET! WHYYYYY?!_ I screamed mentally. Erza closed the door shut.

"J-J-Jellal recently a-asked me on a d-d-d-d-date. So what should I w-w-wear? Y-You're a boy, so y-you should know what b-b-boys like. What would you think w-would impress...J-J-J-J-Jellal?!" Erza practically stammered in every sentence she said. But I turned into a ghost._ "What should I wear..." ASDFGHJL; I'M NOT A GIRL, HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! _I mentally screamed. There's a reason it's mentally. Because if I yell it out at Erza,...no...just no. Don't even try talking back to Erza...just no.

"U-Um, what if I have different tastes than Jellal? Go ask Lisanna or Mira. They should have more advice on fashion." I suggested, sweat apparent on my face.

"B-But, they might tease me,...and I know you wouldn't _dare_ to something like that. Besides, it's easier to ask you since I could get angry at you and hit you whenever I want." I sweat dropped._ How cruel! *chibi tears*_

"You'll be fine. They won't tease you! If they do, I'll...um...give you 50 bucks?" I laughed nervously. She gave me a 'Bitch Please' face.

"Bitch please, I'm the richest family in Magnolia." I face palmed. How could I forget that? I sighed.

"Why not just talk to them anyway? They're girls; they'll understand you."

"You're right...boys will never understand girls! NATSU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME BETTER?!" She suddenly turned enraged, flames flowing behind her.

"Wh-wh-why me?!" I screamed.

* * *

-Some Time Later-

Normal POV

"...Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have ice on your head?"

"Erza."

"Ahhh." Gray sweat dropped. Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu were hanging out at this recently opened burger place. Gajeel nodded in understanding.

"Beat you up?"

"Jellal."

"Ahh...I see," Gajeel nodded in understanding again. When it comes to beaten up + Erza + Jellal, you immediately understand the situation.

"Well, the ball is coming soon." Gray said, sipping his drink.

"So?"

"We should get suits." Gray shrugged.

"PFFFFFFFFFT! GRAY, ARE YOU TURNING INTO A GIRL?!" Natsu spit out his drink in disbelief.

"W-Well, I kinda wanna look nice for Juvia, too." He started to blush a little. Gajeel scoffed a little. Gray glared at him. "Well what about Levy?! I saw you staring at her in the library! Secretly stalking her in the library, talking to her, stalking her aft-" Gajeel punched the side of Gray's head, making him fall off the seat. He immediately got up and sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"Well, Natsu. Who do you like?" Gray raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nobody." He shrugged.

"You have to like _somebody!_ What about Lisanna?! Wasn't she your childhood friend?"

"Dude, she already told me her crush. And it's not me."

"Evergreen?"

"Taken. Plus, she's bratty."

"Mira?"

"She has Freed."

"Levy?"

"DUDE! GAJEEL'S RIGHT THERE! Also, she's not my type."

"Right. I hate to say this...Juvia?"

"She's too weird and stalker-ish."

"Erza?!"

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh...um...what about...OH! LUCY!" Gray yelled, pointing a finger at him. Natsu's eyes widened, his cheeks blushing a little.

"No way! Sure, she's pretty...("and pretty darn addictive," he added under his breath) and cool, I guess, but no way!" Natsu shook his head furiously, an obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Oh? You had a blank face for all of them except for Lucy. I think you like her!" He nudged his ribs a little.

"It's not like I'll see her that much," Natsu shrugged.

**SLAM!**

A hand was slammed down on their table. Natsu looked up slowly from the arm to slowly the voice. His eyes widened in shock.

"Who says...Pinky?" Lucy smirked at him. He gulped.

"W-why are you here, Lucy?" He nervously asked.

"Why can't I be here? It's not like I'm a bloodthirsty murderer," Lucy rolled her eyes. Gajeel raised an eyebrow in amusement. Lucy noticed him and smirked at him, before turning back to Natsu with her usual bored expression. "I'm bored. My new toys have bored me out. So let me follow you in whatever you're doing," She shrugged and sat onto the table.

"We were talking about our crushes and our soon-to-be-dates and suits," Gray explained. "By the way, who would be your date, Lucy?"

"And why should I answer _you_? But since the topic interests me, it's Natsu. Why?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, while looking at Natsu, knowing he was already blushing.

"AHA! See Natsu?! She-FUDGE!" Gray started to say before Natsu kicked his shin under the table.

"Well? Are you going to buy the tuxedos or whatever?" Lucy asked.

"Mm..I guess so. Let's go." Natsu said, taking one last sip of his drink before throwing it away. Gray paid for the meals and they all walked out of the burger place. They just walked around, trying to find a good place. Finally, they just settled for a fancy looking shop that sold dresses and suits/tuxedos.

"This one's fine," Gajeel said. They walked in, a male employee immediately greeting them.

"How may I help you youngsters today?" He asked.

"I don't need anybody's help," Lucy rolled her eyes before continuing, "but _they_ needs something to wear for our Winter Ball." Lucy jerked her thumb towards them. The man nodded, and took them to the male section of the store. A pink-haired girl came out and took Lucy to the girl section.

"Please. I don't need help. I already got myself a dress. Everything's prepared already, Virgo. You yourself did them." Lucy said once they were inside.

"Hai, hime-sama (A/N. I forgot what Virgo called her...hime –princess- or hime-sama? Or Lucy-sama?! Idk. I'll just use hime-sama for now). However, we need you to pretend for now. I already brought your dress and heels. Shall I get punishment?" Virgo explained with her usual monotone voice.

"No you shall not," Lucy sighed, "you can just stand there. I can put the dress on myself." Virgo nodded and patiently waited for Lucy to finish up. The dress was a bit simple, really. It was a black strapless dress with a white sash around her abdomen, and a tiny white rose on the left side of the chest. Lucy put on her black heels that matched with it.

"Hime-sama, do you like it?" Virgo asked.

"Yup. I'mma change back now. Natsu doesn't deserve it." Lucy twirled a little before changing back into her usual clothes, which consisted of another black and white plaid skirt with chains, black sneakers, a black and white striped shirt, and a black jacket.

Once she got out there, there was a bit of arguing. She saw that Natsu and Gray were fighting over who looks best in their tuxedos. _Boys._ She thought, blowing the bangs out of her eye. She saw Gajeel look at her, and she smirked back at him. "_Another time,"_ She mouthed to him. He narrowed his eyes before looking back at Natsu and Gray.

"Hm? Shall I interrupt this pitiful fight?" Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled devilishly at them. They both stopped arguing, turning to look at Lucy.

"Hm. Black tuxedo, golden and black tie. Navy blue tuxedo with black tie. Sorry, I dig black." Lucy judged. Natsu cheered while Gray went into despair, depressed that he wasn't 'handsomer' than Natsu.

"You better change back. Unless you want to look like weird people who stand out on a normal day where there's no big event happening," Lucy jerked her thumb to the men's section again. They sighed and went back in to change. When they were done, they saw Lucy gone. However, they saw her come out of the ice cream shop right across with an impressive amount of chocolate ice cream in her hand.

"Yo! What flavors do ya want?" She called. They went outside to meet her.

"What do you meant, 'what flavors'?" Natsu asked.

"Ice cream, baka. I'm the 100th visitor so I get to have three free ice creams. Go choose your flavors and say it's from me." She pointed her head towards the ice cream shop. They slowly looked at each other, nodded, then went inside. After about three minutes or so, they came out with their ice creams. But when they looked at Lucy, their eyes bulged.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALREADY FINISH LIKE ¾ OF YOUR ICE CREAM SO QUICKLY?!" Gray yelled, pointing a finger at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I ate it." She bluntly replied and started to lick more of her ice cream.

"Well, I'm going to head back home. It's getting late." Gray said, looking at how the sun was beginning to set. Gajeel nodded too and they both headed their own respective paths. That left Natsu and Lucy.

"I'll just walk you home," Lucy said. _Isn't the boy supposed to say that?_ Natsu thought, but he let it slide. For a while, they walked in silence until Natsu decided to speak up.

"Did you really mean it when you said that I'm your date?" Natsu asked, blushing a little.

"What if I said yes?" Lucy replied, not even looking at him. He blushed harder.

"Well, your choice. You could find yourself another date," She shrugged and licked the last bit of her ice cream, before throwing it at a trash can perfectly.

"N-N-No, t-that's fine!" Natsu stammered, blushing and hiding his eyes behind his bangs, embarrassed.

"Mmkay. By the way, I met your little sister today." Lucy said, putting her arms behind her head. Natsu turned his head to look at her in shock.

"W-Wendy...?"

"Yup. Cute little blue-haired girl. She said that you keep mumbling 'Lucy...where are you..' in your sleep. When she found out that I was Lucy, she said that you don't deserve me," At this point, Lucy held in her laughter a bit while Natsu was so embarrassed he made Erza's blush a run for its money. Steam was practically coming out of his head.

"I-I-It's true, I guess. I haven't seen you much," He muttered, but Lucy heard because she grinned devilishly and leaned towards him.

"Oh? You _miss_ me, right?" She tilted her head "innocently".

"S-S-So what if I do?!" Natsu turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at her.

"Hm. I guess I'll start coming to school a little more often then," Lucy straightened up and continued walking again.

"R-really?" He asked, trying to catch up with her.

"Yea. Not like I'm working 24/7 at Little Devil's Cafe," She rolled her eyes before looking up again. She saw Natsu's house not far away, and a good idea popped in her head. She smirked.

"Hey Pinky, you like surprises, right?" Lucy said, and stopped walking.

"I guess, why?" He asked, who also stopped walking.

"Because of this," She grinned and pulled on his collar and smashed her lips on his. His eyes widened. She pulled away about 2 seconds.

"There's your surprise. It's my gift since you missed me so much," She smirked. He blushed more than 100 shades of red. "Well, we've arrived at your house. Ja ne," She put a hand over on the fence next to them, and jumped over it.

"Wait-!" Unfortunately, she was already gone. Natsu then touched his lips with his fingers again, before walking back to his house. The door was already unlocked, so he let himself in.

"TADAIMA!" He yelled.

"Okaerinasai! (A/N. Welcome home)" Wendy ran up to him. "Onii-chan, what's with that blush on your face?" She asked 'innocently'.

"N-n-nothing!" He quickly said and sped walked up the stairs. _Must be Lucy-san from earlier. _She giggled a little.

* * *

Woohoo! Eight chapters done already! *pats self on the back* The poll is still up! Please vote in it for the sake of NaLu! ^-^

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	9. She Who Isn't Scared of Erza

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 9 – She Who Isn't Scared of Erza

A/N. ASDFGHJKL; 40 reviews?! I'm so happy! I didn't expect that much! (This is actually like my very first story other than my parody one x3) I'll continue trying to update everyday! However, teachers are getting stricter since it's almost the end of school and they're "preparing us", so I'm not sure if I can update everyday _. But aside from that, poll is still up! Please vote for the future of NaLu in this story!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu's POV.

(Before class is starting)

Blink blink. I rubbed my eyes and blinked again. I rubbed them again. _No freaking way!_ I thought. The others were doing this too.

"Erza...punch me," I said, still blinking.

"Gladly," She replied and punched me so hard that I fell off my seat.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "You said to punch you. I'm just doing as you asked. Anyway, are you so surprised that Lucy is here?" I nodded furiously. She sighed. "Don't act like she's some person who you haven't seen in like seven years or something. However," Her eyes lit up on fire, with huge flames roaring behind her, 'I still have to crack some sense into her! I will not tolerate ditching school for weeks!" Erza yelled, pointing at Lucy, who looked at Erza with a lazy eye.

"Urusai! (A/N. Be quiet or shut up) I'm trying to sleep," She glared at Erza, and rested her head on her arms again, trying to sleep.

"Did you stay up last night?" I asked, a little worried for her.

"Wouldn't you like to know that?" She smirked and opened one eye at me. Then, she fell back into her peaceful state again. Gray poked her. She didn't wake up – at least she didn't open her eyes, anyway.

"She falls asleep fast. I wonder if I could steal her notes. She got 100% on all the tests she had so far...," Gray said, sneakily trying to get the notebook from her bag. Her eyes shot open and grabbed his wrist tightly in a flash.

"You _dare_ to look inside _my_ bag?" She glared at him with one eye, the other being hidden by her bangs. Gray gulped, and started to scoot away as much as he could, which was only about a few inches. She let go of his wrist, and went back to sleep.

After about a minute or so of awkward silence, the substitute, Mr. Gildarts (A/N. I got this idea since he isn't necessarily always at Fairy Tail), came in. "Alright class, do whatever you want as long as you're not too noisy and are doing something besides sitting in your chair lonely like a pitiful child. Now let me catch some shut-eye," He announced, before falling soundly asleep on the desk. Everybody in the classroom sweat dropped. _Is he really a teacher...?_ We all thought. So, everybody paired up with their friends, except for Lucy since she was sleeping. Gray, Erza and I sat next to the empty seats near her though.

"I wonder what she was doing to be so sleepy right now." Gray said, leaning close to inspect her. I did too, trying to see if she was really asleep. I poked her cheek, which was surprisingly soft. She then woke up after about five seconds later.

"Hm..." She stared at me for a couple seconds. "Baka." She said bluntly with a bored expression, making me turn white and chibi from shock. She grabbed something from her bag – something small -, took out a cup of coffee from her bag, too, and drank it. It seemed like she was taking a pill. I wonder what for.

"Did you...just take a pill?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yup. And?" She had her bored face on again. I shook my head quickly, and she shrugged. "If I can't sleep in peace, I might as well draw." She said, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. I watched her draw, making gentle but precise strokes. As she finished – in about 10 minutes, I noted -, I realized she drew me and her. But it wasn't a drawing of me and her normally, like a picture. She drew herself as a beautiful demon with little horns and a flowing kimono, as she sat in a royal chair. In her hands, she was holding a traditional fan, fanning herself. And then there's me. I was the servant of her, bowing and holding a tray of wine. What surprised me though was that she drew me with a spiked collar around my neck, with long chains hanging down from it.

"Like it? It shows how inferior you are to me," She grinned sadistically. I could already imagine it: a poor servant like me being whipped by a sadistic demon princess. I shivered at the thought.

"Whoaaa! Lucy's the artistic one! And Natsu kind of does fit the role of a servant..." Gray stated, leaning over Lucy's shoulder to look at the drawing.

"You're saying that I'm _not_ one of the richest families in Magnolia?" I raised an eyebrow. I then heard Lucy scoff a little. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"My humor doesn't humor the likes of you," She rolled her eyes at me.

"Then, what is it that you find funny?"

"My my, always the nosy one, aren't we? Besides," She pulled on my tie from my school outfit harshly, bringing me to near her ear, "I could easily tell about our little event last night," I heard her whisper near my ear. I looked to Lucy, our eyes meeting in a mini-glare. _Sh-she's basically bribing me!_ I thought.

"Hey! What is it that you guys are whispering about?" Gray asked a little loudly. Lucy pulled away from me, letting me sit down completely in my seat again.

"What happens if I tell you?" She smirked at Gray, making him "tch" and look away.

"Is that your favorite sentence?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you think so? Just because someone uses it a lot doesn't necessarily mean it's their favorite. It could just be the most beneficial way for them, does it not?" Lucy replied 'innocently'. A tick mark grew on my head. "The tick mark you keep having will eventually stay on for the rest of your life if you keep doing that, and so everybody will think you're always angry." Lucy commented, randomly chewing a Pocky stick.

Before I could answer, Erza yelled at Lucy, "LUCY HEARTFILIA! THE SECOND RULE IN CLASSROOMS IS TO NOT EAT FOOD IN HERE!" Lucy raised an eyebrow in amusement, continuing to chew on the Pocky. By now, everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing and paid attention to them now.

"Well technically, we're not supposed to be doing whatever we want, ne, president? You're breaking a rule there," She shot back smoothly, giving Erza a sharp look through one eye as her bangs had shifted to move over her left eye. Erza was speechless for once in her life. My eyes widened. Nobody _dared_ to talk back to Erza. Nobody had _ever_ made Erza speechless. Nobody but Lucy. Lucy smirked."Oh? Cat got your tongue, Little Miss President?" Lucy chewed on another Pocky stick.

Erza bit on her bottom lip for a second, before saying, "That is because the teacher has allowed us to do so. You still do not have permission to eat in the classroom!" She glared at Lucy. Lucy started chuckling darkly.

"The teacher gave us permission to do _anything_ we want, correct? If so, I can be free to eat Pocky if I want. You could make out in here for all I care. He didn't specify on what things we could do, right?" Lucy smiled evilly, eyes lit up with cruel amusement. The tension was so heavy in the air you could feel it. Whispers were heard throughout the crowd of students around them. I gulped. Nothing could still the tension. Erza was still speechless, while Lucy just smirked at Erza, both giving each other sharp stares.

Finally, Erza ended it. "Hmph. You're off the hook this time, Heartfilia." Erza walked away and sat in her separate seat. The tension lowered a little, but the awkwardness remained. Everybody – except Erza, Gray, Lucy, and I – were whispering about it.

"...L-Lucy...you weren't the teeniest bit afraid of Erza?" Gray asked. Lucy scoffed.

"Why should I? She can't kill me. Why are you making a big deal out of this, anyway?" Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, taking another Pocky and chewing on it.

"_Everybody's_ scared of Erza! They would never dare to talk back to her like that! And nobody made her speechless like that, except for Jellal of course. Heck, even some of the teachers are scared of her influence and rage!" Gray exclaimed.

"Pathetic. Influence? Rage? Who cares about money? They buy things, not your lives. Rage? Even with her power and strength, she can't fatally injure you. You can survive with a bruise or a couple scratches. What makes you think she's the queen?" Lucy shot back at Gray, snarling. Her words also made Gray in a loss for words. I was too. Everything she said was true. As much as she likes to punch me a lot, she can't do anything to me that could seriously injure me.

"B-But,...I don't want to live in school getting punched all the time!" I said.

"Oh? Punched,...all the time...? I can easily get back at her for that. Just watch me." Lucy grinned devilishly. "SCARLET!" She yelled. Erza's head turned towards Lucy. Her eyes narrowed. Everybody started to look at them again. _What is she planning on doing?_ I thought, nervous. The last one brought enough tension to the room.

"What, Heartfilia?" Those two words were full of venom. Lucy grinned even more.

"I heard that you like to beat up people if they enrage you. That is true, right?"

"Yes. Why? What does this have to do with anything?" Erza's eyes narrowed even more, glaring at Lucy.

Lucy ignored her last comments. "And it seems that you're the goody two shoes president. Interesting, isn't it? President should know better. 5th rule in the school: No physical fighting or beating up allowed. Ne, Scar-let?" Lucy rested her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Of course I know that. The teachers aren't doing anything about it, though, so I see no reason why." Erza spoke smoothly, still glaring.

"Then what makes you the queen of this school, hm?" Lucy replied, smiling lazily in amusement.

"What makes you think that?" _That's what I'd like to know, too. I also wonder where she's going with this._ I thought.

**_You know perfectly well enough what she will do._**

_Inner Me!_

**_Shut up and listen to them now._**

_Okay.._

"The power you reign in this school, hm? To go to such lengths just for something you want? That's a bit selfish of you, President. Befitting for a queen, right?" Lucy pointed a finger at Erza, whose eyes widened a little. Erza started to sweat a little in nervousness. "Well? What happened to the enraging queen now? Did the truth bite your head yet?" Lucy mocked, smirking.

"A-" Erza was about to talk when Mr. Gildarts interrupted her.

"What's going on here? What's with the tense atmosphere?" He asked. Lucy shook her head.

"People think I'm crazy for not bowing down to Scarlet here, so I'm proving them wrong," Lucy smirked at the teacher. Erza's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

"Hm. That's good that you shouldn't practically be her servant. But enough of this, bell is about to ring." Mr. Gildarts pointed at the clock.

Everybody nodded and started to pack up. When the bell rang, they went out the door for lunch.

* * *

-Lunch-

"Natsu! Was it true?! Lucy wasn't scared of Erza and really talked back to her?!" Lisanna pulled on my shirt and whisper-shouted.

"Yeah. Lucy almost made a fool out of Erza. But she was kind of right...we shouldn't bow down to her," I whispered back.

"Come sit with us!" She motioned over to our usual table. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm going to sit with Lucy," I said, looking away. She nodded and I went over to Lucy's table.

"Hey Lucy," I greeted her, sitting down. She nodded a little in acknowledgement, chewing some more Pocky. "Um...not to be rude at all...but won't you get...um...fat from eating those a lot...?" I asked nervously. She choked on a Pocky piece and started to laugh. She first drank some coffee and started laughing again. This time, it was of pure amusement.

"I have my ways," She replied after calming down. I just made a little 'o' with my mouth, before eating my lunch which consisted of _extra, extra_ hot and spicy chicken. I dug my teeth into the meat and sighed contently as the spicyness (A/N. I'm sure that's not a word) sunk into my mouth.

"That's not very healthy either, you know," Lucy raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged and continued eating. "That reminds me. This boy challenged me to a fight tomorrow," She said it so nonchalantly that I almost spit the chicken out. I quickly swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"W-WHY?!" I exclaimed.

"He insulted me that I'm getting fat from eating Pocky two days back. I insulted him back. Started mini-fight. Bam, he loses and now he wants rematch. Want to watch it tomorrow?" She summed it up.

"Err-...I-...I guess...But aren't you breaking the rules? What happened to all that Erza speech?" I sighed a little.

"I already break the rules. _That's_ the difference. Anyway, make sure to bring me a package of Pocky. I want you to throw it at me when I'm fighting." She smirked.

"W-Why?" I asked. _Wouldn't that distract her?_

"You can find out tomorrow," She replied, chuckling a little. I groaned a little. She was so mysterious and secretive! But I never really seen her fight before...only once and that was when she nearly died. _I wonder how she fights. I hope she doesn't get hurt too badly, either._

"Pinky, you better not be thinking 'Please don't get hurt too badly', because that's bull shit. You already saw me around a group of seniors, perfectly fine. What makes you think this fight is special?" She rolled her eyes at me. My eyes widened. _How did she-?_

"Your face says it all."

_No wonder._ "Should I tell Erza about this?" She _is_ the president after all. Lucy shrugged.

"Do what you want. Scarlet can't gonna do a thing 'bout it no matter what." She threw her coffee away. She then looked at her wristwatch.

"Hm. I'm going to sleep on the roof for the rest of the day. Ja ne!" She announced before running to the stairs. _Wha-?! Well, she was sleepy today. I guess I'll just leave her be for now._ I smiled a little at the thought, a little warmth coming up to my cheeks, and my heart pounding slightly faster. _Wait, didn't they say that it was going to have a drizzle today? And she doesn't have a jacket...LUCY!_

* * *

WHEW! My neck hurts XD. I don't like the way it ended in this chapter, but oh well :x. Poll is still open! \o/ 15 voters! ^-^ 'Good love relationship' is still in the lead btw! I should've put this up at the beginning A/N. but there might be some people who read this, too...oh well x3. I also felt like Erza was a bit too OOC in this chapter...idk.

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	10. She Who Is Terrifying

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 10 – She Who Is Terrifying

A/N. ASDFGHJKL; Gasp! It's the official...double digit...chapter! HURRAYY! *throws up those little colorful paper thingies at a party*Hurrayy! Cake time! Who wants to cut it...? Eh... heh...eh...*sulks* I celebrate a party by myself.*draws circles on ground.* I'm still putting the poll up for a while! *recovers* Please vote for the sake of NaLu in this story! :3

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or Vocaloid.**

Lucy's POV

_Ahh, the slight drizzle feels so good._ I thought as I lied down on the top of the little 'building' on the roof. (A/N. If you see in anime how there's a little "building" there with the entrance to the roof, she's lying on top of that.) I heard the door slam open.

"LUCY!" I heard. I cracked and eye open. _What does Natsu want now?_ I groaned slightly.

"Natsu, I'm up 'ere. Whaddaya want?" I said, crossing my arms over my eyes. I heard him sigh in relief and climb up the little ladder that led up here.

"It's sprinkling. And you're out here without a jacket. Aren't you going to get sick?!" He slightly lectured.

"That's also why I went up here to sleep. Rain or drizzles often have a nice, calming sound. And please, I won't get caught by some cold." I spoke, already knowing that he was right in front of me, looking down, because I didn't feel the water dripping onto my face anymore.

"Everybody catches one. Now come on, get inside." Natsu spoke with a little firm voice. I didn't say anything back, hoping he'd go back. After a couple minutes, he still hasn't left, so I groaned.

"Fine fine, Pinky, but you owe me coffee and some more biscuits," I stood up and glared at him. He nodded and walked me inside again. I grabbed my jacket from his hands and dried my hair – sort of – with it. Since it turned into a mess, I started to slowly comb it with my fingers.

"By the way, people have been talking about you a lot." He said to me as we were walking down the stairs. I raise my eyebrows.

"Erza incident this, Erza incident that. Why can't just believe that it came true and stop talking about it? They think it's the end of the world that someone can actually beat Erza. There are killers are there, too," I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Some people do think it's the end of the world," Natsu shrugged. I face palmed for a second.

"The day the world ends is when I truly love you, Natsu," I chuckled a little, knowing that I could never love or trust anybody that easily. Natsu started chuckling, too, but I'm sure it was a little half-hearted.

"Yeah, I guess. You're not the type to love anybody like that," He nodded a little. After that, we continued to walk down the stairs in silence. When we got back to the cafeteria, we found out that it was already 10 minutes into class time.

"Mm. Wanna 'ditch' and stay here for the rest of the time?" I grinned devilishly as I thought of operating the kitchen and snack bars.

"B-But..." I could tell he was trying to think of an excuse, but couldn't.

He sighed, and finally replied, "Fine. We might get in trouble, though," He stared at me hardly in the eye. I chuckled a little.

"Trouble _should_ be my middle name, but I don't get caught in trouble. There's the difference," I smirked at him, grabbing a Pocky stick from my hidden place and biting on it. He laughed.

"Hm? I don't find any sense in your humor," I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. He stopped laughing, but still smiled.

"You won't get my humor. I find things funnier than you do," He sighed a little and shook his head.

"Things that appeal to me aren't necessarily the things _you_ appeal," I said, chewing the Pocky. He shrugged and sat down at one of the tables. I laid down on top of the table he sat on, and grabbed my headphones and iPod out of my bag. I started to flip through my songs and just chose a random Vocaloid song (A/N I really love Vocaloid. I couldn't resist!), and started to hum along to it. I put my hands behind my head, cushioning my head on the table.

"Ne, Lucy...?" I heard him ask me. I also heard him climb onto the table and lay down on it, opposite from me (A/N. They're laying down on the table sort of 'upside-down' from each other, with their heads touching).

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me twice? You said yourself that the world will end the day you truly love me, right?"

_Tch. If he found out the real answer, that's just like telling him about the plans._ I thought. "Sorry, Pinky, I can't tell you because you'd be poking your nose in the wrong business," I replied. I felt him nod.

"That's fine, I guess," I heard him reply. And for a while, we just laid there, staring at the ceiling with our hands behind our head, and listening to the soft drumming of the rain. And for the first time in a while, I enjoyed that peace with somebody else._ Oyasumi nasai, Natsu._ I thought, before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

"Lucy...," I heard. I sat up immediately, and looked behind me. Natsu was still in that lying down position, looking up at me.

"Oh, just you, Pinky," I said, lying back down. "What is it?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"The school's locked already. The principal came by earlier and woke me up. He already gave me the key to unlock it. I was wondering if you wanted to head home or not." He explained.

"Oh," I looked at my wrist watch. **19:56 P. M.** It read. _7:56, huh..? 8:15 I gotta be there...tch._ I thought, annoyed. "I'm going to head out. See ya tomorrow or somethin', Pinky," I got up and waved lazily. I grabbed a small, black umbrella from my bag and started to walk out.

"See ya Lucy. I'm going to stay here for a while longer. I guess I just like this peace," I heard him call out to me as I walked out. I opened the door and walked out, closing it. I opened my umbrella then, and leaned against the door. I closed my eyes and did a ghost of a smile. _See you tomorrow, Pinky. _I thought. I then started to walk back to _there_ in silence and peace. I closed my eyes and hummed a little, enjoying the coldness that hugged my skin and made my cheeks rosy, and the soft thuds of the rain. Before long, I had already reached my destination. I looked at my watch again. **20:13** It read._ Two more minutes, huh?_ I thought, closing my umbrella and twisting my watch open, smirking. I then closed it, and kicked the door open. A couple pair of eyes looked towards me. I gave them my signature smirk and slammed the door shut, and threw the umbrella somewhere along the wall. I took off my shoes and walked towards the couches, and sat next to Lucifer.

"It was 'bout time you arrived here, Lucy," Aisaka rolled her eyes. I glared at her for a second.

"Was sleepin' in, like usual. Has Virgo arrived yet?" I looked around, trying to find Virgo. She appeared in front of me.

"I'm here, hime," She replied in her monotone voice. I nodded a little and looked around.

"So we're missing Haruka and Daemon. Where are they?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Haruka is finishing up a fight with a smaller gang, along with Daemon," Takumi explained. I nodded in approval. "So,...about the plans?" He asked.

"It's going smoothly, like planned. Anyway, update on activity," I replied. Lucifer nodded and picked up some papers.

"One of the higher gangs, Phantom Lord, has been raising small wars in nearby cities. Our smaller spies have been watching out for them. We know one thing about their activity though – they're warring with the smaller ones that are in no state of recent activity," Lucifer reported.

"Good. Send spies out to Phantom Lord's city. We need an update there. Takumi! Any reports?" Iordered.

Takumi picked up some other papers. "Some of the lesser gangs in Magnolia, here, are making an alliance as we speak. They are planning to overthrow one of the top 3 most feared gangs here. We may be a target. Haruka and Daemon are dealing with one of the gangs in the alliance," Takumi read off the papers.

"How many gangs are in the alliance?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Around 5,"

"Send about 5 people to one of them, I don't care. With two of them gone, they should be in a chaos state," I closed my eyes and thought. _The three of them could also be in an enraged mode. They are too weak, so they would fight all together. And we have about five more spies. With that in mind, we should send about three over to the gang houses and keep daily updates. _I thought.

"Lucifer. Send 3 spies over to the other three gangs and make sure they have a daily update on all of them." I demanded. He nodded. I looked over to Aisaka. "Any update from you?"

She shook her head. "Only that three of the smaller gangs has been dissolved," She said. I nodded.

"Did you guys get the security cameras in check?" I asked. They all nodded. "What about that security room? Did you change the cables?" They nodded again.

"We do need a couple more supplies though," Aisaka spoke up.

"Get the usual packages from the black market, then," I put my cheek in my palm. She nodded. "Anything else to report on?" I asked them. Takumi nodded.

"_She_ is ordering suspicious packages from Italy. Our spies have yet to discover what exactly are in them, though. _She_ is also on guard more often for some reason. We have to be careful," Takumi read off another paper. _Tch...this is getting annoying. But I'll enjoy this._ I smirked as I looked up, signaling to them. They nodded.

"You spies can come out now. I _knew_ you were here from the start. I just wanted the benefit of you feeling victorious then that feeling of despair afterwards," I looked up at the ceiling and spoke. The air vent moved, and two people fell down, but landed on their feet. I smirked.

"How'd you know we were here?" One of them snarled. I stood up and walked over to them. They took a step back.

"It was quite obvious. Do not take me for a fool. Well, I shouldn't be cliché and say 'Any last words?'. Instead, I'll get straight to the point," I went over to them in the speed of light and had my hands wrapped around their necks, choking them. I lifted my arms up, so they could struggle. I laughed sadistically.

"Where are you from, hm?" I asked, tightening my grip as they tried to claw my hands off. Their puny efforts were a waste.

"N-Ne..ver!" One of them tried to say. The other faintly shook his head. I narrowed my eyes.

"That's too bad," I dropped them on the floor, and stepped on one of their stomachs, _hard._ He choked and gasped in pain. The other one was on the floor, still trying to gain his breath. "Tell me, who sent you?" I moved my foot to his chest, and stomped on it. He screamed in pain. "Boo hoo, what a weakling. Let's try your friend here," I went over to the other and crouched down. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I ignored them. Instead, I got one of my sharp fingernails and pressed hard down onto his chest. He screamed louder as my nail dug through the shirt and faintly piercing the skin.

"P-Please no!" He begged. I stood up.

"You don't like that huh?" I shook my head. I then pointed my foot down so that the tip of my shoes (A/N Where the toes are) was faintly touching his stomach. I then pushed harder on that. Apparently I pushed so hard he spit out blood. "Now, tell me, who. sent. you?" I glared at him, venom dripping in every word I said.

"M-Mi-" I cut him off.

"Tch. But you're still not off the hook. You both heard valuable information, right? Don't worry, Takumi and Lucifer will hand you," I grinned sadistically as I backed away and let Takumi and Lucifer step forward. Later that night, their bloody high-pitched screams filled my ears as I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Ahh...you probably now know what Lucy is in! :3 If you don't, reread the important parts and think about it because I tried to make it _really_ obvious! I also wanted a little of Lucy torturing them :p. Just a little "crave" you could call it. Well, that's it for chapter 10! Please remind me if there are any grammar mistakes!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	11. She Who Is Definitely Not A Girly Girl

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 11 – She Who Is Definitely Not A Girly Girl

A/N. ASDFGHJKL; It's already the 11th chapter! I'm so proud of myself! *cries proud tears* Poll is still up! **Important! – It's only a couple days until I leave for vacation! I will not be updating next week!** This chapter is going to be mainly about Lucy and the others (the girls of them, that is)

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

I heard a loud beeping sound. On instinct, I smashed whatever thing was making that sound. I groggily opened my eyes and saw what I smashed. It was a little devil alarm that I borrowed from Lucifer. _Tch. He can go to hell right now for giving me this,_ I blamed him in my thoughts, even though I asked him for an alarm. I decided to just leave the broken alarm there, and got dressed in the school uniform. I really hated the uniform, but at least I could wear the chains and sneakers. I then decided to grab the alarm and hid it behind my back. I opened the door and saw Lucifer and Takumi eating cupcakes. I rubbed my eyes.

"Lucy, want a cupcake? We know you like the chocolate ones," Lucifer smirked and waved a chocolate cupcake in his hand. I scowled.

"_You_, CAN GO TO HELL FOR GIVING ME THAT ALARM!" I yelled, throwing the broken alarm pieces at him. His face took the whole damage as he fell backwards, the chocolate cupcake falling in air. In a flash, I grabbed the cupcake and started to eat it. Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Is it _that_ time of the month?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Urusai, idiot Takumi. I couldn't sleep due to the loud screams. Next time, shove a handkerchief in their mouths or something! Plus, I gotta go and beat up this kid!" I yelled. He put his hands up in defense.

"Somebody is in cold anger," Takumi muttered. I whipped my head around and glared at him viciously. He rolled his eyes.

"Tch," I looked away, and ate the rest of my cupcake. After that, I grabbed my bag and walked out, heading for school.

* * *

-At Class-

_~Lucy's Dream~_

I saw myself as a little girl in a red and black dress with blonde hair put into pigtails – me. I waved my hand in my face and saw an invisible hand. _I must be seeing a memory, so I probably look like this_, I thought. The four-year old of myself was standing in the middle of a burnt down house with blood and bodies everywhere. She (A/N. I don't wanna use 'myself' so I'll use she) was staring down at the dead body of my mom.

"Ne Mama, do you know why there is blood everywhere?" She asked in a cheerful-ish kid-like voice, blood splattered on her cheek. I walked over to where she stood, looking down at my mom. I could now see how she died – a bullet to the chest. I looked up and saw her walk over to my dad's dead body. "Ne Papa, you know why blood is everywhere? Because you caused this, right? You didn't trust Mama's friends, so you rounded them up and killed them, right? But you killed Mama, too, in the killing," She said, smiling a little. I remembered now; I was a pretty intelligent child back then, and around when that event happened, that probably caused me this personality now. After I would talk to Papa, I had grabbed some of his money and burnt it into the fire, and then walked away to a nearby town. However, that didn't happen.

Instead, she turned to look at me, and tilted her head. "You. I created you, ne? I _am_ you, after all, so I created the future me. Technically, I'm your past self. Now, take a look at the other future me I created, which you also created. Technically, we both created each other. Ja ne, B-" She was cut off as I was transferred to another scene. It was me, bloodied and clothes ripped and torn. She was being held up by the hands of an unknown black haired man. The "future me" – I guess – was smiling evilly, puzzling the man. She then laughed sadistically – sort of, since she was choking - , before smiling evilly again.

"Go on, why don't you finish me off? But you'll never hurt him! Never! Whatever it takes, you _will not hurt-!"_ Her yells were cut off by another, but a faint one.

"_HEARTFILIA!" _It sounded like Erza's voice. _Wait! What about-_ I looked over to the scene and saw that scene was dissolving. _Then, was this a dream...?_ I thought.

~_End of Lucy's Dream~_

"HEARTFILIA!" I snapped my eyes open. I lifted my head off the desk and looked up at Erza.

"Hai hai, I heard you," I yawned, rubbing my eye. I then took out a Pocky and started eating it, amused by the substitute teacher, Mr. Gildarts, who was once again sleeping on the teacher's desk.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN CLASS?!" She yelled, pointing a finger at me.

"Why should I answer if the answer is right there?" I yawned again, pointing a finger at Mr. Gildarts.

"He is a teacher! I-"

"All the more reasons that I may very well sleep in here. Where's the idiot?" I asked, looking around trying to find the obvious pink hair. To my disappointment, I didn't find him. _Damn it to hell! I stayed around for the plan only to find out he's gone. _I thought bitterly.

"Hmph. Very well then, I am sorry for my yelling. And Natsu caught a cold from being out in the rain," Erza crossed her arms and closed her eyes. I shrugged.

"Hey Lucy, Erza. Aren't you excited for the Ball that's coming up in about four days?" Gray appeared. bringing up a totally random subject.

"I don't see a reason why to answer," I said to him bluntly. He looked over to Erza, who was stuttering and blushing.

"I-I'm g-going to the B-B-Ball with J-J-J-J-Jellal," She stammered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jellal Fernandez? Bluehead? Red tattoo?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"H-How do you know him?! D-Do you like him?!" She exclaimed at me. I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"Met him once. Told me 'bout you. End of answer," I rolled my eyes, and smirked slightly. I saw her blush even harder, but I couldn't emphasize with her. How could one blush so hardly over a single boy? Sure, I knew the meaning of love, like, crush, etc. by reading from various books when I was little, but I couldn't feel it. There was once a love for my parents, yes, but that had long since disappeared, and now that feeling is forgotten.

"Well, w-who is _your_ date then?" Erza asked me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I gave her a look that said, 'Are you kidding me'. Her eyes narrowed.

"So the rumors are true. You have fallen for Gajeel Redfox!" She nodded in approval. My face hit the desk. _How could the President be such an idiot?!_ I thought.

"Who gave you that idea?" I glared at her.

"Well, there was a rumor that Gajeel knew you, and that you secretly liked him. Is it true?" She explained.

"I. will. never. like. a. freaking. tin. can." I said through gritted teeth.

-Another class-

Gajeel sneezed. Juvia gave him a tissue.

"Gajeel-kun, are you okay? Did you catch a cold?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Somebody must be talking about me...," He said, wondering who could it be.

-Back to Lucy and Erza-

"Then, who _is_ your date?" Erza asked.

"Ask Gray," I looked over to Gray, who was thinking. Then, an imaginary light bulb lit up on top of his head.

"HER DATE IS NATSU!" He yelled out loud, hitting his fist into the palm of his hand. Students stared at us like we were crazy. The girls began gossiping immediately, while the boys cried fake tears about how "their future wife was stolen". I mentally threw up as I heard one actually said that. Erza looked over to me in bewilderment.

"Is Natsu, the dense, idiotic, dumb guy, seriously your date to the Winter Ball?" Erza raised her eyebrow.

"Would you want me to go with Gajeel when he likes Levy?" I smirked at her.

"He likes Levy?" I face palmed. "I take that a yes. But anyway, why Natsu?"

"Why can't it be Natsu?" I countered.

"Because he's dense and an idiot," She immediately replied. I sighed.

"It's not like I like him. The world will end the day I love him," I rolled my eyes. She nodded in agreement.

"Hey! What about me? Nobody going to ask me?" Gray said loudly. I raise an eye.

"Hm. A boy wanting to take part in 'girl talk'. How manly," I mocked. He blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Very well then. Gray, who is your date?" Erza asked, looking at him. He turned his head and looked away, and started to scratch his cheek.

"W-well, it's actually-" He was cut off by fangirl screams.

"KYAAAAAAA! IT'S GOTTA BE NATSU! YOU LOVE NATSU! GRAY X NATSU FOREVERRR! KYAAAAAAA!" They yelled. I sweat dropped. _Didn't they hear the part about my date?_ I thought. It took about five whole minutes for the fangirls to stop screaming.

"Well, um. Okay then, I'll continue. My date is actually J-" He was once again cut off.

"KYAAAAAAA! WE KNEW IT! YOU'RE GONNA SAY NATSU! KYAAA!" They screamed, hearts floating around them. _How could a J sound turn to an N sound?_ I thought, face palming. It took another three minutes for them to stop.

"My date is-"

"KYAAAA-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" He yelled, enraged. They gave him glares.

"You just haven't realized your love for Natsu! You'll realize it soon!" One of them yelled out, fist in air.

"FINE THEN! MY DATE IS JUVIA!" He yelled out loud. Everybody who weren't listening –somehow- looked at him strangely. He turned to stone. "D-Did I just...yell that?" He said, laughing nervously. The Natsu & Gray Yaoi Fan Club was enraged.

"DON'T WORRY! YOU'LL REALIZE YOUR LOVE SOON! UNTIL- MMPHHH!" One of the girls yelled until a tall girl slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I apologize. As president, I take full responsibility for letting them inside the classroom," She bowed, and led the club away.

"Where did they come from anyway?" Erza asked. Everybody shrugged, and went back to doing whatever it is they do. After about six minutes, the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my bag and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

-Lunch-

"Hm...no...that isn't correct," I muttered to myself as I took another sip of coffee. I was drawing once again, because I was bored. This time, it was a drawing of a devil twin – boy and girl – holding hands together, as the other hands held swords pointed straight ahead. I thought it was pretty neat.

"Sugoi! (A/N. Roughly means "Wow!" or "Whoa!" in Japanese) What an amazing drawing!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned my head around, and looked at the person with lazy eyes. It was the blue haired shorty. Leah? Lily? Ivy? What was it?

"Hmm...are you...Lily?" I pondered, thinking hard. She turned into stone.

"N-No...I'm Levy! Levy McGarden! What's your name?" She introduced herself, holding out a hand. I stared at it, then turned my head back so I could finish the drawing. "That was rude!"

"Depends on what you think rudeness is," I replied, sketching their shoes. "It could be rude to suddenly ask for somebody's name," I stated.

"Well-" She was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Hey Shrimp. What are you doing here with Bunny Girl here?" He asked. I mentally laughed. _Bunny Girl? C'mon Gajeel, you know better!_ I thought.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite Lucy to our sleepover tonight! I thought she'd like it!" Levy cheerfully exclaimed. A tick mark appeared on my head. _They're talking like I'm not here. Wait, better solution – ignore the idiots._ I thought, nodding to myself. As I was about to finish the drawing, Gajeel put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around.

"Oi, Bunny Girl, Levy wants to invite you to the sleepover. They want to have a get together before the Ball or some crap. If you don't go, she'll cry," Levy smacked his arm.

"Sleepovers aren't my thing," I rolled my eyes. But then an idea popped in my head. _But then I could also be together with them so that it could flow smoothly. Looks like I gotta grow this friendship bond with them. But I can't easily change a personality that easily. But that blue head has to do some persuading_, I thought. I looked over to Gajeel as he caught my eye. He nodded slightly and whispered something in the blue head's ear. Her eyes lit up brightly.

"We'll bring you chocolate sweets if you come!" She said cheerfully. I mentally face palmed. _This was the best he could come up with?_

"Fine. Bring a lot, though," I glared at her slightly. She ignored it though, and walked back to the other table. I sighed. Tonight was going to be long.

* * *

-Time Skip to Sleep Over-

_My guard should not be down. I can't wear my usual clothing underneath because the pajamas that'd be suspicious if they found out. I'll be in a vulnerable state. Damn it! I feel so weak_, I cursed in my mind as I walked up the front steps to Erza's mansion. I knocked on the door. Juvia appeared in her pajamas, which was a long blue gown, opening the door.

"Erza-san! Love rival is here!" Juvia called out. _Why would I be a love rival?_ I thought, confused. Erza appeared in her pajamas, running.

"Welcome, Heartfilia. Come inside," She motioned her hand for me to come in. I grabbed my black bag and stepped inside. Everything was fancy, with a large chandelier and portraits of probably Erza's grandmothers and grandfathers, and the ones before them. But it was nothing compared to my old mansion. I followed her up to her room on the second floor. Her room was huge, but I'm sure mine was a little bigger, even for my little four-year old eyes when I was younger.

Levy, a wavy light brown haired girl, another brown haired girl, Lisanna, and Mirajane were sitting on Erza's large bed, or on the fancy velvet sofa. They looked at us when we came in.

"Lucy! You came! We brought a chocolate cake for you!" Levy cheered as she handed me a tasty looking cake. However, I knew better when tasting foods. I looked at it carefully, then sniffed it a little. I mentally checked off all the ingredients I smelled and saw, and concluded it safe. I put it on the table near the sofa.

"Lucy, this is Evergreen and Cana. Evergreen is a senior and is actually a friend of Mr. Dreyar. Cana is Mr. Gildart's daughter, and is also a second year." Erza introduced them. I put my hands in the pocket of my jacket and smirked.

"Yo. Name's Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself. Cana – I think, the darker shade of brown hair – had a beer bottle.

"Hello *hic* Lu-*hic*-cy. Want some beer?" She held up the bottle.

"Sorry ta disappoint you, but I don't drink beer," I shrugged. Evergreen – I think she's the one with glasses and wavy brown hair – was filing her nails.

"Okay, minna! First of all, list your dates." Mirajane smiled and clapped her hands.

"Natsu."

"J-J-J-Jellal!"

"Freed."

"G-Gajeel!"

"Gray-sama, of course."

"B-Bixlow..."

"Hah! I don't have a date!"

The last one was proudly proclaimed by Evergreen. "But I thought you looked great with Laxus-sensei!" Mirajane said 'innocently'. Evergreen blushed a little.

"He's a teacher! There's no way he could be Evergreen's date!" Lisanna countered.

"Lisanna, you must learn that love has no bounds. If you wish to be like your older sister, you must become a matchmaker and see all possibilities of love!" Mirajane lectured Lisanna, who was nodding and memorizing it.

"So, Lucy, was it? You actually have guts to like Natsu?" Evergreen asked me. I shrugged.

"He's just a convenient guy, you could say." I replied. They nodded.

"Yeah, I ordered him to buy me the makeup over at that fancy store..." Evergreen nodded in agreement.

"Really? I asked him to hold all five bags full of my clothes when I went shopping!" Lisanna said.

"I order him all the time to go do things for me. As President, I am too busy, so he should do it for me since he's the vice-president!" Erza crossed her arms.

"Juvia doesn't interact much with Natsu-san, but Juvia has asked Natsu-san to go deliver a love letter to Gray-sama once!"

"*hic* I got him to get me some more beer! *hic*"

"And what about _you_, Lucy?" They all leaned in on me. I closed my eyes, and opened them, smirking.

"Me? He actually looks out for me. I don't do much of an ordering because I'd rather do them on my own," I replied. They "ooh"ed and pondered about it. Then Mirajane clapped her hands.

"Well then! How about makeup, hairdos, and makeovers!" She cheerfully exclaimed. I groaned a little. I hated these things. "First, makeup!" Mirajane ordered. Erza nodded, and went over to another door. She opened it, to be revealed with tables for makeup and facial stuff. All the girls –except me of course- 'ooh'ed again in amazement.

"Well girls, inside!" Mirajane pointed her finger towards the room. I began to dread coming here.

-10 minutes later-

"Kyaa! Lucy, you look _so_ much prettier!" Mirajane leaned in on me.

Erza nodded. "I agree. You look pretty with makeup."

"Makeup doesn't suit me," I scowled. They rolled their eyes.

"Natsu will _love_ you! I know it because he's my childhood friend!" Lisanna shoved a mirror in my face. The last time I did makeup, I only did eyeliner so that I could look more dangerous and seductive for an act. The eyeliner was about the same thing I did – nice, and sharp. There was dark red lipstick on my lips, mascara, and faintly added blush. I sighed.

"Can I get rid of this now? I've seen my 'prettyness'," I rolled my eyes. They pouted.

"Party pooper! Oh well. Time to do the others!" Mirajane pouted, but somehow instantly recovered. I began to carefully wipe off the makeup as the others complimented on how great their makeup was.

-30 minutes later-

"How do Juvia look in this?" Juvia stepped out of Erza's walk in closet, wearing a pretty off-the shoulder dark blue dress that looked a bit formal. It had a black belt around the abdomen, and had little sparkles around the bottom. She also wore dark blue heels, but her hair was still the same.

I sighed. _How much longer?_ I thought.

"Hey Lucy! It's your turn!" Levy called me and pushed me inside the closet. Mirajane was in there, smiling "innocently". I looked around. _Too many colorful dresses,_ I frowned a little.

"Don't worry, we'll find a black or gray dress!" Mirajane had glinting eyes. I sweat dropped as she dived towards me.

-About 5 minutes after-

I was pushed out of the closet. I 'tch'ed, trying to get a little used to walking in the heels. I walked out before suddenly something – or rather, somebody- pink was shoved in my direction, and fell down on me. I tried to groan a little, but realized that their lips were on mine. I opened my eyes, and saw pink hair covering my view. My eyes widened.

* * *

And end! ^-^ Probably the longest I wrote in a while! Whew! Pfft, you already know who the person is at the end. Quite obvious. If somehow you don't get it –again- , think of pink, and hair. Probably a no-brainer there :p. Poll is still up, btw! And ... yeah that's all I have to say :x.

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	12. She Who Is A Trickster

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 12 – She Who Is A Trickster

A/N. Oh dear no! I'm going to gone in two days! And I won't be able to update in a week! DX That leaves me about only a day (tomorrow) to update! _ Well anyway, the poll is still open! And it will be until I post around chapter 13-ish (So you have the whole week for the poll when I'm gone) And sorry for the lame chapter names o3o I can't think of a good chapter name for the ideas in my head _.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu's POV (You just knew who it was...well who else has pink hair?!)

I was suddenly shoved in Lucy's direction as I fell on top of her. I also tried to groan, but I found out that my lips were on her's. I know what you're thinking – this _soooooo_ suggests a suggestive theme...wait, what?! Hell no, you're wondering how I'm here, right? I faintly tried to remember the story of how I'm here.

~_Flashback~_

Gajeel kicked open my room door. Truth was, I wasn't actually sick. I just wanted to stay home, and pretended to be sick. Apparently, it actually worked. "Oi Natsu, me, Gray, Bixlow, and Jellal are going to spy on the girls. Want to come?" He grinned devilishly, somewhat similar to Lucy's.

"Err...Is Lucy going to be there?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head furiously.

"If she finds out about me spying on her, she'll murder me!" I thought of an Erza-like Lucy. I cowered under my blankets.

"Dude, we're not going to get caught. We've actually done some spying before *ahem*," Gajeel proudly said with a thumb pointing to himself. My eyes bulged out as I lifted the blanket off.

"You _actually_ spied on Levy?!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"H-Hell no! J-Just probably the big breasted girls!" He defended him. I chuckled a little.

"Who knew the bad ass tin can fell for Levy?" I said to myself. He grew a tick mark.

"What did you just call me?!" He yelled, raising a fist.

"Nothing!" I put my hands up in defense quickly.

"So, are you going to come? They're getting 'ready' for the Winter Ball. Jellal always spies on Erza secretly, so he knows the exact spot to spy on them!" Gajeel laughed a little.

"Ehh...errr..." I scratched the back of my head. Should I really do this?

"We'll give you tons of your favorite spicy chicken."

"Deal!" I accepted without hesitation. If getting punched one time means getting tons of **_the_**chicken, it's worth it!

But what I didn't know was what Gajeel muttered, "Operation SDAH in plan,".

-Time Skip (Still in Flashback) to Erza's house before the girls came-

"Okay Natsu, do you like to climb trees?" Jellal asked.

"Er..I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. Jellal looked at the others, giving each other certain looks for some reason, before they nodded.

"Alright Natsu, climb this tree until you see a red room filled with dangerous looking metal stuff in one of the windows. There are four _humongous_ branches leading to that window, so you should get a pretty good view when you reach it. We'll be right behind you!" Jellal told me. I nodded and started to climb the humongous oak tree that was conveniently next to Erza's side of the house. It was hard, since pieces of bark started peeling off, or I might've misplaced a step, but I managed to reach the spot Jellal was talking about. I started slowly crawling on the thick, huge branches that led to near the window. I stopped after I reached around the end and looked back. Sure enough, Gajeel was behind me, and the others are on the other branches.

"Now, we go inside," Jellal smiled mischeviously.

"How? The window is locked," I was confused. He got out a pickpocket, a hammer that I failed to notice him carrying, duct tape, a random card from a deck, and a screwdriver.

"Pick one. The hammer and duct tape go together, by the way. If you're wondering how, you put tons duct tape on the window, and smash the window on that spot. The duct tape will lessen the sound," Jellal smirked.

I was about to reply when a really tanned blond haired boy came into the room and saw us through the window. He looked at us with a lazy face, walked over to the window, and opened it.

"Nani? You guys are here today?" He asked. Jellal nodded.

"Sho, please don't tell Erza," Jellal pleaded. He nodded and left the window open, walking away. Gajeel and the rest silently cheered. We looked around to make sure it was clear, and followed Jellal into a hiding spot. We found out that Erza's bed was actually a humongous bunk bed, and that the top was usually concealed by a really dark crimson 'curtains'(A/N. I forgot what they were called! Those pretty things that hang from the ceiling and is sort of like a curtain and drapes around your bed! Somebody please tell me and I'll fix it! _) hanging from the ceiling. Nobody could've seen us if they looked up here, but we could still see them. We parted them a little and sneakily watched. It took quite a while for the girls to arrive, but Lucy's took even longer.

_Where is Lucy, anyway?_ I thought. As the girls were talking about how great their dates were – which led to the boys blushing a lot -, Erza and Juvia busted inside the room, Lucy behind them. _Finally! She's here!_ I thought. But they went into a really boring topic about me, sadly, and their dates, so I kind of zoned out and didn't pay much attention.

-A Little Time Skip-

"Psst, Natsu!" Gajeel whispered. I turned my head a little to look at him.

"What?"

"Wanna go see Lucy and the girls changing?" He grinned mischievously.

"L-Lucy?! C-Change?!" I whisper-shouted. He nodded.

"Remember the chicken!" He whispered. I kind of drooled a little as I thought about it. I nodded. Jellal and the others smirked for some reason, but I just ignored it. Making sure the coast was clear, I stealthily climbed down the huge bed with the others following my lead. After I tip-toed about six feet towards the changing room, the door opened to be revealed by Lucy, and a really _harsh_ shove from behind me, thus, making me collide into her.

~Flash Back End~

And that's how it happened. I quickly pushed myself off of her, and scrambled to my feet. Lucy's eyes were hidden from her bangs. I was blushing madly since it was the _third_ time I kissed her, but I was also pretty sure that Gajeel and the others planned this out since they were trying to hold their laughter in and they were rolling on the floor.

Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna came out of their own respective changing rooms. They took a look at us, Lucy, and then me, and suddenly concluded something that most likely led up to what really happened. Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna turned enraged, flames behind them.

Erza was the first one to speak up. "Oi...Natsu...YOU IDIIIIIOTTTTTTTT! YOU DARE SPY ON US?!" Erza roared and tried to punch me. However, Lucy came in front of me and captured her fist. _THANK YOU SO MUCH, LUCY!_ I thought, crying fake anime tears. Suddenly, I heard Lucy chuckle darkly a bit. I gulped.

"Ne, since he _is_ my 'date', I should be the one to do that, right?" Lucy put her hands into 'quotes' as she said date, but her words scared me. She turned around and looked at me sharply in the eye. She grabbed my chin and faced me very closely. "Pinky, your personal punishment will come later. For now, I'll let you feel how much I despised the makeovers," She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"W-wha...?!" I was barely able to comprehend words as I was shoved into another room, with Mirajane and Lisanna behind me. I heard the door lock. I gulped as sweat ran down my forehead. _This can't be good!_ I thought as I noticed the vast amounts of facial stuff.

"Nat...su. Your makeover is first!" Mirajane and Lisanna both dived for me with glinting eyes. I tried to hide somewhere in the room, but they caught the back of my collar. "You're not going anywhere!" I heard the evil in their voices. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed for help, but nothing seemed to stop them.

-Later on-

My eye twitched as I crossed my arms. Some of the girls were cooing, the others were laughing, and the boys were just plain laughing out loud and rolling around on the floor.

"PFFFT! S-SALAMANDER! Y-Y-YOU... PFFFT! HAHAHHA OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK SO FUNNY LIKE A GIRL! PFFFT!" Gajeel failed to hold in his laughter as he pointed at me. I was wearing a pink-haired wig that had pigtails in it, and the usual female school uniform on. I also had mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, and blush on. They even put a girly necklace and girly earrings on me!

"Aww! Natsu! You look so cute as a girl! Or should we call you something else? How about...Natalie? AWW! NATALIE!" Mirajane cooed. My eye twitched even more. _Seriously?! Natalie?!_ I mentally screamed in rage.

**_*wolf whistle* Wow, Natsu, I'm impressed. You'd do great for cross dressing._**

_Inner Me, don't even start with me!_

**_I did. I chose your body first to be your conscience. Durr._**

_Pft, Mr. Know-It-All._

"Okay then, Gray's turn!" Lisanna cheered. Juvia stepped up.

"Juvia would like the pleasure of dressing Gray-sama!" She exclaimed. Gray turned pale as a ghost.

"W-wait, I have to do this too?!" His eyes widened with fear. Evergreen had an invisible light bulb light up above her head.

"I GOT THE PERFECT OUTFIT!" She exclaimed, and then started whispering to Mirajane and Juvia. They nodded furiously, looked at Gray, giggling, before whispering again.

"Alright Gray. INTO THE CLOSET!" Erza shoved him in, Juvia and Mirajane following close behind.

"N-NO, D-D-DON'T DO THIS TO ME! OH GOD, NOT THAT ONE! THAT WON'T FIT! OH GOD, PLEASE NOT THAT ONE! OH GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We heard Gray yell. Screams were heard inside the room.

"I think he likes it!" Lisanna chirped. Everybody else sweat dropped and thought, _Are you kidding me?_

Finally, he came out. This time, it was my turn to laugh. "PFFFT! BWAHAHHA GRAY O-OH MY GOSH PFFFT!" I tried to hold in my laughter, but failed as I rolled around on the floor, laughing and holding in my stomach. I straightened my face, stood up, and took another look at him. I started to laugh so hard that my stomach was hurting and tears were on the edge of my eyes. He had a raven haired wig which had long, flowing hair. He wore a tight-looking blue tutu, with blue tights and light blue wings. He also had on ballet shoes and a light blue tiara.

"PFFT! AT LEAST I'M NOT A FAIRY! BWAHAHHA!" I laughed and pointed at him. He turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"S-SHUT UP! At least I look prettier!" Gray flipped 'his long hair' like a real girl and put on hand on his hip.

"Indeed you do, Grace!" Mirajane cheerfully exclaimed. I somehow felt offended.

"So I'm not prettier than _THAT?!"_ I yelled, pointing at him.

"Sorry, pfft, _Natalie,_ I actually think that _Grace_ is actually prettier than you. PFFFT!" Jellal tried to hold his laughter in , but he laughed at the end.

"HEY! IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!" I accused, pointing at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Pfft, me? Hell no, Erza is-" He was cut off by Evergreen and Erza pulling him away by both of his arms, dragging him. "Wait, WHAT?! HEY! E-ERZA, YOU LIKE ME DON'T YOU?! D-DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" He pleaded. Erza shook her head.

"Sorry, I must severely punish you for myself." She replied, still dragging him. They went inside the cursed room and slammed the door shut. "N-N-NO! NOT THAT OUTFIT! ERZA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU SO DON'T THIS TO ME! NOOO! OH GOD, YOU'RE EVEN PUTTING PADDING IN?! NATSU, HEEELP MEEEE!" Jellal's screams were heard throughout the town. Unfortunately for him, I didn't bother to help him. When he came out, I was actually shocked.

Long, blue hair pulled aside to rest on the right shoulder, put into braids. Glasses were on his face, making him look 'smart', and he was also wearing the school uniform too. But what really shocked me was his "_breasts"._ Jellal. had. breasts.

"THE HELLL?!" I yelled, pointing at his chest. I guess that's what he meant by padding.

"What, don't I make a beautiful girl?" He used a girly, high pitched voice and posed.

"I know right, I'm so proud of Jennifer!" Lisanna sniffed and wiped away fake tears. "She grew up so fast!" Lisanna blew her nose into a random handkerchief.

"Whoa whoa whoa! JENNIFER?! What kind of name is that?!" Jellal yelled at Lisanna, using his usual voice.

Mirajane smiled innocently. "Of course. What name did you want?"

"Jelly!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS JELLY?!" Gajeel yelled and hit him upside the head.

"Ow! I thought Jelly was a good name! I can just imagine myself, walking in the hallway with people waving at me and saying 'Hey Jelly!'. ALSO, Jelly sounds delicious!" Jellal exclaimed. Erza looked at him for a second, making eye contact. Then, she turned around and sulked.

"Was this really the man I liked?" She muttered loud enough for us to hear. Jellal turned to stone.

"W-Wait, Erza! I don't seriously want to be a girl! I-I was just having fun!" Jellal struggled to find excuses. Erza glared at him.

"Punishment. TOMORROW." She ordered in a firm voice. He nodded weakly, sweat dripping down his face.

"Well, whose turn is it now?" I asked, looking at the girls.

"GAJEEL OF COURSE!" They all exclaimed in unison. Gajeel turned pale.

"W-Wha...? B-But, I di-"

"No excuses, Mr. Tin Can! I'm going to personally enjoy this!" Levy's eyes were glinting. Erza and the others girls helped to drag the heavy metal man to the room.

"HELL NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" He yelled. Erza gave him _THE_ look. He shut up instantly.

"O-OI! WHAT THE HELL?! HEY, DON'T MESS UP MY PIERC- OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! H-HEY! DON'T EXPECT ME TO...HOLY SHIZZ GUYS HEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled. After he was done, he was shoved out of the room.

"PFFFT! TIN CAN, YOU LOOK PERFECT!" Levy went into a fit of laughter. He had a wig with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail, with the bangs slicked back. His outfit then consisted of a black 'gangster-like' jacket with ripped sleeves, and long, black shorts.

"Hmm...his name is pretty unique. What name should he have?" Levy tilted her head, thinking. The girls nodded in agreement, thinking.

"You could just call him Gajeel-chan," I suggested, shrugging. They all looked to me with sparkles in their eyes.

"THANK YOU NATSU! WE'LL CALL HIM GAJEE-CHAN!" They exclaimed. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Whose left?" I looked around, trying to find the silent Bixlow that never really made an appearance.

* * *

-With Bixlow-

He silently climbed over the fence when he suddenly sneezed. He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Hm. Somebody must be talking about me!" He shrugged and continued to climb down the fence.

* * *

-Back to Natsu and the others-

"Well, I'm tired. I'm heading back home, see ya!" I stretched, walked back over to the open window, and went to climb down the tree. Suddenly as I was crawling carefully on one of the branches, I felt a sharp kick to my back. I was beginning to fall when I was harshly pulled up from the hood of my jacket.

"You're not going anywhere without me, Pinky," I heard a familiar voice. She pulled me up back onto the branch.

"Dang, how hard are your kicks?" I rubbed my back. She shrugged. I started to crawl back again, and eventually down the tree. But when I reached the bottom, I already saw Lucy there.

"Wai-...wha?! B-but! B-behind me! The tree! H-HOW?!" I pointed a finger at her, looking up at the tree then at her.

She simply shrugged and bluntly said, "Jumped off of it at a safe distance." I face palmed. _Of course she's going to do that. _I thought. "By the way, I'm going to spend the night at your house. The sleepover can go screw itself," She said it like it was no big deal.

"W-Why?!" I asked as we walked towards the direction of my house.

"I told you – the sleepover can go screw itself. I'm not a girly girl, and you very well know that." She scowled as she said 'sleepover'. I nodded a little.

"I know you're not the type to join this voluntarily when they first ask you. What did they bribe you with?" Lucy put her hands in the pocket of her jacket.

"H-How'd you know?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"I know you more than you think I do," She turned her head and smirked at me. I sighed.

"Gajeel said he'd give me tons of spicy chicken." I muttered in guilt. She 'tsked' and shook her head.

"He's lying. He's the type to do that. You should've known better," Lucy said to me.

"But I really thought he was going to!"

"You can get it anytime at that restaurant," Lucy pointed her head to a restaurant across the street. I turned my head and looked at the restaurant.

"Hell no." I instantly judged it. I liked to judge things based on their looks, but mostly only for food and restaurants.

"Whatever you say," I could tell she rolled her eyes. "By the way, we're already here." She stopped walking.

"Wait, so then that restaurant was across the street the whole time and I didn't know that?!" I looked back at my huge house and then the restaurant.

"That's what you get for being a baka, Pinky," She flicked my forehead. I walked up to the gates and put my finger on the sensor. The system immediately recognized my DNA so it opened the gates. We walked through them, and into the long path that led to my mansion. I kicked open the door.

"TADAIMA!" I yelled. Wendy came running down.

"ONII-CHAN! I need help on...LUCY-SAN!" Wendy yelled until she saw Lucy. She ran up to her and wrapped her small arms around Lucy's waist.

"Yo! I'm staying for the night, Wendy," Lucy crouched down and ruffled her hair. Wendy cheered.

"Hurray! Hurray! Onii-chan is a baka anyway! I need you to help me on my homework!" She ran up the stairs again and to her room.

"Pfft. She's right. You _are_ a baka." She smirked at me.

"A-At least bakas can't catch colds!" I pointed out.

"You still caught a cold anyway, baka," She flicked my forehead again.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

I walked up the stairs, trying to find the familiar blue door of Wendy's room when a red haired man appeared in front of me.

"Who are you, young lady?" He raised an eyebrow. He looked down and saw Natsu. "Hey Natsu! Who is she?" He pointed a finger at me. I smiled 'innocently'.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Natsu's date, Lucy." I said 'politely', sticking my hand out. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Natsu look at me with a shocked face.

"What polite manners, Miss Lucy! Hey Natsu! You've got yourself a keeper here! Don't lose her!" He yelled over to Natsu, who was blushing madly and nodding. "I'm Natsu's father, Igneel. Pleased to meet you." He shook my hand.

"IGNEEL DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I heard a woman's voice. Natsu's father paled.

"Excuse me, that's my wife calling," He gulped and ran down the stairs. Natsu then walked up the stairs, and he looked around to see if anybody was there.

"What was with that facade?!" Natsu whisper-shouted, making sure nobody was listening. I smirked.

"I don't want to be rude, now, right? Don't say a word about this," I glared at him. He nodded. I 'smiled' and then walked down the hall to Wendy's room, with Natsu following me. I found a light blue door with a bubbly 'WENDY' on it. I knocked. Wendy opened the door.

"Lucy-san! Can you help me on my homework?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Mmhmm. I'll just copy your handwriting and do it for you, kay?" I smirked a little. She nodded excitedly. I walked inside and to her desk. Her handwriting was pretty neat for a little kid, but I had fancy handwriting when I was little, too.

"Pi times 482 plus Pi times 96 times 150." I said out loud, reading off the paper. I looked at her handwriting and immediately copied it. I wrote down the answers, showing 'work'. After about 5 minutes, I finished them all. "Here you go. Don't tell a soul," I grinned mischievously as I crouched down to her.

"Kay! Thank you Lucy-san!" She took the paper and ran out the room. Natsu walked up next to me.

"Do you really know how old she is?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"She's 12. I already know how old she is. I'm not an idiot, like you are, Pinky," I rolled my eyes. As Natsu opened his mouth to reply, there was a yell.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE WITH THAT GIRL!"

I shrugged and walked out the door with Natsu. We went down the stairs and into the dining room where we heard it. There was a pretty blue haired woman sitting at the table with Natsu's father.

"H-Hai, M-Mom?" Natsu stuttered. I bowed politely to her – which I knew must be Natsu's mother – and Natsu's father.

"Hello! I'm sorry for intruding. I'm Natsu's date to the Ball, Lucy. Yoroshiku ongaishimasu!"(A/N. This is sort of a hard phrase translated in English, but it roughly means 'Nice to meet you' or 'Be kind to me'.) I smiled.

"Ohh! Igneel! Natsu is finally growing up! He actually got himself a girl! A pretty and polite one, too!" His mother slapped Igneel's arm.

"I know right. He grew up so fast," He sniffed and wiped away fake tears.

"Please, join us for dinner! Oops, I forgot to introduce myself, my bad! I'm Grandine, Natsu's mother, unfortunately," She stuck her hand out.

"Don't worry. He's kind and sweet!" My eye twitched a little as I said that, shaking her hand. I then sat down in the seat across from her, with Natsu next to me.

"You totally lied on that, right?" He whispered.

"Don't even go there," I whispered quickly, glaring at him for a second. He gulped. I was starting to hate my facade. How much longer of being a polite and innocent girl?! My eye was twitching a little. Throughout the whole dinner, Grandine would always ask me questions about me or how Natsu was treating me. When we were all done eating, I silently cheered. "Excuse me, I'd like to wash your dishes," I started picking up the plates.

"Oh no, honey, you don't have to. Our maid can, though. You're so kind and sweet!" Grandine cut me off.

"Thank you," I bowed respectively and walked out of the room with Natsu.

"Oh god. You ...acting like that freaks me out," Natsu said, shuddering.

"I know right. I'm going to stay shut in your room and never come out until it's time to wake up," I shudder a little from the sound of my voice earlier. I made a mad dash for Natsu's room which obviously had a red door with 'NATSU' in a flame-like font. I opened the door, let Natsu in, and slammed the door shut. "Pinky. I get the bed!" I grinned devilishly and jumped for the bed.

"Hey! That's not fair! The bed is big enough for the two of us!" He yelled and went on the other side of the bed.

"Tch. Fine. Make a perverted move, don't blame me for your hospital bills. Oyasumi, PInky," I snuggled into the covers, inhaling the smoky (A/N. Not the cigarette kind) and fire-like smell in it. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep, Natsu's scent filling my nose.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL; Did I seriously just type around 4,100 words?! Yes, I did. That's the most I ever written! I'm so proud of myself XD. Anyway, if you don't bother reading the top A/N, you better read this one! **I cannot update next week for the whole week! **During that time period, the poll will still be up. And... yeah. I usually can't think of anything to write down here since I usually write them at the top Author's Note :T. Err...'A good, love relationship' is in the lead btw...still. Please vote for the sake of the future you want for NaLu in this story!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	13. She Who Wants To Kill Somebody?

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 13 – She Who Wants To Kill Somebody?

A/N. Ahhh spoiler alert just by chapter name LOL. But I assume you already have ideas already...but oh well :3. Sorry for updating so late! My grades are failing and asdfghjkl; I just hope this laptop doesn't get taken away T_T. Anyway, poll has been closed! It's been pretty obvious anyway, but a good, love relationship wins! Bwahahha, no they're not going to go all mushy and say "ASDFGHJKL; I love you so much *smoochy*" (I got that from my parody story...XD) because Lucy won't go like that in my story. But you get what I mean, right?

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy's POV

I yawned. It was roughly 6 A.M, and I was walking down the street to go get some donuts. Why wasn't I in Natsu's house? Who in their right mind would _stay_ and pretend to be...like _that_ because his parents would eventually invite me to breakfast! Wait, normal people. At least I left a note for him. I whistled some song only God knows what as I walked down to the donut shop, which was now in my line of sight. When I reached it, I didn't bother opening it normally, so I just kicked it.

"Welcome!" The cashier guy said cheerfully, but his twitching eye was another thing. I raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

"Three of your mini boxes. First box: 2 dozen glazed donut holes. Second box: As much of those normal chocolate donuts you can fit in without brutally crushing it. Third box: 4 normal glazed donuts, the rest are chocolate sprinkles. Got that?" I ordered as he quickly wrote it down to memorize it.

"B-But, that's way too-"

"There's never too many. Now are you going to get them, or what?" I rolled my eyes. He nodded and immediately started to put in the said donuts in those mini 'donut boxes'.

"That'll be-" I cut him off again.

"Here, just take this $50 bill. No need for change," I slammed it on the counter, grabbed the boxes, and walked out. On the way to school, I opened the first box and popped a donut hole in my mouth. _Crunch, crunch._ I thought. Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me, so I looked to the side and saw Gray staring at me, with a piece of toast in his mouth. I quickly swallowed.

"Yo," I nodded a little in acknowledgement.

"Are those all...donuts?" He pointed to the mini boxes I carried.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. But I don't get how you don't get fat from eating all those sweets."

"You don't need to get it. All you need to know is that if somebody dare takes it, their grave isn't all that'll be there," I glared at him for a second. He nodded quickly.

"Anyway, Erza gave this to me. She said it was your bag," He held up the bag I left at the sleepover.

"Oh...that. You can throw it away." I shrugged.

"Why? Isn't this yours?" Gray asked.

"No. All that's in there are a couple sharpened pencils and a sheet of paper. You can see for yourself," I tilted my head towards the bag. He looked confusion for a second, before deciding to open it. He pulled out the pencils and the paper.

"Why would you bring this to a sleep over?" He asked.

"Something to do because I knew I was going to leave." I shrugged again. He didn't look very convinced, but he didn't bother me on it.

"Err...okay then." He gave me a suspicious glance before averting his attention back to the school building that was coming larger in size as we walked closer. After a little while, the others called over to him, so that left me in perfect peace. I suddenly had a feeling that somebody was watching me again, so I stopped walking and opened up my wristwatch. _Tch. Why today?_ I thought bitterly as I closed it again. I turned my head towards the sakura trees, and sure enough, I saw something shining in there. I sighed and continued walking back to school. As soon as I entered it, I heard a familiar shout.

"Lucy!" I turned around and saw Natsu running over to me.

"What, Pinky?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I'm sure it was plainly obvious, baka." I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Natsu appeared by my side.

"Well you shouldn't leave without letting me know!" He whined a little.

"I left a note on your forehead. And it's still there." I ripped it off his forehead and put it right in front of his face. "And you honestly never saw _that_?"

"W-Well...eheheh..."He nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. I sighed, and grabbed another donut hole and ate it.

"Ooh! Can I have one?" He asked me with puppy eyes.

"Those eyes never work on me, you know, and never will. And fine, you can only have a donut hole though because those are the smallest," I rolled my eyes as I handed him one of the smallest I could find.

"Hey! Not fair! You give _him_ one?! Why can't I have one?! You said that you'll practically kill them if someone takes your sweets!" Gray appeared by me.

"Two things wrong with that. You never asked for it, and I didn't say I'd practically kill them. I just said that their grave isn't all they're going to be seeing," I stuck up my index and middle finger. "Besides, I'm not going to give you one anyway," He moaned in despair at that.

"Then why Natsu?"

"Somebody's being nosy."

"But you know, we don't know anything about you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's wrong. You know I'm a girl, you know my age, you know my grade, you know my name, you know my teachers, you know I like sweets, you know what I look like, and you know that I absolutely despise the Winter Ball coming up tomorrow," I put up a finger for every fact I said. "You know eight things about me. That ain't nothing," I rolled my eyes a little.

"That's not wh-" He was cut off by Erza.

"Heartfilia! How come you left last night without letting us know?!" She boomed.

"When the boys were escaping, I took the chance to leave. You know I hate sleepovers," I sighed. _At least I got what I needed. Good thing I already disposed the papers...but I also could've used another chance._ I thought.

"Hmph. Fine," Erza replied. Just then, the bell rang.

"We're late. Might as well be even more later. Ja ne," I waved and walked out the school doors.

"Hey waiit!" I heard Natsu's distant shout following by loud yelling and a thud. I shrugged it off and went to the trees.

"I know you're out there," I called out. I received no response, so I chuckled._ Not willing to come out at this time, huh? I'll just do it later then._ I thought and walked back inside. I went up to the stairs and all the way to the roof – my favorite sleeping place. I climbed the little ladder to the building and laid down on it, closing my eyes, and falling to sleep.

~Lucy's Dream~

I was once again in a memory, it seems. This time it was about a year after my parents' death, where I had been pretty much a thief back then. Of course, I never got caught back then. I was looking at a memory where I was just sitting on a roof, eating stolen food, talking to a black cat.

"Hey kitty. I bet your parents were crazy, too. My father was crazy for money, and for my mother, too. My mother was amazing, though. They both died, and I heard people will be depressed for a very long time when their loved ones die, but I don't feel any of it. Not even a drop of guilt. She always said that I was too smart for my own good, anyway. Maybe I'm psychologically crazy without knowing it. I don't know, do you know, Kitty?" She said, swinging her legs back and forth off the roof edge. The cat gave a meow in response. She laughed.

"I actually don't know. Hm. But you surely must know. You're my future self, so of course you know. Tell me, you're crazy, aren't you? But I created you to be that way. But anyway, you need to focus on creating your other future self. Is this what your future will really be? Full of blood and guilt overwhelming you? Havin-"

I cut her off. "What guilt? What regret? I don't have any of those qualities, sorry Past me. And my future? It's what I'll decide on my own, not for you to therapy me," I smirked a little. She did too.

"It's as I thought. Well, isn't that right, Bl-" She was once again cut off like last time, where a scene then appeared. What I saw completely surprised me. _She_..had a gun pointed to a time bomb, and I was standing away from her, looking a bit worried. Me, worried? I'd never be that worried...right?

"What's it going to be, Heartfilia? The bomb or bullets? You choose," She smirked evilly.

"NEITH-!" Myself yelled and was cut off by dissolving. What was happening now? I looked around and saw my past self.

"What do you want, past me?" I growled.

"Oh? I was just showing you a possible future scene. Don't mind me. Anyway, you need to get back to reality," She laughed a little, and at the end of her laugh, everything started to dissolve.

"Wait!" I shouted, my arm stretched out.

~End of her Dream~

"Wait!" I said out loud. For some reason, I don't remember my dream. I know it was really weird, though. I brushed it off and stretched. It was already the end of school – about 20 minutes past it. I stood up, jumped off the little building, and went back down the stairs all the way down to the first floor. I then realized I had the donuts still, so I went to my locker, opened it, and locked the donuts inside there. I walked out of the building, whistling when I remembered what I had to do.

"Ugh...why today," I groaned. I went to the back of the school and searched the bushes for my motorcycle that I left here. I finally saw something shiny, and I grabbed a pocket knife, cut off some leaves, and saw my motorcycle. I slowly pulled it up, sat on it, and started the engine. "Still good as new," I said to myself, smiling. I then drove towards the meeting place, which was just an alley with tons of graffiti. Once I reached there, I stopped the engine, and hopped off, not caring if it fell down or not. I then walked toward the alley, immediately noticing the curvaceous figure leaning on the wall.

"Hm? You actually came, Heartfilia?" Her eyes opened, practically glowing.

"You actually came, Heartfilia?" I mocked. She smirked.

"A little bird told me you want another year. Can't have that, sorry little miss killer," She said smoothly.

"Yeah yeah, it-"

"_When?!_ When is it you're going to-"

"_You. Shut. It. Daddy's. Girl._" I hissed at her, venom dripping in every word I said.

"At least I have a father," She smirked at me.

"At least I'm successful in my kills, _Mi-ner-va_," I mocked her. She tch'ed and looked away for a second.

"So when are you going to kill that stupid Natsu Dragneel and the other Student Council?" She asked me. I closed my eyes, smirking a little.

"Soon," I replied. _If there is a soon..._

* * *

Yes yes, Lucy wants to kill them. Sorry if it's short, I just really wanted this off my hands XD. And yeah, I got the story idea when I thought, "What if Lucy had a plan to kill everyone?" and thus, the whole story was born! Also, at first, I didn't know who "she" would be until a couple chapters afterward. Who else would Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail hate so much and be powerful at the same time? Minerva! Don't worry, since the poll suggested 'A good, love relationship', Minerva won't do anything too drastic...XD

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	14. She Who Has Taken Action

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 14 – She Who Has Taken Action

A/N. Before you actually think, "OMFG SHE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL THEM NOW?!" by looking at the chapter title, pffft I'm not going to do that right after explaining what her plan is e-e. I'm still sad from Gray being killed in Chapter 334 ;_; (Manga spoiler) For that reason, I'll be putting in a little more Gray in this chapter ;D. Ofc there's Natsu and Lucy!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gray's POV

_Is she gone? Please don't tell me she's right behind me like in those creepy killer movies! Please, Kami-sama! Please tell me she's far far away from me!_ _I don't want her anywhere near me!_ Luckily to my relief, I saw Juvia was nowhere to be seen. Whew! Sure, I l have a crush on her, but after school she creepily stalks me. I shivered at the thought. I whistled to some random tune as I walked down the street. _Oh wait, the Winter Ball is tomorrow. I wonder if Juvia is going to be sort of creepy or nice?_ I thought idly. Suddenly, I heard some talking so I stopped walking and whistling.

"Soon." This sounded familiar...Lucy?

"Then do it at the Ball tomorrow." Another woman's voice, but it was unknown to me.

"Too suspicious, don't you think? Too many people."

"Aw, is poor little rich girl going soft?"

"Aw, is poor little daddy's girl getting spoiled and impatient?"

I gulped. I better get out of here before I accidentally reveal myself. Like a super cool ninja, I stealthily tip-toed back the way I came from. When I reached the intersection, I mentally cheered. _Guess I'll have to take the long way. I also wonder if I should tell Natsu about this. Or Lucy. Wait, Lucy would kill me (_A/N. He doesn't know that she actually has a plan to kill him. He's just exaggerating like how he'd say "Erza would kill me") _if I ask her. Would she? She could actually be a mini-Erza on the inside. Gah, I'll just keep it to myself._ I face palmed for talking to myself in my head. Who would actually talk to themselves mentally?! Probably Natsu since he's so dumb.

"GRAAAAAAAY-SAMA!" I heard a yell behind me and a second later, I felt something heavy launch itself at me and tightly squeeze me so hard that I was left choking for air.

"J-J-J-J-Ju...vi...a!" I tried to say, but her grip was really hard. "C-C-Can't...breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry, Gray-sama!" As soon as she got off me, I panted hard for air.

"Why did you just launch yourself at me?" I glared at her.

"You were just alone! Juvia couldn't help herself! Gray-sama is all alone, meaning we can just go in an alley and-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Where are you going with these thoughts?!" I interrupted her, fearing what she would've said next.

"Juvia is saying we should make 30 babies!" She squealed and went into her fantasy world. I paled. _30...babies? I-Is that possible?!_

But wait, Juvia usually stalks me. She doesn't really confront me, well, except in school. "Juvia, why are you here?" I asked her seriously.

"W-What are you talking about?" She looked to the sides back and forth.

"Juvia, you're usually stalking me behind posts and buildings. Why now?" Her face turned serious and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Sorry Gray, I can't tell you." She boldly said, with no honorifics added to my name. I was shocked, if she didn't add –sama to my name, then that meant she's serious. Plus, she didn't address herself in third person. This secret she's holding must be serious. "You shouldn't walk that path anymore, the one that's a shortcut to your house. I don't care if it's an emergency, I'll drag you to your house the other way. Understand?" She glared at me. I couldn't help but gulp and nod weakly because of the demanding tone in her voice. "Now then, Juvia will see Gray-sama tomorrow!" She turned back to "herself", waved, and walked away to a different path.

I then blinked and rubbed my eyes. _Maybe everything will be back to normal tomorrow! Yeah, besides the Winter Ball is tomorrow, so I'd be better off enjoying it than worrying._ I thought, and walked the long way to my house.

* * *

-Next Day at School-

I arrived early today, so it was only me, Lucy, Natsu and about two other students in the classroom. I remembered that Lucy was talking to a woman yesterday about the Winter Ball or some sort. _Wait, the Winter Ball? That's tonight! Is it going to be in danger? What did Lucy mean about too many people? I'll man up and ask her!_

"Hey Lu-" As soon as I turned my head to her, she gave me a menacing glare that would kill me if looks could kill. I quickly decided not to ask her, so I thought of a lame question instead. "Err,... hey Lucy, isn't going to the Winter Ball with Natsu boring?" I mentally face palmed as I said that out loud. I saw her raise an eyebrow at me for a moment, before putting back on her bored expression when Natsu looked at her.

"If he doesn't know how to dance." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?! I can dance!" He exclaimed.

"Then there's no problem. What about Juvia?" She asked me.

"Err...I guess she's better than my other creepy fan girls," I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Hm. She's not very creepy." I heard her mutter, but Natsu and I heard it.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked her.

"Ask Gray. He knows all about it," She smirked at me with a knowing look. I gulped. _She knows I accidentally eavesdropped on her. Did she listen to Juvia that time then?_

"Uh...if you take out the stalking, she protects me, I guess." I blushed a little at the thought and looked away.

"Hm. Wouldn't you be delighted?" She put her cheek into the palm of her hand, smiling somewhat devilishly.

"Delighted at what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Find out for yourself. You'll just have to wait a bit," She chuckled a little. "Natsu already knows what I'll look like at the ball." Natsu looked shocked.

"I...do?" He tilted his head. Lucy sighed.

"Didn't you see it yesterday? You insisted what was in the bag." She rolled her eyes at Natsu, who was scratching the top of his head, still confused.

"N-Nope, sorry." He gave a meek smile.

"Well, isn't that good? Then you can be surprised at Lucy's beau-" She gave me another glare. I put my hands up in defense.

"Don't. you. ever. put. my. name. and. pretty. or. beauty. in. the. same. sentence." She hissed with gritted teeth. _I knew it! She was secretly a mini-Erza on the inside. I should be careful around her._

"Sorry sorry! What did Natsu do to earn your "love"?" I asked. Instead of a menacing glare, she smirked, whereas Natsu blushed a million shades of red.

"Oh? He's special." She crossed her legs, while Natsu blushed harder, if that was possible. He made the brightest and darkest shades of red make a run for their money.

"Prove it!" I crossed my arms, now smirking at _her_, who raised an eyebrow in amusement. She then turned her head to Natsu, pulled on his tie harshly and slammed her lips onto his. My eyes widened a little in surprise that she'd actually do it, but then it narrowed a little in amusement. As they parted a little, I swore that she bit his bottom lip! "Gross! You two, get a room!" I covered my eyes with my hands when I heard Lucy's dark chuckling. I removed my hands from my eyes and saw her then laughing like hell, but it was still a little 'dark-ish'.

"I told you I'd prove it. I can even be _intimate_ if you'd like. Wouldn't you like that, Natsu?" She placed her hand under his chin. Natsu had steam coming out of his head, and I'm sure he would faint from embarrassment.

"I-I-I...W-W-Wha..." He stuttered incomprehensible words. Just then, he actually did faint! Luckily, Lucy caught him. And what great timing, the teacher came in. He looked at Lucy and Natsu with a raised eyebrow.

"Sensei, he fainted. I need to take him to the infirmary." Lucy explained, hauling Natsu onto her back. The teacher nodded and pointed to the door as Lucy piggyback carried him to the infirmary.

* * *

-Natsu's POV- A little while later.

I groaned as I came to consciousness. Why did I faint again? I felt my cheeks go very hot from remembering the events I last remembered. I then heard a voice from my side. "You awake, Pinky?" I looked to my side and saw Lucy leaning against the wall next to me.

"Y-yeah. How many periods d-did I miss?" I asked, stuttering a little since I was still blushing.

"You were only out for 20 minutes." She replied with an annoyed look for some reason. I sighed in relief as I didn't miss any classes. "But you should've slept longer, tch." My body froze.

"W-Why?!" I exclaimed at her.

"So I have a reason to ditch. I don't want to be in school, ugh." She rolled her eyes in emphasis. I felt slightly disappointed at her answer for some reason, though. Why?

"But we might miss the Winter Ball if I slept a lot longer." I pointed out. She smirked at me.

"Then we can just hang out on the roof or something. We can also vandalize the principal's office." Her eyes glittered with excitement and mischief. I gaped at her in astonishment as she would really do such a thing.

"I don't want to take part in that, then! I'll get in trouble, even more trouble since I'm the vice president, and... oh shizz." I remembered the paperwork recently. I groaned.

"Poor little vice prez. is busy, huh? I can get past through it easily," She grinned. I stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean...?"

The next thing I knew, we were ditching classes and finishing up the paperwork. (A/N. I don't actually know this part, I'm just guessing that they usually do it after school based on the anime/manga I watched/read. Please correct me if I'm wrong in the other parts too e-e)

"All you need is your signature and stuff, right?" She looked at me dead in the eye.

"Err, I guess-"

"Then that's the only answer I need. Show me your signature." She motioned her hand for me to do it. So I grabbed a post-it and wrote my signature. She looked at it for a second and the next second she was copying it perfectly! Paper after paper after paper. A whole stack – which was pretty large – was done in about 5 minutes! There was still about 6 stacks left, though. "Well? Are you going to help? I'm not the vice prez here!" She sighed. I jumped up a little and began to finish the paperwork too. Unlike her, I actually read the paper, instead of Lucy who was just signing and writing things without a thought.

"Pinky, why do you take so long?" She put her cheek into the palm of her hand and yawned. A tick mark grew on my head.

"I actually read the paper! I don't just blindly do it without knowing what it's about." I tapped the pen on the paper for emphasis.

"Ah, yeah, that takes too long so I skip it." She shrugged and leaned back in *ahem* _my_ chair. Suddenly, the door slammed open. We both looked over and saw Levy standing there.

"What are you two doing here...?" She asked slowly.

Before I could reply, Lucy explained in a nutshell. "Ditchin' and finishing up paperwork." Levy's mouth made an 'o' shape and she nodded. "What are you here for, er...what was it, eh, Shorty?" Lucy put her index finger to her lips as if to think. I saw a tick mark grew on Levy's head, but I think she knows better than to mess with Lucy.

"Well, I'm here to get some papers for my class." She answered and pushed up the glasses on her face. (A/N. I wanted her to wear those Gale-Force reading glasses :P But they're not magical here, obviously.)

"How bothersome," Lucy scowled. Levy rolled her eyes, grabbed some papers, and walked out of the room. "Well, I already finished your part of the stacks, so we're done," She put her arms behind her head. My eyes bulged as I looked to the "incomplete" stack to the "completed" stack. Sure enough, there were huge piles in the 'completed' one and none in the incomplete one. "Well, I'm ditching until the ball starts. Ja ne!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I sighed, leaving me to walk back to my current class and finish up the rest of the school hours.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

I kicked the door open, and yelled, "TADAIMAAAAA!" I heard a groan, so I grabbed the nearest thing – which happened to be a lamp – and threw it towards the direction of the sound. I then heard an "ouch!" so I knew I hit the target. "God dammit, Lucy, why'd you throw a _lamp_ for God's sake at me?!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh. It's only you, Daemon. Tch." I looked away with a disappointed face. (A/N. Just picture a boy around Lucy's age with messy black hair, pale skin, and yellowish-orangish eyes)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S ONLY ME?!' ONLY ME MY ASS!" He yelled. "You haven't seen me in a while, and this is the response I get?" He shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh? The last time you said that, you ate all of my Pocky. Do you want punishment again?" I glared at him, cracking my knuckles loudly.

"No thanks," he rolled his eyes, "Haruka came as soon as she heard of your Winter Ball thing. She may be a gang member, but she's still a girly girl at heart." He sighed.

"Don't remind me. At least I get to fulfill part of my mission there!" I laughed a little, but unfortunately, I can't really laugh well, so it was a fail attempt. I then heard distant shouts and voices coming from the stairs.

"DON'T! IT'S FOR THE CUSTOMER!"

"SO?! THIS IS MY WELCOME-BACK PRESENT FOR LUCY!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL FROM A CUSTOMER! WE NEED OUR MONEY, YOU KNOW!"

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN JUST STEAL MONEY!"

As soon as they reached the base of the stairs – they were yelling and going down the stairs at the same time, somehow-, they stared at us. We stared back at them. It was Aisaka and Haruka.

"LUCY!" Haruka ran towards me, a cupcake in hand. I raised an eyebrow at the cupcake.

"You stole that from a customer?" I pointed at the tempting chocolate cupcake. She nodded happily, her long pink hair bouncing up and down, along with the bunny ear headband on her head. "Itadakimasu!" I exclaimed, took it from her, and took a big bite from it.

"Lucy! It's for a customer! Our shop is getting popular, you know," Aisaka scolded me. I shrugged.

"Huss fet awoher woh (Just get another one)" I tried to say with a full mouth. I quickly chewed and swallowed while Aisaka sighed.

"And this is our great person we look up to," She rolled her eyes. I shrugged again.

"Sweets are delicious. Anyway, that cupcake is too sweet, it needs to be dark chocolate," I threw it into the trashcan behind me without looking.

"So, Lucy! When does your ball start?" Haruka looked at me excitedly.

"8 o'clock. We still have 6 hours, relax." I put my hands on her shoulders. She nodded at me sadly. I rolled my eyes. "Stop acting like such a child. And you're one of our best gang members?" She nodded again. I face palmed for a moment, muttering things under my breath.

"Yo! Lucy. Everything's set. You still remember how to dance?" Lucifer called as he walked down the stairs, Takumi following behind him.

"No durr, who do you take me for, the stupidest person in the world?" I sarcastically said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Not me, but other gang leaders," Lucifer remarked. I grew pissed, so I grabbed the book Daemon was now reading, and threw it at Lucifer. Unfortunately for me, he was trained to dodge things – obviously! – so he dodged it.

"HEY! If you break it, you'll have to pay for it!" Daemon shouted. I faked an innocent, pure-hearted smile.

"Sir, that is your book. Thus, you are not responsible enough for it," I said in those fake bookstore employee voices.

"Yeah yeah, just stop this fight and stuff. Lucy, it's your shift." Aisaka pulled my arm to the stairs. I groaned. I couldn't even steal a cupcake from there because she wouldn't let me.

* * *

- A Few Hours Later-

"AUGH!" I yelled in frustration and threw the apron down. I was in charge of making coffee, and the stupid machine wouldn't work! So I just threw the apron down, and now I am stomping downstairs. Everybody – except Aisaka- were sitting or laying down on the couches, doing something such as reading books, playing on their phones, etc. Only Haruka was sitting patiently. But when she saw me come down, she jumped up and ran over to me.

"IT IS 7:00! I must get you prepared!" She announced _very_ loudly. Takumi and Lucifer looked up as if looking up at their fantasies or imaginations. They burst out laughing.

"PFFFFFFFFT! LUCY?! IN A DRESS?! PFFFFFFFFFFT!" Lucifer fell down on the floor, holding his stomach rolling on the floor laughing.

"I KNOW RIGHT! PFFFFFFFT HAHAHAHHAHAHA OH GOD I CAN'T IMAGINE THAT!" Takumi, too, joined Lucifer with rolling on the floor laughing. A tick mark grew on my head, but I decided to just ignore them. Haruka half dragged half led me to my room, and locked the door.

"Get out your dress. I'm going to make a few touches on it." Haruka held out her hand for me to give it to her. I sighed, went to my closet, grabbed the dress, and handed it to her. "How plain! We need to touch it up!" She nodded for some reason, got out a random needle and string, and starting to sew something. While that was happening, I decided to just shower. However, I found out beforehand that Lucifer and Takumi would usually replace the shampoo with glue at the last minute, so I decided not to use the shampoo. I took out the conditioner bottle, and found out they replaced it with oatmeal. I face palmed. I decided to just use the body wash, anyway. Luckily, they didn't replace that. When I was finished with my shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, and came out of the bathroom.

"LUCY! I finished up the touches!" Haruka exclaimed excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. Before, it was just a plain black strapless dress with a white sash around the abdomen, and a white rose on the left chest. This time, there was a white bow sort of to the right side on the sash, and she also for some reason, put a little white bow on the back of the black heels. She also put white on the edges of the dress, and made me long, black lace gloves. "I knew you liked plain clothes, so I didn't touch up on it too much!"

"Err...thanks." I said, taking off the towel and finding some undergarments to wear.

"Oh, I already picked out the undergarments for you! These are my special ones for you! Hurry up and put it on!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Meanwhile with Takumi and Lucifer...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" They both stared at each other.

"I bet you 10 bucks that she's doing perverted stuff to Lucy," Lucifer smirked and put his hand on his chin as if to think.

"Well, I bet you 10 bucks that she's forcing Lucy to put on a sexy dress!" Takumi slammed two five dollar bills on the table. Lucifer did the same thing.

"Well, I bet that both of you are wrong." Aisaka appeared, and slammed another two five dollar bills on the table.

"Pfft, I'm obviously going to win!" Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"No, I am! There's no way Haruka would do that to Lucy! A sexy dress is what Haruka would do!" Takumi shot back.

"You both are obviously wrong. There's no way that Haruka would do perverted things, because she's not perverted, and she won't do a sexy dress because she _knows_ Lucy will rip it up." Aisaka calmly argued back. And so, they were all arguing about their bets when they heard a door slam open. Takumi and Lucifer were stunned.

"How the hell does Lucy look so damn good in that plain dress?" They said both at the same time. Takumi, unfortunately, lost the bet, so he sulked a little.

"Haruka! What'd you do to Lucy that made her yell?" Lucifer asked as they walked over to the couches.

"She was forcing me to put on some of her "special" undergarments she had for me," My eye twitched. Lucifer started sulking with Takumi.

"I WIN THE BET!" Aisaka held up all the money in her hands. "Wait, what about the makeup?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"She already put it on me. It's light, though." I crossed my arms. I then looked at my watch. **19:54** P.M. "Gotta go for the ball. You guys, go the back entrance. Well, see ya later." I smirked, grabbed my purse – which actually only held my trusty pocketknife, a drug, and a bullet -, and walked out the door. I then hopped onto my motorcycle, even if it _is_ the Winter Ball, and drove down to the school, which took about 10-15 minutes considering where I 'lived'. I just parked it somewhere next to the building, hopped off, and went inside. The first thing I thought of when I got there was: _It's too freaking loud and noisy_. The DJ that they got was playing such loud music. I scowled. I looked for the familiar pink hair that was so easy to spot. Finally, I saw him at the punch table.

"Yo! Pinky!" I smirked.

* * *

-Natsu's POV- (A little while before she arrived)

_Chill, Natsu, it's only 8:07. It just started. Why are you so nervous?!_ I was really nervous, because well, it's like my first date to the ball!

**_Yeah, why ARE you nervous? This is a smoking hot bad ass girl we're talking about!_**

_Shut it, Inner Me. I'm nervous! Oh look, there's Gray and Juvia._

I looked over to Gray and Juvia walking towards us. Gray was blushing like a madman while Juvia was hugging his arm. "Yo! Where's Lucy? She didn't arrive yet?" Gray looked around.

I sighed. "Nope. I hope she arrives soon. At least you have your date." I jerked my head towards Juvia, who was in her fantasy land hugging his arm tightly. I grabbed a cup and filled it with punch, but I didn't bother drinking it. Instead, I just swished the liquid around by moving the cup in a circle. "Hey, speaking of which, where's Erza?" I chuckled a little at the thought of her and Jellal.

Gray laughed with me. "Look over by the restrooms." He pointed with his free arm to the restrooms. I looked over to where he pointed at, and sure enough, Jellal and Erza was there. Erza was in a pretty dark red and black dress (Use your imagination), blushing even more than Gray, talking with Jellal. I laughed at the sight, before remembering that Lucy hasn't arrived yet. I sighed again, and swished the punch again.

"Yo! Pinky!" I heard. My eyes widened as I looked to my side. Lucy was wearing a sort of plain dress, but she looked stunning in it. She wore her dress and gloves like it was destined to be with her, and her hair was put up into a messy side bun with a couple strands falling out of it, and two lone strands at the side of her face. She also wore that eyeliner or mascara – how am is a boy exactly supposed to know about makeup? – that made her eyes look more dangerous yet seductive. I blushed harder than Gray and Erza combined. _Did I really just use the word seductive?_ I thought.

**_Yup._**

_Shush it, Inner Me._

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Hey Lucy. I didn't know that you err...were a little girly?" I tilted my head to the side. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. There wasn't a bow before, nor gloves, or the white lining. My...friend did some touches." She paused for a moment there. I just brushed it off, and finally decided to drink the punch. I lifted the cup to my lip, when Lucy smacked the cup out of my hand, causing it to make a mess on the floor.

"What was that for?" I half-glared at her.

"The seniors put alcohol in it. Unless you want to be drunk in your high school years?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...thank you, then." I blushed and looked away.

"Want some Pocky?" She held out an open package with some Pocky inside it. I just realized that she was chewing on it and talking the whole time. I blinked.

"Um,...s-sure." I took one and chewed it. I always wondered why people liked pocky – it was just chocolate on a biscuit stick. It was then that I ate it that I realized why people liked it. "Holy shizz, this is good." I accidentally said out loud.

"I know right. By the way, do me a favor tell me how many people are wearing a white tie with black stripes," She put her index finger to her lips.

"Why?" I asked in suspicion.

"Just do it. I'll give you some Pocky later if you'd like." She shrugged. I nodded and started to count. I figured that they were mixed into the crowd, so I walked away and tried to search everywhere for white ties with black stripes.

-Lucy's POV-

_Hmph. Plan set into motion._ I smirked as I opened the drug packet, poured it into a different punch bowl, and mixed it. _How many of Sabertooth are here? Minerva said she sent her spies with white ties and black stripes. Never tell your enemy who your members are._ I smirked. Somebody bumped into me.

"Sorry," They said. It was a girly voice. I looked at her, and saw that she had hidden her face with a ridiculously big hat, and long pink hair that was neatly curled. I then saw the tip of bunny ears peeking out of the hat. I took off the hat, and saw Haruka blinking up at me.

"Tell them to set it in 2 minutes," I whispered to her. She nodded and headed to a door. As soon as she left, Natsu came back.

"There are 20." He informed me. "Now, will you please tell me why you wanted to look for them?"

"Thank you, Pinky. You can have a kiss in return," I laughed as his face paled and then blushed intensely. "As for your question, it can be answered later in about 30 minutes to an hour. If I still don't have the answer, you can go ask Gray." I shrugged.

"Were you serious about the k-k-kiss, by the way?" He asked me nervously. I smirked; another chance to tease him.

"I don't know, do you want another one of my precious kisses?" I held his chin and leaned in a little close. He blushed even more, if that was possible by the law of logic. I leaned back and laughed. I always love to tease him. He's more fun to tease than throwing an alarm clock at Lucifer! I then checked my clock for the seconds. _5, 4, 3, 2..._

At zero, the lights turned off. Tons of screams were heard. Lucky for me, I could see better in the dark, and the moon was giving me light, too. "What's happening?" I heard Natsu ask. I chuckled a little.

"Free entertainment by yours truly." I replied. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN IF YOU WANT YOUR LIFE!" I yelled. They all ducked immediately as a bomb was thrown low into the air, exploding. I looked over to see who had thrown it – one of Sabertooth's members._ They already noticed?! Minerva definitely doesn't trust me, after all. But most of the Sabertooth members already drank the punch. They should be dead in-_ My thoughts were interrupted as I heard multiple thuds. I smirked. _All gone. How many left...18 drank the punch. 2 are left. But Minerva has to be here, so that leaves 3. I already made sure nobody important drank it. And Takumi already put the mini bombs into all the Sabertooth members if they were to take action. One already did. Then where is-_

"Little miss rich girl, looking for me?" I kicked the known person behind me, who coughed a little and slam into the table.

"Stop interfering with my plans, Minerva. Every time you think you're one step ahead of me, I'm two steps ahead of you, which is why I've already planned this. I can kill you right this instant and make it seem anonymous if I want to. But you see, you've stolen something precious from me, and I want you to suffer for it," I hissed at her not too loudly, but loud enough for only her to hear.

"Cocky bastard! You think you're so great. Just remember this – I'll have my men destroy your precious thing if I were to die by your hands!" She whisper-shouted, got up, and left. Then about thirty seconds after she left, the electricity went back on. Everybody began whispering and talking about what happened. Natsu came over to me.

"Lucy! What the hell happened?!" He demanded, but then his eyes widened in shock and fear. I then realized that somebody was behind me, so I tried to kick them, but unfortunately, this guy had a knife and stabbed straight through my leg.

"How dare you injure me, bastard," I managed to hiss at the man, who was burying the knife further through my leg. I grabbed the knife, pulled it out and stabbed him in the chest, despite the pain in my leg. "Shit, too much blood is flowing," I said to myself, holding my wound.

"LUCY!" Natsu and other people around me crowded me.

"Tch, why is everyone so annoying? So loud...getting dizzy,..." I muttered as my vision began to get blurry.

"GET SOME HELP! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Natsu yelled. I chuckled a little. _Dammit, I'm losing too much blood. He stabbed straight through my leg all the way through. At this rate, I'm going to.. lose consciousness..._Just then, I blacked out.

* * *

BWAHAHAH A cliffy~... I think. Don't worry, she won't die. (OH MY GOSH IT'S A SPOILER ! if you actually read this part.) I was going to make it a stab in the stomach, but I decided leg. What good would this story be if she died? And it's only the 14th chapter! I already got it all planned out, no problemo! ...Actually I only got the ending planned out, I'm just writing down whatever pops in my mind LOL. But this chapter was planned :3. I wanted Natsu to realize his feelings, thus making Lucy wounded! Amazing author plan, I know *pats self on the back* Btw Haruka's appearance is on my profile, too! Idk if I should put one for Daemon...

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	15. She Who Made Me Her Little Slave

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 15 – She Who Made Me Her Little Slave

A/N. Now then, don't get any wrong ideas about the chapter title _ I did leave you with a cliffy though o3o Don't worry, she can't die from being stabbed in the leg other than losing a ton of blood, but with so many people, who would let her slowly die like that? e-e Now then, onto the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

_"LUUUUUCYYY!"_

_Huh? Why am I hearing so many shouts and noises?_ I thought. I tried looking around but everything was black.

"_I-I-Is she okay?! Doctor, please!"_ Huh? Why are these voices fading? Where am I?

_"She's fine, but be careful around her. She had the surgery about two days ago."_ (A/N. I'm not exactly sure about this, like if she needs surgery or not from a stab wound in the thigh, or like if they can visit her around two days after surgery...Please tell me if I'm wrong/correct!)

_"C-C-Could...*sniff* I s-stay with h-h-her? *sniff*" _I heard the scratchy voice of a sobbing person, who sounded familiar but since the person was crying, I couldn't really tell. _Oh yeah, I got the stab wound. That little motherf**ker. Looks like I got to a hospital, huh? Tch, I shouldn't need-_ All of a sudden, I felt a surge of pain.

"_AUGH!"_ I yelled. Suddenly I heard shuffling of feet, gasps, and low cheers.

"_L-Lucy?! O-Open your eyes! I-I d-d-don't care, just o-open your eyes!" _I heard that scratchy voice again. Open my eyes? They are open, right? But I only see blackness. I then felt something warm clutching my arm, and uncomfortable pillows. I also felt a few wet spots on my arm and that horrible pain in my leg. I groaned.

"Lu...cy?" I heard the voice louder this time, instead of it fading earlier. I tried to open my eyes, but every time I opened like a centimeter, blinding light flowed into it, making me close it quickly. _On count of three. 1...2...3!_ At that, I forced my eyes to snap open, which was a horrible idea, but I needed to open my eyes.

As soon as my eyes got used to it, I saw Natsu, some unknown doctor, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, etc. I stared at Natsu's face, which was completely red and wet from tears, I assumed. I stared down at the hand that grabbed my arm, and realized it was Natsu's. I glared at him.

"Pinky, you bastard, tell me what the hell is going on here," I growled, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. He laughed a little, let go of my arm, and wiped away some stray tears.

"Y-You see, I called f-for the *sniff* ambulance, and t-they *sniff* brought y-you here. I thought y-you were going to die, but who w-would die from a leg injury? P-Pretty pathetic o-of me, huh?" He sniffed, letting a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"Then why was I out for more than two days?" I glared at the doctor, who smiled at me.

"We gave you a dosage of sleep medicine so you wouldn't necessarily feel pain," He explained, which made me angry. _Days...of being vulnerable to especially Minerva! I can't allow that! I'm going straight back 'home'!_ I thought angrily. I basically pulled the IV off really fast, making it bleed, but I didn't care. I also ripped off the wires, making everybody shout and panic.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The doctor yelled. I glared at him with such frost and venom in my eyes that he stopped and shut up immediately.

"I don't need your petty help. I already got surgery, right? Then I'm free to go," I hissed, taking one step on the ground and immediately flinched backwards of the pain that shot up through my right leg.

"L-Lucy! You c-can't exactly walk yet!" Natsu called, pulling on my arm. I hissed at him.

"I. Don't. Care. I'm getting out of here," I growled, and took another step again, gritting my teeth to refrain from yelling out.

"But you can't-"

"I DON'T-"

"I'LL CARRY YOU!" Natsu blurted out, leaving everyone in the room to stare at him strangely. I raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Honestly and truly, you'll carry me anywhere?" I crossed my arms, leaning my weight over to my good leg. He blushed, and nodded slowly.

"Do it bridal style, Natsu!" Lisanna cheered with Mirajane.

"Yeah, besides, if you did it piggy-back, then there's a chance of you letting go of her legs, and then she might fall because she can't grab on anymore! Whereas in bridal style, you have a better grip _underneath_ her legs, so there won't be too much of a chance of falling! Unless she's heavy, of course," Mira smiled "innocently". I rolled my eyes.

"Then so be it, if you want me to get all romantic and lovey-dovey," I sighed. "Natsu, pick me up," I gave him a bored expression. He blushed and nodded. He then picked me up, with one hand on my back, and the other underneath around my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You dare drop me, I will scream bloody murder at you, and the next thing you'll know, you'll be seeing Satan in Hell," I threatened him, who nodded and gulped.

"C-Can someone get my phone? It's in the front left pocket," Natsu asked. Erza immediately grabbed the phone, but since she grabbed it so fast, it slipped out of her hand and broke into pieces on the floor. Natsu's jaw dropped. "M-My phone!" Erza patted his back.

"Don't worry, you can use my phone." Erza whipped out her phone.

"Err, I can't really, but can you dial my dad and tell him to come over here?" Natsu asked her, who nodded and started to call him.

"So Natsu. Why were you crying over such a little thing?" He immediately started to stutter.

"I-I, err...u-u-um I-I w-w-was j-just!" He stuttered over every little word and couldn't even say a complete sentence! I laughed at state.

"Come on, take me to your house, Pinky. Or mine. I don't care. I just want to eat something sweet and lay in a comfortable bed," I narrowed my eyes when I said the last parts.

"Um...I don't know where you house is," He sweat dropped.

"I live at that Lil Devil whatever cafe." I rolled my eyes.

"The one you work-"

"Shut up."

He immediately nodded and walked out of the room. I was still very tired, so I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. As I did so, however, it immediately quickened. _Blushing again huh? I'm so tired. Plus the sound of his heart beat isn't so bad._ I thought, got myself sort of comfortable in his arms and fell asleep.

-A Little While Later-

"L-Lucy!" I heard a voice. I groaned, and snuggled into a familiar pillow._ Ah, I just love how my pillow is designed. It's not too fluffy, not too flat. Just perfect._ I snuggled into it more when a thought struck me. _Why is this pillow here? Wasn't Natsu carrying me?_ My eyes snapped open and I saw Natsu staring down at me. I then saw Aisaka, Lucifer, Takumi, and Haruka staring down at me.

"What in the freaking name of Hell is going on here?" I crossed my arms.

"This pink-haired guy said that you fell asleep and lived here, so he brought you here." Haruka jerked her thumb towards Natsu.

"Hm. Thanks for bringing me home. If you can call it home," I stretched my arms.

"Wait, you really do live here?!" Natsu looked at me with surprise.

"Yea. It has a big basement with plenty of rooms. Why not just move here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Then, these are your...friends?" He pointed towards them. They looked at me expectantly.

"You can say that. Why? You interested in dating one of them or something?" I poked his chest away. "Eh, don't answer that. Just steal a cupcake, a chocolate one, and bring it to me." I pointed towards the stairs.

"B-But-"

"I can't do anything with my leg, now, can I?"

"O-Oh...s-sure!" Natsu practically ran up the stairs frantically. Haruka, Takumi, Aisaka, and Lucifer stared at me.

"That's. Natsu Dragneel?" Haruka jerked her thumb towards the stairs. I nodded.

"He's...such a great model! With pink hair, I can add a pink wig anytime and put tons of make up on him and make him look like a real girl!" Haruka had sparkles around her.

"Don't joke around. Is Daemon lazy as usual?" I asked, trying to look around.

"HEY! I'M ACTUALLY INSPECTING THE KNIFE, HERE!" I heard him yell. I slowly tried to sit up, wincing every once in a while, and looked around again. This time, I saw him at a couch pointing up a bloody knife.

"How'd you, the great Lucy, get stabbed anyway?" Lucifer crossed his arms. I sighed.

"I actually let my guard down for one second. Tch." I looked away.

"Well then, he must be something to get your guard down," Aisaka tilted her head and put a finger on her chin, thinking.

"He's something." I muttered.

* * *

-Natsu's POV-

_ACK! WHERE DO I GET THE CUPCAKES?! Maybe I could ask an employee. _I quickly spotted a male employee. _Whew!_ "Uh, excuse me, my friend needs a chocolate cup-"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! SHIZZ! HEY! YOU THERE! GET ME A CHOCOLATE CUPCAKE RIGHT NOW!" The employee yelled at another employee, who nodded frantically. He turned back to me again. "This is Lucy, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah! How'd you know?" I asked.

"Working with her gives you the benefit of knowing her. If she asks for that chocolate cupcake, and if it's late, she summons Satan from Hell," He gulped and trembled. I gulped too, and hoped I wouldn't be too late. I quickly got the cupcake from the other employee and ran down the stairs.

"L-LUCY! I GOT YOUR CUPCAKE!" I yelled, holding it up. She looked up at me.

"Thanks Pinky. I also need you to do the dishes and laundry. Today was supposed to be my turn, but I can't, and everybody's doing something," She smirked at me. I gaped at her._ She's making me her slave! But she's injured, so I guess I have to help her._ I sighed.

"Where's the kitchen and laundry room?" I asked.

"Go down that tiny hallway, second door on left. Once you're done, go to the third door on your right. Good luck," She chuckled darkly a little, and bit into her cupcake. I sweat dropped. _How hard could this be?_

Apparently, I underestimated it. The second door on the left was the laundry room. I thought it was going to be a normal pile of clothes, but I was _dead_ wrong. Three _humongous_ piles of dirty clothes, mostly consisting of girly clothes. My face had gone pale from looking at it. I pulled up the lid for the washer, and turned on the water. I then put a small-ish amount of the soap in it, and put in a reasonable amount of clothes. I then closed the lid and leaned my back against the wall, closing my eyes. _That's half of one of the piles._ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a little bubbling and bubbles popping. I opened my eyes and saw soap bubbles coming out of the washer! _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS?! I POURED IN A SMALL AMOUNT!_ I mentally yelled in frustration. The machine started to shake, and more of the bubbles and foam (A/N. I think it's bubbles/foam...right?) came out.

"Gahhh! LUCYYYYY!" I yelled, slamming open the door.

-Meanwhile, with Lucy-

"The princess decided not to choose any of the princes, and instead chose the dragon. They lived happy ever after. The End." She read aloud. Lucy stared at the _very_ childish picture book for a second, before throwing it hard on the ground. Apparently, she had thrown it so hard that it broke.

"Why'd you break it?" Aisaka raised an eyebrow. She glared at her.

"It's stupid! If I were her, I'd slaughter all of them and rule the kingdom myself. And when the day comes to my death, I'll let it suffer and fall." She grinned evilly at the thought. Aisaka shook her head and sighed.

"By the way, it wasn't your turn to do the chores. It was actually my turn. Why'd you tell Natsu to do it?"

"Who doesn't enjoy entertainment? Everybody living here knows that that you should only add a really tiny bit of soap in there. If you pour the normal amount for every normal washer, then it'll shake violently and start spitting out tons of foam. I bet he'll be yelling in a couple minutes," She shrugged.

-Back to Natsu-

I slammed open the door, but then all that foam and bubbles came out, making me fall into it, like an avalanche but much more soft and not deadly. I stood up again, holding the wall for support. "LUCY! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE WASHER MACHINE?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I glared at from across the hall, but my appearance of foam and bubbles all around my body probably didn't support it. She was laughing her butt off.

Her brown haired friend (A/N. That's Aisaka, but I'm not sure how I described her.) walked up to me. "It wasn't her turn today. You might want to change your clothes. Ask that short tan-ish haired guy on that couch for some extra clothes. For now, I'll just do the chores since it was my turn," She sighed and jerked her thumb towards the said person. I nodded and walked up to him. The moment he noticed me and looked up from his book, he started laughing.

"OH MY GOD DUDE PFFFFT HAHAHAHAH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" He fell down onto the couch, kicking up and down in the air while holding his stomach. I sighed.

"_She_," I pointed my finger to Lucy, who was looking at me highly amused on another couch, "made me do the laundry. Got any extra clothes?"

"P-Pfft...y-yeah. In that room with the black and silver door," Takumi muffled his laughter.

"While you're at it, get me my stash of Pocky, my drawing pad, a pencil, an eraser, a thin blanket, a lamp, two heavy, thick and hardback books, and three pens!" Lucy smirked. My jaw dropped. _How many things does she need?!_

After I changed into what looked a little like my school outfit – but it was a little big on me -, I mentally started to count off the items in my mental list as I gathered them. _Pocky, check. Art stuff, check. Um, blanket, check. Heavy books, check. Lamp, check. Okay, I have everything._ My hands were really full, so I kicked open the door.

"Lucy! I got your items!" I announced.

"Bring it here!"

I walked over to the couch she was sitting on, and set them down in front of her. "Set the art stuff onto my lap, same with the blanket and Pocky, and you can leave the rest there." She told me. I did as I was told.

"How are you going to reach uh...the lamp and the books?" I asked, scratching my head.

"I have my ways. Also, get me some coffee. I haven't had it in a while, so I need my freaking coffee." Her aura turned menacing and filled with rage, so I hurried up the stairs, quickly made coffee, ran down the stairs, and gave her the coffee. I panted a little because I had ran so fast.

She took a large sip of the coffee. "Kay. You can rest. I'll be expecting you in an hour or so, though," She smirked. I sighed, laid down on another of their large couches – how many couches did they have? – and decided to rest for the time being. But before I fully went to sleep, I heard her say, "Oyasuminasai, Pinky," I felt my cheeks heat up for a moment, but I soon went to sleep, my thoughts filled of her.

* * *

So much NaLu moments! *sniff sniff* I'm so proud of them! XD Btw, can you tell me how long it takes for a person whose been stabbed in the leg or somewhat to heal? Or in Lucy's case, how long it'd take for her to walk and go back to school? I also don't know if I got the hospital thing right, but I tried my best e-e. I'm no doctor, psh. Until next time!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	16. She Who I Discovered

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 16 – She Who I Discovered

A/N. Sorry for not updating in a short while _ I was like so unmotivated and ... lazy, I guess. I'm like "OMAIGODDD I'm so bored, but then I don't want to update" but then I thought about some fellow readers that might actually really like this story, so I decided to update! Hurray! **NOTICE: I won't be able to update for a week starting from next Wednesday due to a vacation!** That's all I really needed to say e-e

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

-Natsu's Dream-

_"_Hey Pinky, I got something to tell ya," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. I turned around. Lucy was wearing her usual black jacket with her hood on and her hands in the pockets, while wearing a plaid black and white skirt with the chains on them.

"What is it?" I asked. "You're actually going to tell me something?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. My identity...do you want to learn about it?" She tilted her head a little, smiling devilishly.

I blinked. "W-What? What do you mean?"

She chuckled. "Even Wendy knows about it. You may ask her, if you want. Just tell her about the mark on my neck," She tapped the side of her neck with her index and middle fingers, and vanished.

"Huh? Neck? Wendy? Whaa...?" Question marks surrounded me. I suddenly felt something hard dig into my stomach. "THE HELL?! Who's...doing this...?" I muttered as everything began fading.

* * *

-End of Natsu's Dream-

"OI! PINKY!" I heard a large yell and that "something" dug harder into my stomach.

"ACK! IT HURTSSS!" I yelled, snapping my eyes open. I saw Lucy in front of me, holding one of her crutches on my stomach. _So that's what caused me pain._ I thought.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and threw that crutch somewhere, and instead just using one of them. "You slept through the night. Haruka made you breakfast," She pointed to the plate on the table filled with delicious looking food. It held delicious sweets along with some toast. When I reached for the small chocolate or coffee cake, Lucy took it.

"W-What?! I was going to eat it!" I whined, reaching out for it as she began eating it.

"Shut it, Pinky. You know better than to eat chocolate in front of me," She rolled her eyes. I blinked. What she said reminded me of the dream I had.

"Eh...Lucy. What's your um...t-true identity...?" I nervously asked, hoping she wouldn't get mad. She raised an eyebrow.

"My identity...? Oh? You're into stalking, now?" She smirked as my cheeks heated up.

"N-No! Nothing like that!" I shook my head furiously. She shrugged and took another bite.

"Gray...you haven't asked Gray?" She narrowed her eyes for a second before returning to her bored expression. I shook my head. "Well, ask him." She then shoved the rest of the cake into her mouth. My jaw dropped. _How improper is she?! _ I watched as she chewed, swallowed, and then lick the crumbs off her fingers.

"Well? You gonna text him or something?" She looked at me with expectancy.

"O-Oh!" I struggled a little to find my cell phone. When I got it out, I found out I had like five texts from Gray.

**Oi, Natsu, first make sure Lucy ain't here.**

I blinked as I read the first text. I looked up, and saw Lucy chewing on a Pocky stick while throwing little crumbs at the long silver haired guy. I shrugged and continued to the next text.

**Kay then. Juvia n Lucy r acting suspicious. Well, the day b4 the dance, that is.** I raised an eyebrow. _Suspicious...? Lucy always acts like that, well, she's a delinquent... I guess. Juvia, though?_ I bit my bottom lip, reading the next text.

**I wuz walkin down the usual street 2 my house, u kno? I then heard Lucy n some other woman talking bout the Ball. I was backin out because I didnt want 2 get caught, n then Juvia warned me dat if I ever went that path again, she'll threaten me or sumthin. She didnt even call herself 'Juvia'. Lucy isnt telling us sumthin. **_Another woman? Wah? Juvia, threatening GRAY? And she didn't address herself as Juvia. Hm._ I thought. Before I could read more of his texts, the phone was taken from me.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" I tried to reach for it as Lucy read the texts. She smirked and chuckled.

"I knew he could be counted on. If you want to get nosy about me, Pinky, you can, but I ain't in that field, kay?" Lucy threw the phone back to me. I caught it clumsily, and put it back in my pocket. "Oi, Lucifer, Takumi. Take care of this baka. I'm going out, and I don't give a crap if you say I'm not healed yet," She hissed the last part at the two boys 'Lucifer' and 'Takumi', then sort of limped up the stairs.

"Err...so which is which?" I pointed at them. They grinned devilishly.

"I," the long silver haired guy jerked his thumb to himself," am Lucifer! Last names aren't needed." He had a glint in his eyes.

The other one, Takumi I assumed, chuckled. "I'm this idiot's friend, Takumi. Now, are you ready? We're going to...'take care of you' like Hell," Takumi cracked his knuckles. I gulped as they advanced on me. I jumped off the couch and made a break for it. Unfortunately, they both grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, little meat?" I looked to my side and saw Lucifer grinning. "You're a .. ... wimp, I suppose. We're going to change that."

Takumi sighed. "Don't sound so vicious. We're not beasts. Anyway, stop joking around Lucifer," Takumi glared at Lucifer. They turned me around, pushed me on the wall, and slammed their palm on the wall next to me.

"Listen, Pinky-" I cut Lucifer off.

"It's salmon!"

He rolled his eyes. "Listen, Pinky, if you want to hang around Lucy, you have to know certain things 'bout her. She's dangerous, yes. She's the one who brutally tortured those people earlier and left a warning message for you. It was just to get your attention, they're fine by the way if you're wondering," I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the last part.

"So, where'd you hear about her identity, anyway?" Takumi narrowed his eyes.

I gulped. "Er...my d-dream," I answered honestly.

"And what did she tell you?"

"To ask m-my younger sister, W-Wendy, about the mark on her neck," I bit my bottom lip.

"The mark. Did you see what it looked like?" Lucifer removed his hand from the wall. I shook my head.

"Should we tell him?" Takumi glanced at Lucifer as he removed his palm from the wall, too. They both backed up a little.

"Nah. He can figure it out himself," Lucifer then looked towards me. "However, I warn you Pinky. If you want to still be lovey dovey or whatever, there are consequences," He raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Great. Now, let's play," Takumi grinned.

* * *

-Ten Minutes Later-

"SCREW THIS! I HATE THIS GAME!" Lucifer threw down his deck of cards. I raised an eyebrow as Lucy's girl friends, who I discovered to be Aisaka and Haruka, laughed at him. I also discovered the other boy, to be Daemon.

"You said you wanted to play Uno," Aisaka shrugged.

"Fine then! I bet five dollars that I win in the next match!" Lucifer slammed a five dollar bill on the table.

"FINE THEN! I bet five dollars that _I_ win in the next match!" Aisaka yelled and slammed down another five dollar bill down on the table.

"I bet that _I_ will win the next match!" Takumi slammed his share of a five dollar bill onto the little stack on the table.

"I bet that Natsu loses!" Haruka 'hmph'ed as she put down her five dollars.

"You all will lose. It's obvious that _I'm_ going to win the next match!" Daemon smirked and slammed down the five dollar bill onto the little stack of five dollar bills. I sighed.

"I'll just bet that I win," I shrugged, pulled out a five dollar bill, and set it down. Whoever got their bet correct will get $30 total. I gulped. I better win this!

-Another 10 Minutes Later-

"UNO!" I slammed my card down on the table. Everybody gaped at me.

"NO WAY DUDE! YOU JUST FREAKING GOT $30!" Lucifer yelled, pointing at me. I shrugged and took all of the money.

"You underestimate me! Looks like I can buy a lot of stuff now," I counted the money and put it in my wallet. Takumi started sulking.

"FINE THEN! New game. This time, it's MONOPOLY!" Lucifer yelled, holding up the box for Monopoly. I sweat dropped. But before we could play, Lucy came into the room, holding a box.

"Uno? What the hell, Lucifer?" She raised an eyebrow. We all shrugged. Lucy sighed and set down the box. "Pinky, sorry, but this is classified stuff. Get out," She looked over to the stairs. I sighed, and walked up the stairs. But being the bad ass- err, no that really doesn't suit me. Being the... rebel I'll be for the time being, I'll eavesdrop on them. If I could really eavesdrop, anyway. I know this wouldn't really suit me, but Gray got me intrigued and classified information got me even more hooked, so I couldn't help it, but take this chance.

* * *

-Over to Lucy, Lucy's POV-

_Hmph, so baka Pinky is finally going to eavesdrop? Didn't know he had it in him. Was he so desperate for my identity? No matter, this isn't something to be too worried about_, I thought, glancing back at the stairs where I saw Natsu's shadow.

"Lucy, Natsu's eavesdropping, right?" Aisaka raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"This is his first time though. Probably one of the worst things he'd ever do, besides being friends with me," I smirked as I opened the box. Inside were various guns and knives. However, they're all fake weapons.

"What's with these?" Takumi narrowed his eyes as he inspected one of the fake guns.

I smirked. "A little mole in their territory. Why not?" I dug to the bottom of the box, and grabbed some files. "Here, take these. I already memorized them." I threw them down on the table. They immediately started analyzing it.

"Hm. Their files, huh?" Haruka smiled lazily, tapping her left index finger on her lips as she scanned through a file.

"Interesting – and memorized. Burn them." Daemon smiled as he pulled out a lighter. I chuckled.

"YOU HEAR THAT, PINKY?!" I yelled. I heard a little squeak coming from the stairs. "Come out. I expected you to eavesdrop anyway." I called out. I turned around and saw Natsu blushing as hell, slowly coming down the stairs.

"E-Err...I-I...I was u-um..." He stuttered. I laughed a little at the sight. I walked over to him, and despite his infuriatingly height that was about two inches taller than me, I patted and rubbed his head.

"Don't be so uptight, Pinky. Yes yes, I'm evil or a delinquent, whatever you would call me. Just don't call me a little girl or any sappy, disgusting stuff." I rolled my eyes. This was probably the best I could do to comfort someone, much less comfort anyone at all. I had to comfort a wimp who got caught, and probably felt super duper really guilty for it.

"Aww, is our little leader getting lovey dovey?" Lucifer mocked. A tick mark grew on my head.

"Mutter. Those. Two. Words. And. I. Will. Murder. You." I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Eh...err...u-uh...u-u-um...L-Lucy..." Natsu muttered. I stopped rubbing his hair, which I was unconsciously doing – probably because it was really soft for some reason. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Err...c-c-can you a-at least e-explain...?" He looked down. I hit my fist into the palm of my hand.

"Oh yeah! Come on, sit down Pinky. I don't want to explain too much. Too much of a bother," I rolled my eyes and led him to the couches.

"Who wants to present the drawings?" Takumi raised an eyebrow. I blinked.

"I did it last time for Haruka." I stated.

"I already did it for Aisaka," Takumi leaned back on the couch.

"And Aisaka did it for err...I shouldn't really say, but let's just say a... newbie," I scratched my head.

"Why am I always left out? I did it for Lucifer," Daemon sighed.

"You're left out because you're too dark, and easy to forget," I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, that means Lucifer hasn't done it yet," Aisaka smiled at Lucifer, who paled.

"HELL NO! Those crappy drawings... no way!" Lucifer made an X with his arms. We all stared at him, who sighed. "Fine." He grabbed out a little sketchpad, and flipped to the first page.

"So first of all, we have to explain the gangs. Around 25 years ago, two gangs controlled Magnolia. Okay, not controlled, but controlled the gang part of Magnolia. This was Illusionary Cross and Bloodied Sabers. And the leader of Illusionary Cross happened to be Lucy's mother when she was around her age." Lucifer pointed to me. The drawings on the sketchpad showed two circles with the words **Illusionary Cross** in one and **Bloodied Sabers** in another.

"Yeah yeah, continue," I waved my hand.

"So, these two gangs were at war with each other. The two leaders decided to end the war, and control parts of Magnolia equally. Lucy's mother, Layla, made a treaty with the other gang's leader, Jiemma, who was actually quite older than her." Lucifer flipped the page on the sketchpad.

"Unfortunately, Jiemma betrayed her and actually killed two members of her trusted friends .This led to a full blown war for a couple years, until Layla had become pregnant. Jiemma already had a child that was of 2 years old when she became pregnant. They both decided to live in peace again, until Layla was shot dead by Lucy's father from protecting some gang members. Jiemma was also caught in the shooting." The drawings showed a treaty and then weird drawings of people dead.

"So then, Minerva, Jiemma's daughter, decided to have revenge when she was older. She decided that avenging her father by killing Lucy. She made her own gang, no, organization called Sabertooth. Sabertooth dealt with assassinations of gangs she disliked, and its purpose was also to destroy Lucy and her newly made gang, Midnight Mind."

"WHOA WHOA, Lucy's the Blood Mistress?!" Natsu interrupted. We all stared at him, before face palming.

"Dude, she looks suspicious, she tortured people, she freaking has skill and talent, and you heard the rumor. HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!" Takumi sighed and shook his head. Natsu blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Well, now you know Natsu. Oi, Lucifer, continue," I rolled my eyes. Lucifer sighed.

"Midnight Mind became so fearless and dangerous it scared Minerva. So, she took something very precious from Lucy and made a deal with her. She said 'If you want this back, you have to kill some certain people'. By this time, Minerva already made countless enemies, including the Fairy Tail gang. B-"

"My school has a gang?!" Natsu blurted out. We stared at him again.

"Yeah. Our tiny principal knows 'bout it too." I stated. "Now, stop interrupting and listen."

Lucifer continued. "But Lucy still refused. And since she didn't want Minerva to go killing people around to search for her, the gang disappeared from sights and the news. We went into hiding, you could say. Then, Lucy formed a new gang, Chained Eyes, here in Magnolia so that she can keep daily checks on Minerva. She purposely did this so that she could get Minerva's attention. Minerva bargained with her again, and this time Lucy accepted. And, Lucy's mission currently is to kill your Student Council," Lucifer said bluntly.

"M-Me...? B-But...I-I... I'm in t-the..." Natsu stuttered, his face full of fear.

"Don't worry," I sighed, "I ain't gonna kill ya, or anybody else besides people from Sabertooth that is. I originally was going to, but then my little mole said she was going to kill me anyway if I did it. So now, you discovered my identity, hurray. Wendy actually knew this, too," I explained. Natsu's jaw dropped.

"W-Wendy? H-how?"

"Eh, she learned about gangs fast. She saw the mark on my neck and instantly figured out I was in this gang. Pretty smart kid," I smirked. "And now that you know about the whole deal, you're going to keep your mouth shut until I let you, or I spill it myself. And, you're involved with everything. Want a peaceful life now, hm, Pin~ky?" I looked at him, leaning back on the couch.

"U-Um...I-I... I d-don't know," He scratched his head as he stammered.

I laughed. Everybody except Natsu stared at me strangely. "What? I can laugh normally, just not too well and not very often," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway Natsu, do me a favor. Every time you see somebody suspicious, like really suspicious with cliché shades or something, or the woman I yelled and kicked at the Ball, tell me, or any of these people." I jerked my thumb to "those people". Natsu nodded.

Lucifer wolf whistled. "Wow, he's really submissive and obedient, but innocent and somewhat idiotic at the same time." He commented, grinning.

"Don't scare the shit out of him, Lucifer. He already has to deal with this gang stuff. "I scolded, throwing one of the fake guns at him.

"Ouch! You're getting awfully soft," Lucifer said, rubbing his aching head.

"Shut up, nobody is soooo easy to tease like Natsu is," I limped – sort of- over to Natsu and pulled on his cheek.

"H-Hey! Y-you...called m-me by my n-name!" He sort of exclaimed/stammered as he blushed lightly in embarrassment. I blinked.

"Does that make a difference, eh Pinky?" I growled as I pulled on his cheek harder.

"Owww! S-Stop it, it hurts!" He whined, trying to get away from me. I laughed as I let go.

"Amazing..." I heard Takumi mutter. I whipped my head around, narrowing my eyes.

"She..."Lucifer murmured.

"Actually..." Haruka continued.

"Really.." Then Aisaka continued.

"Laughed." Daemon finished. A tick mark grew on my head. I cracked my knuckles.

"I think that you haven't had enough punishment, ne?" I said, venom dripping in every word.

"Hey, Natsu, you surprisingly took the news well." Takumi called to him.

"...I-I'm actually freaking o-out inside," He admitted, looking down.

"Oh. Well, you're better at masking your emotions better than us...I think," Takumi scratched his head as he recalled his memories. I yawned.

"I'm beat." I announced, laying down on the couch and onto Natsu's lap.

"FROM DOING WHAT, EXACTLY?! I DID ALL THE EXPLAINING HERE!" Lucifer yelled dramatically, imaginary flames coming out of his mouth.

"Shut it, I'm gonna take a nap. My leg is also killing me. You don't mind, right Pinky?" I looked up at him, who was blushing like crazy again.

"Y-yeah, I d-don't mind.." He whispered a little. I smirked.

"The more you blush, the more people are going to tease you~," I poked his cheek, and then closed my eyes. _Hm, he's so fun to tease. I wonder how he's like when there's some real action. Ah, I'll just worry about him later. Oyasuminasai, Natsu._

* * *

So much NaLu in this chapter it's overwhelming me! Doki doki! XD JK, psssshhhh. I also wanted to get this out of the way, too. It's such a bother dragging it out *yawns like Lucy* In case you don't read the top A/N, I'll say it again: **I won't be able to update for a week starting from next Wednesday due to a vacation!** That'll be all. Well then, until next time~!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	17. She Who Is Beyond Stressed

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 17 – She Who Is Beyond Stressed

A/N. WAHHHHHHHHHH SOOO SORRY T_T I went on a week-long vacation (Did I tell you that? I'm sure I did...right?) And then I had no motivation...sorry. Sorry from the bottom of my brain, because my brain is technically what gives me emotions – logic, dur! XD Ah, you shouldn't read this boring Author's Note then, just read the chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

I woke up, groaning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I tried to remember yesterday's events. _Oh yeah...Lucy's a gang member and she's the Blood Mistress. Eh, oh well_, I thought, before freezing. _...Did I just think she's a freaking gang member and the Blood Mistress?! HOLY HELL WHAT THE HELL AM I STILL DOING HERE ALIVE SHE'S GOING- wait she decided not to kill me. 'Kay, whew! But holy shit...I just hope I'm not dragged into my already crappy life full of paperwork! Wait, aren't I already dragged in? _I panicked a "little" in my thoughts.

**_Natsu, you should've seen it coming. I mean, seriously. She has freaking EPIC POWERS AND SKILLS DUDE. What normal human has those!? You should've at least expected her to be dangerous!_**

_Inner Me~~~! SINCE WHEN DID YOU KNOW?! Wait, that would mean I knew too, if you knew because you're myself so I would've known already but I didn't but somehow you knew before me so how is-_

**_STOP BABBLING AND SHUT UP. I have access to your hidden and locked up intelligence._**

_Really..?!_

**_NO. You just haven't considered the idea. Anyway, you're going to be in danger now. If other gangs find out Lucy's fond of you-_**

_LUCY'S FOND OF ME?! SINCE WHEN?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! A WHAA~!?_

**_Idiot. She never shares her Pocky, EXCEPT YOU. She never hangs out with usually anybody, aside from her uhh...gang members, EXCEPT YOU. Don't you would've, I don't know, FIGURED THAT OUT BY NOW!?_**

_...Oh. I thought she was just being considerate. Then what about her being scary, all those notes thingies back then?_

**_Ask her yourself. Speak of the ...Devil...?_**

I blinked and saw Lucy dressed up as a devil. No, not one of those cartoon red devils. She had a "cute" black dress on with a red long sleeve underneath. She wore a black and red legging on her left leg, and bandages wrapped around the other leg, where I also saw a fake black tail near it (A/N. The bandages were for her wound...if you somehow forgot. I also forgot which leg was on, being a bad author _, so I just chose the right leg. Tell me if I'm correct or not! O3O). I looked up at her face, which was usually in its bored and scowling face of course, but there was a headband with two horns on her head. Her hair was also put up into pigtails.

I gaped. _What in the world...? Lucy...dressed up as a devil...?_ She scowled as she saw me gaping at her.

"Shut up, Pinky. Said it would attract customers." She made a disgusted look as she jerked her thumb behind her. I looked and saw Haruka in a similar outfit. She wore the same outfit, but the colors were reversed, and she had the same bunny headband on.

"Aw~! Don't be like that, Lu~cy! Being pretty and cute attracts plenty of customers! Especially the boys! That way we can destroy _them_, right?" At the last sentence, Haruka's face darkened and had a sadistic smile on it. I gulped.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Highly doubt Minerva's men would fall for this, otherwise they wouldn't be her... minions in the first place." She paused a little to think what to call the people working under Minerva. Instantly after she said that, Aisaka burst in.

"LUCY! THERE'S TONS OF MINERVA'S SERVANTS HERE!" She cried out. I sweat dropped. _Servants...? And what's more, they fell for it?!_

Lucy grinned at me for a split second, and then dragged me by the arm to upstairs, a little slowly since her leg was still injured. "Wha-?! Why am I going up there?!" I cried helplessly.

"Watch as I basically crush their hearts, ne, Pinky?" She turned around and smirked. When we reached the shop, she let go of me and walked over to a table full of highly suspicious men in shades and tuxedos. _Can they be anymore cliché than they already are?_ I sweat dropped again, watching.

Lucy walked over to the table – a little limping, too – and I could already picture her mischievous smirk turn into a seductive one. She slammed her hand down on the table when she reached it. From my angle, I could see the left side of her face, but that was enough since she glanced over to me and held a knowing look in them. Luckily, she wasn't too far from me so I could hear the conversation.

"Hello, what. would. you. like. to. or~der?" She tilted her head to the side a little. I already saw one of the men start to have a minor nosebleed, and some were massively blushing.

"Oh? Not doing your job, miss wai~tress?" One of them had a slight smirk.

"My...job~? My my, not bright, aren't cha?" She leaned in close to the man who last spoke, poking his chest sharply. He had a faint blush on his face as I scowled a little just for a split second.

_What's this feeling of wanting to just-_

**_Wanting to just rip the guy's head off, burn his body, crush his ashes even more, and kill his ghost in the afterlife for being close to Lucy? Yup, that's called jealousy. _**

_I-I'm not jealous! Why would I be...jealous?_

**_Hm...let me think about it. Uh, you've been crushing on her-_**

_HEY!_

**_-you've been hanging out with her a lot, you were her date, you feel slightly protective of her. And another man that dares be close to her? Yup, you've got a terrible sickness called jealousy!_**

I was so lost in my thoughts with "Inner Me" that I didn't realize Lucy was standing in front of me. "OI! PINKY! Get out of dreamland!" She kicked me with her good leg, and then winced a little as she had to put weight on her bad leg.

"G-Gomenasai! S-so...did you succeed?" I asked innocently. She sighed.

"When do I _not_ succeed is what you should be asking. Yes, it worked. Seduce 'em, and then turn them down the very last minute. One even tried to grope me, the filthy bastard, but I bit their fingers. Probably needs to bandage it or the blood will soak into their upcoming food," She rolled her eyes.

"B-Bite?"

"Ya. What, you think I'm going to let them touch me with their filthy hands? You're gravely mistaken. Anyway, I want a cupcake." She went over to a cupcake stand, and stole a chocolate cupcake. She ate it within _seconds_ and licked off the crumbs left on her fingers. "So Pinky, what do ya want?" She raised an eyebrow.

"H-How'd you know?" I stammered a little in shock.

"Eyes tell everything. You're still in shock, eh? Not a surprise. Might wanna do it in the basement," She motioned her hand for me to follow her as we walked down into the basement. _What was the point of going up there in the first place then? Just to show me Minerva's men?_ I thought as I carefully stepped down the stairs.

"HEY~! LUCY! Got some news for ya~" Lucifer yelled when we reached the basement. There was somebody else with him. I couldn't get a good view since their back was turned to me, but I'm sure I recognized them.

"J-JUVIA?!" I yelled, pointing a finger at her. She turned around, a look of shock on her.

"Ah, Natsu-san. You're here-good. Phantom Lord has heard of Natsu and is now targeting him." She said. My eyes widened. _Me...?!_

"Knew it. Attacking a weak target, huh? Now I have to protect someone, too," Lucy muttered. "Anything else?"

Juvia nodded. "Lucifer has stolen some of your allowance." She stated and pointed to Lucifer, who was cursing under his breath. Juvia then walked out the backdoor.

"Lucifer, my nails were sharpened yesterday." Lucy held up her fingers which indeed did show her nails were slightly sharp, but not like a cat's or anything.

Lucifer scowled a little and handed Lucy a small wad of money. "Pinky, whaddaya want to ask me?" She closed an eye, counting the money carefully.

"What was the point of the... err...notes thing?" I scratched my head. She opened her eye and looked up at me, before closing it and counted off the money again.

"Makes it dramatic. Plus it's fun seeing you run around. Who wouldn't want to see somebody run around for no pointless reason? And then to surprise you with a kiss? Builds up the trust and feelings, you know," She answered without looking up at me. I froze a little. _Dramatic?! That was probably my first kiss! Did I have a first kiss...? I think it was Lisanna when I was younger...she did say she wanted to marry me...though I'm sure she got over it...wait I'm getting totally sidetracked! _

"Then what about the cafe...incident?"

"Oh. Did I not explain that? Wanted to scare you. Seems fitting, ya know. Thunderstorm outside, lights went out. Plus I was warning you to not stick your nose in my business. Who knows back then what would've happened if you found out earlier."

"Um...what about your watch?" I pointed to her black watch. She looked up from her money at me and blinked.

"Dude give it up, her watch is freaking complicated. Only she knows what it does. I tried to figure it out but it's like Sudoku filled with dots and random letters and full of other things that whatever she programmed it to be!" Lucifer answered for her while rolling his eyes. Lucy shrugged.

"Sorry Pinky. Secret. Anything else?" She put the wad of money in a hidden pocket in the dress. "By the way Lucifer, I know you kept ten dollars in your pocket. Hand 'em over," She held out her hand as Lucifer cursed again and put the said amount of money into her hand.

"A-Am I going to g-get hurt?" I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Come on, Pinky. Just 'cause Phantom Lord is targeting you doesn't mean that I'll let you get hurt. You think they'll beat me? I crushed their asses before." She smirked. I felt relieved. "However, that doesn't mean they won't hurt you," She jerked her thumb to Lucifer, Takumi, and Daemon on the couches.

"Huh? W-Wait, what's going on?" Takumi looked up from his book as he heard his name called. Lucifer face palmed.

"We can bully you, right Natsu?" Lucifer grinned. I gulped. "After all, you stole all the money from Uno last time! I demand we play MONOPOLY. I am the MASTER at Monopoly, so don't think you're getting away with this, punk!" He yelled and grabbing the Monopoly box out of nowhere.

Lucy face palmed. "If you insist, but I'm sure I beat you ten times at this," She sighed and walked over to the couches with me, Aisaka, and Haruka.

"W-What about the cafe?" I asked Aisaka.

"I said it was lunch time. No big deal," She shrugged. We set out the Monopoly board carefully, and chose our pieces.

"Aww, why do I get the freaking hat?!" Lucifer complained. Aisaka was about to yell back at him when two people fell onto the table and crushed it completely.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to notice. Have your skills gotten rusty?" Lucy scowled and little and hauled the two people up like it was paper. One was a boy with spiky blonde hair, and the one had black hair...like an emo guy? "Sting? Rogue? What, now I have to worry about kicking your asses too?" Lucy snapped, and dragged them to a more open space. She dropped them on the ground harshly.

"Bastard! What makes you think you can beat us?!" The blonde one yelled as he sat up, along with the emo-looking guy.

"It's nice to see you too, Sting," Lucy sarcastically remarked.

"Well, I have a bomb in case our cover is blown." The blonde guy – Sting- held up a bomb with a timer on it. My eyes widened.

"Aisaka. Disarm it." Lucy ordered as Sting laughed cruelly. Suddenly Aisaka was at his side in seconds, grabbing the grenade. Within ten seconds, she disabled it and threw it away. Sting's eyes widened.

"B-Bastar-"

"Shut up you stupid annoying bee," Lucy hissed and crushed his stomach with her good leg. He fell back down and gritted his teeth as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. The emo-looking guy – I assume that's Rogue – was about to speak when Lucy interrupted him. "Shut up Rogue. You can't do a single thing to me," She snapped. Rogue then took out a knife and pointed it towards her.

"This could be interpreted as war," He simply stated, staring straight at her. Lucy laughed.

"A freaking war for a little boo-boo on him?" She laughed cruelly again. "Desperate, huh?" He threw the knife towards her. She tried to dodge it, but only being half successful as Sting grabbed her leg. The knife scratched her arm, and some strands of her hair.

Her face darkened. "War? You want war? You brought this upon yourselves." I glanced nervously towards Rogue and then to Lucy. _War...?!_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I snarled a little, putting pressure on the scratch on my arm. It was deeper than I had expected, and my leg injury hasn't healed completely yet. _Snobby Daddy's girl wants a war? What happened to the bargain? She said at the ball that she still has the item. _I thought bitterly. "Rogue, what are your orders?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He didn't reply. I snarled.

"What are your orders?!" I yelled a little. He still didn't reply. Then a thought struck me. _Minerva isn't so stupid to send only two spies. She must have backup. _Sure enough, I looked behind me and saw three other people of Minerva's men.

"Do you need help, Lucy?!" Takumi yelled.

"I. Don't." I hissed back. I glanced behind me for a second, and saw one of the men disappeared. I looked over to Natsu, and saw one of the men behind Natsu, holding his arms back. He looked over to me with pleading eyes. _Don't let this get to you, Lucy. You're just stressed out. If I'm going to be stressed out from protecting Natsu I might as well have Aisaka or someone do it for me. Stupid headache.._ I thought. Then, I felt something squirm under me. I blinked and looked down, realizing I still had my hold on Sting.

"Bastard! How dare you ignore _me!_" Sting yelled, only adding to my headache.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and stomped on his stomach with nearly all my strength. He coughed and spit out a couple drops of blood.

"You can't make me, you-"

"Stupid bitchy Minerva and all you bastards. TO HELL WITH THIS!" I yelled and stomped on his stomach with more force, causing him to spit out more blood. "Tell Minerva this: Stop your bitchy men from coming here and come here yourself." I hissed at the other men. Natsu was still being held. I glanced over to Takumi, who got the message. Takumi quickly went over to the man holding Natsu, and knocked him out by striking the back of his head.

Rogue's eyes narrowed at me. "Minerva will not be happy." He said, and proceeded to leave with the remaining men, including Sting, who I let go and was cursing as he caught up with Rogue.

"L-Lucy...?" I heard Natsu's voice. I was about to snap at him, but then realized he was probably dramatized from this. Any normal person would be.

I sighed and walked over to him. "Sorry you had to see that Natsu. Just stressed." I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the throbbing pain from my headache. "Oi!" I clapped, grabbing everyone's attention. "Register for Fairy Tail High. You're helping in this." I announced. _More stress for me if they cause trouble at the school_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

Yes yes, fail way of ending it. But you see, I also have a minor headache and I didn't know how else to end it T_T Once again, sorry for the absence! If you were an author, you'd know the feeling of unmotivation-ness! Plus I was also on a vacation, as mentioned in the above Author's Note. Hm...I think the next chapter for this would be very fun~! Haruka, Aisaka, Takumi, Lucifer, and Daemon joining the school? XD I thought it would be better for Lucy so that she doesn't have to protect Natsu all the time. Well then, until next time! O3O Which is probably in a day or so, idk.

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	18. She Who Brought Her Friends

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 18 – She Who Brought Her Friends

A/N OSSSUUUU~~! Just wanted to say that O3O I hope I didn't make you wait too long, my very little fellow readers and fans of mine! Bwahahhaha this chapter is mainly just about "them" entering the school...and create problems...*sigh* Just go read it... _

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Gray's POV

I yawned as I sat in my seat. I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I noticed there were around five more desks in the classroom. I rubbed my eyes again and blinked. _Are we getting new students? Or maybe it's just my imagination,_ I thought. After a minute to yawning and blankly staring at the board, Lucy and Natsu came in.

" 'Morning, Lucy. Natsu." I lazily waved towards them.

"Yo." She nodded her head towards me in acknowledgement. Natsu waved, too, and I couldn't help but wonder why they were so close to each other. Lucy's right hand was in her pocket, and Natsu waved with his left hand. Their other hands were hidden...wait! _HIDDEN?! THAT MEANS THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS OH MY GOD THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD OH MY GOSH I CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND- wait, yes I can. Calm your thoughts, Gray Fullbuster. It's not like Ultear will beat you up again *shudder* and it's not like you like-like Lucy, because you like Juvia. Whoa, too many likes in that sentence. Right, take a deep breath, rub your eyes, and look closely again._

I rubbed my eyes, pinched myself to be extra cautious, and opened my eyes. I blinked. They weren't holding hands! _AHA! I KNEW IT! Natsu could never score a girl, much less a delinquent at that!_ I mentally cheered for no reason.

"You were thinking that we held hands, eh?" I heard Lucy's voice. I jumped in my seat in shock.

"W-What? What are you talking about? Psssh. I wasn't thinking anything of the sort, I was just..uh," I looked around for an excuse, and saw a butterfly out the window. _Score!_ "I was just thinking how pretty that butterfly is!" I pointed out the window. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How unmanly. Guys don't look at butterflies," She rolled her eyes. I froze in shock and horror. _WHY DID I USE THAT EXCUSE ANYWAY?! MY PRIDE AS A MAN IS RUINED! _ I sobbed mentally. After that, I zoned out and started thinking about random things – such as how my pride as a man was eternally ruined, how the butterfly actually did look pretty, etc. – until the teacher came in.

"We have five new students today! Come on in and introduce yourselves!" The substitute teacher – once again - , Mr. Gildarts, announced. I blinked. _Five...at once?! Geez!_ I thought. Two girls and three boys entered. A girl with shoulder-ish length brown hair and a girl with long...pink hair...and bunny ears?! The boys weren't any different. One had blonde hair that somewhat covered one of his eyes, another had long silver hair, and then there's one with messy black hair, who I assumed was going to be emotionless and emo.

"Just call me Aisaka." The girl with brown hair crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

The girl with strange pink hair and bunny ears jumped up and down, giggling. "Yoroshiku! Call me Haruka!" She stopped and waved.

The blonde boy sighed and shook his head. "My name is...Takumi," He said it in such a way that made girls fall for him. I sweat dropped. _Is he a player or something...? Wait, does he have red eyes?! The probably normal ones out of this weird group were the brown haired girl, Aisaka, and the black haired boy!_

"Hmph! Lucifer!" The guy with long silver hair jerked a thumb towards himself.

"...Daemon." I knew it! The black haired one would have an emo name, and he would be emo. "And no, I'm not emo." Dang it, how'd he know?

"Well, I'm super tired, so do whatever, and you guys just sit wherever." Mr. Gildarts yawned and passed out on his desk. Everybody sweat dropped at the sight. The new group came towards Lucy, Natsu, and I, and sat down at the convenient empty desks there.

"Ehh? Lucy, who's this guy?" Lucifer – I think – pointed to me. I gulped. He looked like one whose temper was easily provoked. But what shocked me was that he knew Lucy. _Are they her secret friends or something? Childhood friends? Acquaintances? _

"Just a guy who's friends with Natsu," She replied. My jaw dropped. _THAT'S ALL I AM?! NOT EVEN A FRIEND?!_

"That's all?! That's it?! Just somebody who's friends with him?!" I jerked my thumb towards Natsu. She nodded. I was about to yell some more when I noticed the bandages on her leg. _Oh yeah, she was stabbed deeply.._I thought. "Hey, how's your leg?" I asked her.

"Doesn't quite hurt as much. Just fine. Why? Worried? If you think something like this will be the death of me, think three times again," She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it'll stop her, either," Natsu shrugged. He had a point. She's a delinquent, and I heard delinquents were really tough.

"Hm. He's your acquaintance, Lucy?" Aisaka had an Erza-like face looking at me. Speaking of Erza, she was coming over here right now.

"I am the Student Council President, Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you," She held out her hand. Nobody shook it except for Haruka.

Haruka took her hand and jumped up and down. "Nice to meet ya! Though, you're not as pretty as Lucy said." She pouted in disappointment. I could see a tick mark growing on Erza's head. Her eye twitched.

"What did Heartfilia say about me?" Erza asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothin' much." Haruka gleefully answered. I could practically see flowers around her.

"So, you know Lucy?" I interrupted before Erza could release her wrath. The new group, as I'll call them from now on, nodded.

"We're-"They all simultaneously started.

"Childhood friends."

"Acquaintances."

"Neighbors."

"Best friends!"

"Coincidently met."

I sweat dropped as they all said that at once. They turned towards each other and practically growled.

"I say we go with MY idea! Neighbors are best!" Lucifer growled.

"Childhood friends seem more likely!" Aisaka countered.

"Nu uh! We're like best friends!" Haruka pouted.

"We should just say we met her on the street." I sweat dropped at Daemon.

"Well, I say acquaintances!" Takumi declared. Before anything else could happen, Lucy interfered.

"Shush. We're just friends." Lucy sighed.

"Alright then. I SAY WE PARTY! THIS CLASS IS TOO BORING!" Lucifer declared, putting one leg on top of a desk. Everybody turned their attention to him. "I got whip cream, so we should prank the teacher!" He grinned and took out a random whip cream bottle.

"...Where did you get that?" A guy asked.

"That doesn't matter! Anyone who objects, raise their hands!" A single hand went up. Everybody parted to reveal _the_ Erza Scarlet.

"HMPH! You think I'll let you do that? As the Student Council President, I forbid you!" She pushed up her glasses, glaring at him, who glared back.

"Oh? TAKUMI! Let's do this!" Lucifer grinned again as Takumi climbed up onto the desk with him.

"Heh! Lucky I brought an extra!" Takumi brought out another whip cream bottle, and sprayed it towards Erza. She tried to dodge, but unfortunately she didn't make it in time and the whip cream hit her face. "BULLS-EYE!" Takumi cracked up as he high-fived Lucifer.

"That's no fair! I wanna play!" Haruka grabbed out a soda can from her bag. She shook it very violently, opened it and quickly threw it up in the air. As it spun in the air, it sprayed out tons of soda, hitting everyone including Erza, who was wiping away the whip cream.

Her face darkened. "Who...DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" She yelled out, only to be drowned by the screams and yells of other classmates.

"TACKLE~!" Haruka went on top of a desk, and jumped on top of a random guy. "Piggy back ride!" She giggled.

"If that's how it is...I'LL JOIN TOO!" Aisaka jumped on top of a flowing crowd, who immediately held her up. "Crowd surfing, for the win!"

"HEY! I'M THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS. BITCHES, LET ME DO IT TOO!" Lucifer yelled, and started to crowd surf too. The other classes started to fill in, as they heard through the walls.

"IDIOTS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs. Everybody froze and stared at her. Takumi and Lucifer blinked at her.

"TACKLE HER!" He declared. Her eyes widened as everybody got on top of her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Another voice boomed. Everybody turned to look at Mr. Gildarts. Only Lucifer and Takumi were brave enough to stand up to him.

"We're just letting loose! Ain't that what you told us?!" Lucifer held up the whip cream bottle and shook it, grinning.

"HA! We're just getting started!" Takumi, too, help up the whip cream bottle and shook it, smirking.

"Who can SLEEP with all of this noise?! Do whatever you want, but NO. PARTIES." He sighed and went back to his desk, passing out again. Takumi stared at Lucifer. Lucifer stared at Takumi.

"PRANK HIM!"

My jaw dropped. Just what in the world are they doing? They started to put whip cream on his head and hair, while Haruka began putting on makeup on him. Aisaka then got out a marker and started drawing curly mustaches and other curly facial hair that he doesn't already have.

"Who wants to play Uno?" Lucifer held up the box for Uno. We sweat dropped, but played nonetheless.

"Now now, place your bets! Must bet at least 25¢!" Takumi announced, getting out his wallet. "I bet a dollar that I'll win," He started off, putting a dollar bill on an empty spot on the combined desks we put together.

"Err...I bet a dollar that I'll win," I hesitantly betted as I put the dollar bill on top.

"So it's going to be that way, huh?! I bet _five_ dollars that I'll win!" Lucifer slammed a five dollar bill on the little pile.

"You bastard! I won't let you win! Two dollars!" Aisaka hissed and slid in a two dollar bill.

"You guys are all weaklings. I'm winning, of course. A dollar!" Daemon added a dollar to the stack.

"Um...I bet five dollars I'll win," Natsu put in a five dollar bill. Everybody's eyes practically glinted as they saw the increase of money.

"Aw! You guys are no fun! Fine, I'll just go along and bet five dollars for my win!" Haruka also put in a five dollar bill.

"Fools. What are you doing?" We heard Lucy's voice behind us. We turned around, seeing Lucy with her arms crossed.

"We're playing Uno and placing bets. Want to play?" Takumi asked. She raised an eyebrow, and sat down.

"In that case, I'll be betting ten dollars that I'll win." Lucy took out 2 five dollar bills and set them down on the stack.

"Two dollars...seven dollars...ten dollars...holy shit." Lucifer muttered as he added them up. "Whoever wins the bet gets $30." He announced. Lucy started to set the cards.

"Let the game begin." She smirked.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"DAMMIT! WHY?!" Lucifer seethed with frustration as he slammed the cards down on the desk.

"I just lost two dollars! Tch!" Aisaka crossed her arms and scowled.

"Hm. You guys were no match," Lucy smirked as she gathered up the money and counted them.

"H-HOW?!" I exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Luck and skill." She shrugged as she finished counting, and put the money in her wallet.

"Are you guys done with that foolish game now?!" I jumped up in shock as I felt waves of anger coming from behind me. I turned around hesitantly and saw Erza fuming with rage.

"H-Hai!" I squeaked. "We were just uh, fini-"

"No excuses, Gray! I'm not done with you," She glared at me. "Nor am I done with you, new students!" She glared at them, who didn't seem the least bit bothered. As Erza opened her mouth to talk again, the bell rang.

"BREAAKKK~!" Haruka cheered. Surprisingly, the new group cleaned and tidied up the classroom in a flash. Nobody would've thought a mini party was in here. Everybody grabbed their school bags and walked out the classroom.

* * *

-Break- Lucy's POV

I grabbed my bag, and walked out of the classroom. I looked around for a drinks vendor. I soon located it, and pulled out my money.

"Hm...coffee...coffee...," I muttered to myself, trying to find it in the variety of other drinks. I then bought the coffee, opened the can, and drank it. _Ahh...so warm. I can never get enough of coffee._ I thought. (A/N. If you don't know what I'm talking about, Japan has coffee vending machines that sell it hot or cold. Google it!)

"Ah, Lucy! Hello," Natsu popped up next to me, inserting some money into the vending machine. I sipped from the coffee can again, closing an eye.

"Yo." I greeted after the long sip. He got the same coffee as me, and started drinking from it too.

"So, why did they enroll?" He asked.

"So I don't have to protect you all the time. It gets a little stressful after a while, you know? Minerva's getting agitated, too," I answered, popping a Pocky stick into my mouth.

"LUCY~!" I turned around and saw Haruka waving to me, along with Aisaka, Takumi, Lucifer and Daemon. They walked towards us.

"What a complicated school this is. Geez. And that Erza Scarlet wouldn't stop bothering me," Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I agree! Plus the rest of your friends are currently stalking us," Takumi crossed his arms and stepped aside to reveal my "friends". Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, Jellal, Levy, Juvia, and Elfman, who were sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads.

"So, it's true you knew them?!" Mira asked me excitedly.

"You already heard it, don't need to hear it more," I rolled my eyes and took another long sip.

"And those people are so nosy! When we walked through the hallways, everybody stared at us like we're dangerous murderers! We were just talking about gangs!" Takumi sighed while he shook his head. I smirked a little as I heard that. _You _are_ dangerous murderers._ I thought.

"Soo? You going to introduce them to us?" They pointed to each other.

"EHH?! YOU COPYING ME, BASTARD?" Lucifer slammed his forehead against Gajeel, who was pushing with the same amount of force.

"Shouldn't I be saying that, bastard?!" He hissed back.

"I'm obviously cuter than _you_, flat chest, so don't copy me!" Haruka pushed her forehead against Levy's forehead.

"What'd you call me?!" Levy pushed back.

"HAH! Don't copy ME, you bastard stripper! I have way more girls!" Takumi pulled on Gray's tie and slammed his forehead against Gray's.

"What'd you say, bastard?!" Gray hissed.

"I can't be copied by the likes of you!" Daemon hissed, grabbing the collar of Jellal.

"Nani?!" Jellal frowned a little.

"Aisaka, you're not joining in that?" I lifted my head towards the fighting. She shook her head.

"I have no need. But I really want to pound that Erza Scarlet." She smirked. "She should be coming right this instant, with all this fighting going on."

Erza appeared, towering and radiating rage. She didn't look the least bit intimidating to me, though. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING?!" She yelled. The gang (A/N. This refers to Aisaka, Lucifer, Haruka, Takumi, and Daemon) turned around and faced her with a bored expression.

"You haven't told us shit," Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Who needs to listen to someone who's not even cute?!" Haruka crossed her arms.

"I only listen to my friends, which puts you on my enemy list," Daemon closed his eyes.

Takumi pointed a finger at her. "Hah! I agree with Lucifer!"

Erza emitted more rage, inflicting fear upon Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and some students nearby. "AS THE STUDENT-"

Aisaka interrupted her. "Yeah yeah, stop it with your student council president thing! I'm getting sick of it!" Aisaka grabbed the collar of Erza's uniform.

"What'd you say?!" Erza growled, as they slammed their foreheads together.

"I said I'm getting sick of your student council president crap!" Aisaka growled back. Rage emitted from both of them, clashing against each other and inflicting more fear upon more students.

Natsu basically turned into mush next to me. I frowned at this, being a little upset for some reason that he's still scared of Erza. I clenched my hand into a fist, and ground my knuckles into his head.

"I-ITAI!" Natsu cried out. "What was that for?"

"Pinky! Don't be scared of her! You're practically trembling! Aisaka's more than capable of beating Erza." I scolded. He nodded, so I stopped and drank the rest of my coffee. I then threw it away with perfect accuracy.

Aisaka then punched Erza, who flew into a tree, shocking everybody. "HA! Isn't this payback for you, Natsu?!" She turned and grinned at him.

"That's because you need to be strict to control the students at this school!" Erza growled. Just then, the bell rang.

"HAH! THIS AIN'T OVER!" Lucifer yelled, as we went to our next class.

Every class from there on was chaotic. At least one of them was in Natsu's and my class, and they each caused chaos in it.

* * *

-First Class-

"HAHAHA BITCHES, YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME!" Lucifer stood up on a desk, laughing and twirling a looped rope in the air like a lasso. Natsu's soul basically went out of his body, and everybody else was scared, even the teacher. Erza grew a tick mark.

* * *

-Next Class-

"NO! YOU NEED A MAKEOVER!" Haruka pounced on the female teacher, and took out her makeup.

"W-What?!" The teacher cried out.

"You're not cute enough! I'M DOING A MAKEOVER!" Haruka announced, and started to apply the makeup on the poor teacher.

"No no no, Haruka. You need to do the makeup like this," Aisaka sighed and started applying the makeup a little differently on the teacher.

"Ah! I see!" Haruka bounced up and down, and continued her work. Erza grew another tick mark.

* * *

-Next Class-

"EHHHH?! I DON'T GET THIS! THIS STUPID LESSON IS ANNOYING ME!" Takumi slammed the textbook down and stood up on the desk. He grabbed the whip cream bottle and sprayed some at the teacher.

"Sit down this instant, Takumi!" The teacher ordered.

Takumi pulled down on the skin under his eye and stuck his tongue out at the teacher. "I don't want to! I bet you're single! You never had a girlfriend before, and you were a loser in high school!"

Erza's eye began to twitch.

* * *

-Next Class-

"YOU WANT EMO?! YOU WANT EMO?! Fine then! Gimme some makeup, and I can apply some emo makeup! IS THAT HOW IT IS, HUH?!" Daemon yelled at the teacher, who cowered. A random girl threw her makeup towards him. He then added a ton of makeup, making him look like a vampire/goth/emo boy.

"THERE! YOU WANTED EMO, RIGHT?! YOU GOT YOUR EMO! Now stop complaining how I looked like an emo boy!" Daemon hissed.

Erza began to radiate more rage.

* * *

-Lunch-

I sighed, rubbing the temples of my head. They were reliable, but annoying at the same time. I sat down at my table, and proceeded to eat my biscuits, along with some Pocky.

"Lucy! Your school is so fun to mess around with!" Takumi cracked up as he appeared with the rest of the gang.

"I know right! We got sent to the principal's office multiple times, but we got off the hook! PFFTT! BRILLIANT!" Lucifer high-fived Takumi.

"Your teachers have no sense in cuteness!" Haruka pouted.

"Seeing Erza pissed off makes me want to fight her again," Aisaka cracked her knuckles. I sighed and drank my coffee.

"So have you noticed any of Minerva's men?" I asked, chewing a Pocky stick. They shook their heads. "Good. By the way, they're coming for you," I pointed lazily to Natsu's "group of friends" behind them. Natsu sat down next to me, and some others that weren't fighting sat down, too.

"We meet again, bastard princess!" Lucifer grinned as he saw Gajeel.

"This ain't over, ya know!" Gajeel chuckled. They both looked to each other, and grinned. The next second, they were immersed in a gray cloud, fighting and punching each other.

"So Lucy," I saw Mira across from me, "how did you meet them?" She pointed to the gang. I raised an eyebrow, swallowing the Pocky.

"Saved 'em from various bloody situations," This was true, but I didn't mention that they joined my gang after I helped them.

"I see! And how did you meet Natsu?" She asked, smiling.

"He dragged me to the principal's office." I shrugged, and sipped my coffee, and adverted my attention to the fighting.

"TAKUMI! I still haven't repaid you yet!" Aisaka growled, and joined in the gray cloud of fighting.

"Sounds fun!" Haruka hopped in.

"Hmph. You won't last a chance against me," Daemon jumped into the mini cloud.

"Finally! More opponents!" Gray grinned and hopped in, too. The cloud grew bigger and bigger as they all fought each other.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING?!" Erza boomed, once again. They all stopped, tangled and messed up. Shirt buttons were opened, hair like a rat's nest, unbuckled belts, and other things.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE FIGHTING!" Aisaka and Takumi both yelled at once. Erza then joined in, trying to stop it, but going along with it anyway.

"A-Are your friends always like this?" Natsu asked me. I blinked. I forgot that he was here.

"Yea. They look for a good fight, 'cause they rarely get any good ones, if you know what I mean," I raised an eyebrow as I thought of them always shooting people and killing them on accident.

"O-Oh," Natsu sweat dropped. I shrugged and watched them fight for the remainder of the lunch period, while occasionally eating Pocky and biscuits and drinking coffee

* * *

.

-Next Class-

"So you want me to do this problem, huh?! You think I'm so dumb I can't answer it, that's why you chose me?! YOU'RE UNDERESTIMATING ME, AREN'T YOU?!" Takumi stood up and crossed his arm, refusing to answer the math problem.

"No, I'm-"

"No, I get it. I see how it is. You just think I'm too dumb because you're a teacher and I'm a high school student. I get it. This stupid lesson is too dumb for me, anyway. I could solve it without a thought! But you decide to call on me because you thought I'm dumb, right?! RIGHT?!" He glared intensely at the teacher.

"N-No, I-"

"I SEE HOW IT IS! FINE THEN! I'LL SOLVE YOUR DUMB PROBLEM!" Takumi slammed his hand on the desk, and solved all the problems with wrong answers on purpose. Erza's face darkened.

* * *

-Next Class-

"EHH?! YOU WANT ME TO SWIM IN THIS ICY COLD WATER?! YOU FREAKING CRAZY AND OUT OF YOUR MIND, WOMAN?!" Lucifer yelled, pointing to the swimming pool.

"Of course. It's swimming le-"

"IT'S FREAKING LIKE WINTER! GET A HOT TUB AT LEAST! INDOOR POOL OR SOMETHING!" He yelled again.

"Lucifer , I will have to ask you to-"

"No, you're not asking. You're damn straight demanding! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I won't! I refuse!" He went back into the locker room. Erza started to grit her teeth.

* * *

-Final Class-

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! SAYING THAT I SHOULD SEE A DOCTOR?! No, no, YOU should be seeing a doctor! Just because my skin is paler than usual doesn't mean I need to go see a doctor! YOU should see a doctor because you just don't think that other people may be born with this!" Daemon hissed.

"YAY YAY MAKEOVER! MAKEOVER!" Haruka jumped up and down and started applying makeup to tons of people – boy or girl –, with Aisaka helping. Erza's patience level exploded.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS RIDICULOUS NONSENSE?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Aisaka, Daemon, and Haruka looked at her with a blank face.

"Iyada." (A/N." I don't want to", or "No way", in Japanese) They all said simultaneously. Erza punched a random guy.

Erza yelled out of rage and hit her head on the desk. _THESE NEW STUDENTS ARE ANNOYING ME!_ She yelled mentally.

I just smirked as I watched her give up. _Serves you right, heh._ I thought.

* * *

Ahhh I just loved writing this chapter XD I'm sorry if some of the characters were too OOC _ Wow...4k words! Yahoooo~! XD And I'm at Chapter 18, I just realized -_-" Real action starts soon in the next chapter or so~! ;D

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	19. She Who Is Still Being Targeted

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 19 – She Who Is Still Being Targeted

A/N Hurray I'm back! I should seriously try to update more ;_; Even if it IS summer vacation! I can't believe I actually reached this far! Chapter 19...*sniff sniff* I'm so proud of myself XD

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

I looked around as I walked to school, Haruka, Aisaka, etc. following behind me. They were acting so protective for every little thing, it pissed me off. They just wanted to do this to annoy me. I then decided to ditch them right there and then.

I stopped, and stretched my legs, getting into the running position.

"Hey, Lucy, what are you-" I cut Takumi off by speeding and taking off. I quickly noticed Natsu ahead, so I just grabbed the back of his collar while I passed by him and practically dragged him to school.

When we reached the school, I was hardly out of breath but Natsu was panting for air like he held his breath for three minutes underwater.

"W-What...just h-happened?" He said between pants.

"Nothin'. Let's go, Pinky," I walked away, towards the school building.

"So why'd they err...cause...you know, what happened yesterday?" He asked as he caught up with me.

"They think it's boring if there aren't any events happening," I simply answered. We then heard tons of gossip as people talked about "the new students" and how they "completely pissed the teachers off".

"Lucy! You ditched us," Haruka pouted as she walked on the other side of me. I shrugged.

"You annoyed me," I bluntly answered.

"Well _sorry_ for just-" Lucifer suddenly stopped, as we –except for Natsu- all felt something, or rather, somebody. They all looked to me. "Lucy?" Lucifer asked for confirmation. I nodded. They all ran back to the entrance of the school.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Nothin' much. Just a sneaky bastard," I replied, continuing to walk on with Natsu as if nothing ever happened. "By the way, finish your paperwork Pinky." I reminded him. He immediately jumped up in surprise.

"H-How'd you know?!"

"I have my ways."

* * *

-With The 'Gang'-

"Tch. Five, this time?" Lucifer cursed under his breath.

"There are five of us, too. Shouldn't be a big deal." Aisaka shrugged.

"Shut up before they attack, idiots," Daemon scowled as he ran up to one of Minerva's men and kicked the side of his head - hard. "One."

Aisaka kicked another in the stomach harshly."Two."

Haruka pounced on the back of one of them and wrapped her arm around his neck tightly, and snapped it, breaking his neck, but not hard enough for him to die. "Three~!"

Lucifer decided to just punch the first guy who came to him. "Four."

"And the last one," Takumi hit the back of the last person's head," is five!"

"Minerva sure is getting agitated. She usually sends one or two," Daemon crossed his arms and spat.

"That's not good for Lucy," Haruka pouted.

"At least Minerva can't really do anything. The item ain't anything special," Lucifer shrugged.

"Then why is Lucy in a war with Minerva?" Haruka asked, sitting on a tree stump and swinging her legs.

"Isn't it obvious?" Takumi put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "She lives to fight."

* * *

-Back to Lucy and Natsu, Normal POV-

Lucy swiftly punched a guy. "Tch. Don't bother yourself with me," She spat at him and walked away with Natsu.

"Ne, Lucy, are you going to just punch any guy who tries to...err how should I say this...sexually harass you?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy scoffed. " 'Course I am. If someone bullied you, it's obvious you should just punch the hell out of them," She cracked her knuckles. Natsu sweat dropped.

"You're supposed to say 'stand up to them'..," Natsu remarked.

"Really? Heh, they're teaching you shit these days then," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"A-Ano, Lucy..," A timid-looking, somewhat short boy with brown hair appeared in front of them. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Nandato?(A/N. Usually means 'What?' in Japanese)" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"P-Please a-a-accept this!" He shoved something into her arms and ran away.

"Ehh? What's this?" Lucy looked closely at the carefully wrapped box, a neat black bow on it.

"Obviously a confession of love," Natsu sighed. She rolled her eyes and opened the box. There were chocolates inside along with a neatly folded letter. She picked up one of the chocolates, sniffed, and then scowled.

"Natsu, you eat the chocolates. They're not to my taste," She told him, picking up the letter. She unfolded it and started to read it.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_You have a month to decide._

_ Things will get harder for both you and your precious Natsu._

_ Be prepared._

"Eh? This guy's a yandere or something?" Natsu read the letter over Lucy's shoulder. (A/N. If you don't know what a yandere is, it's a person who is sweet and innocent, but will kill other people to be with the one they love)

"Baka Pinky. This is from Minerva. This is her handwriting and her awful perfume is on it. She probably sent him," She scowled. "Haruka, come out here."

"Hai!" The pink haired girl came out of hiding and next to Lucy.

"Chase that boy. Bring him to our lil basement," She ordered. Haruka then sped away, catching up with the boy. "You guys, come out." Lucy sighed.

"How many people?"

"5."

"Hm...'kay." Lucy shrugged and proceeded to her classroom with Natsu.

"What was that all about? _Her_ men?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. She then stopped. Natsu walked a few steps ahead of her, not realizing she had stopped until he turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Natsu, MOVE!" Lucy grabbed his arm and yanked him back to her, and started running the opposite direction. A second after they started to run, there was a gunshot and one of the windows shattered, throwing glass all around the floor – right at the very spot Lucy and Natsu were at before.

"W-What happened?" He asked.

"Tch. Minerva." Lucy replied, scowling. _They're targeting him already? She discovered at the Ball that fast? I didn't expect her intelligence to go up_, she thought. "Let's go, Pinky. Just try to forget about it," She said to him, walking back to class with Natsu.

* * *

-Lunch-

Lucy was getting stressed. Minerva was targeting her and Natsu far too much in school. _Decide to kill 'em or not, huh? Not a bother if I said no_. Lucy took a big sip of her second coffee cup.

"Isn't that too much, Lucy?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shook her head. She finished the remains of the coffee, crushed the cup, and threw it into the trash can.

"I'm gonna ditch. Don't worry 'bout me. Besides, they're here," She pointed to Aisaka, Daemon, Lucifer and Takumi. "Gonna let out some steam," She cracked her knuckles and went out of the cafeteria.

"What does she do when she 'lets out some steam'?" Natsu asked them.

"Beating the crap out of gang members," They all answered at once. Natsu sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, she's the tough, sadistic, dangerous, mean, cold hearted, somewhat evil, sneaky, tricky, rough-" Takumi was cut off by Aisaka.

"Baka!" She slapped the back of his head. "Don't make it sound like she's a criminal."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "So anyway, she's the tough delinquent we all know about. She's fine." He assured Natsu.

"Natsu! Where did Heartfilia go off to?" Erza went up to him. Before Natsu could answer, Lucifer did.

"None of your business. What, are you in love with her so much that you want to stalk her?" Lucifer sarcastically said.

Erza ignored the second sentence. "It _is_ my business. My position as the-"

"As the student council president," The gang mockingly said in monotone.

Erza continued, "-the student council president, I must make sure that no student disobeys the rules."

"Hai hai, we get it, we get it," Aisaka waved her hand back and forth lazily.

Erza grew angry. "Why you-"

"And what'cha gonna do 'bout it? Can't just force everybody on your rule. Rules are made to break. That's what makes this world go round," Aisaka rested her cheek in her right palm as her left index finger moved in a circular pattern.

"So where did she go?" Erza asked again.

"Doesn't matter if you knew where she went. You can't catch her," Takumi rested his head on the table and yawned.

"I should know where she is so I know she's safe for God's sake!" Erza raised her voice a little.

"Listen!" Lucifer slammed his hand down on the table, but not too hard. "Safe?! Safe?! You're saying that to a freaking delinquent?! HA! Don't kid around with me! Just because you have some authority or whatever doesn't mean you control them!"

Erza was shocked and mad. _The second time I'm told about this?!_ She thought.

"She'll be back. As long as you got that information, you don't need anymore," Lucifer told her with a glare. Erza glared back at him, and walked away.

"You're not scared of Erza? Not in the least bit?" Natsu asked them.

"Why would we be? Unless she's a world class murderer, I wouldn't be the tiniest bit scared of her." Lucifer rolled her eyes. "So, wanna arm wrestle?"

Natsu sweat dropped.

* * *

-To Lucy, Lucy's POV-

_So many people. Did I underestimate how big Sabertooth was?_ I thought, kicking into the stomach of someone in front of me. I heard a gun click. I turned around and saw Sting with a gun aimed at me.

"Ah, miss Lucy, what a _great_ pleasure to see you here," Sting sarcastically said. I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled out my own gun.

"What do you want, Bastard #1?" I smiled.

"Heard someone was causing a commotion with our men. Who do you think that is, hm?" Sting grinned.

"Your men were annoying. Like any other bug, I crush 'em. By the way, I have an answer to your stupid little letter," I smirked.

"Hah? That so?"

I started to laugh like a maniac. "Tell her this: I fucking said no. You can crush that stupid thing for all I care!" I laughed while his eyes widened before narrowing again.

"What'd you say?!" He hissed.

"What? You're deaf? Sorry, sorry! I said to tell daddy's girl this: I fucking said no. Crush that stupid thing." I laughed and shot him in the arm. He immediately fell down to his knees, gritting his teeth and holding his wound.

"You bastard!" He hissed at me, sweat running down his forehead.

"See ya later, brat," I walked away, waving mockingly. "You were never good enough for me," I turned my head back slightly to give him a smirk. I walked away, unconsciously kicking or punching anyone who came near me.

"Lucky for me, I already have the real item." I grinned, digging my hands into my pocket.

* * *

I'm not really sure if guns "click". I always watched in shows/movies how before the person shoots, they sometimes would pull back something on the top of the gun and it'd make a clicking sound. Not sure if it's true, but I used it anyway. Please correct me if I'm wrong _

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	20. She Who Visited Minerva

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 20 – She Who Visited Minerva

A/N No excuses this time! *sigh* Actually I was working on my Bleach story (I GOT SO ADDICTED TO IT FROM ITS CUTENESS OF MY OWN STORY ASDFGHJKL;) so I got really distracted :x That's my "fail of an excuse" *sigh* By the way, I changed my username from **Kitsune-Dark-Knight** to **Amayano** because I thought it was too long, so I changed it xD Now, you may read the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

I crunched on the piece of Pocky in my mouth as I walked away. Sting was a real brat to me ever since I met him. He always complained how a girl is better than him. His loss, I guess. I was chewing the rest of the Pocky when Rogue, or as I liked to call him, Bastard #2, appeared in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yo. Whaddaya want?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Confirmation of your answer," He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh? I said no. I ain't gonna try and kill 'em anymore. Didn't she get that in her stupid little head of her's? She can destroy the item for all I care," I shrugged. His eyes widened slightly before returning to his usual emotionless face.

"Even if it was from your mother?" He asked. I shrugged again.

"That's all you're going to ask? Well, later," I tried to brush past him but he held onto my arm. I glared at him from the corner of my eye as he did with me.

"Minerva is going to kill Natsu. Don't you care for him?"

I grinned. "So? All the better to know Minerva's plans. Anything else you need to tell me?" He didn't reply, so I pulled my arm out of his grasp and continued walking. My mood for beating up other delinquents or Minerva's men escalated after that.

"Tch. Minerva this, Minerva that. What is she, a freaking princess who always gets what she wants from her 'daddy' or something?" I cursed under my breath. _All about trying to taunt me with that special item she has in her hands. If she knew me well enough, she'd know it's a fake. I wouldn't even let her touch the real one. But then Pinky's gonna be in danger if Rogue was telling the truth. What am I saying? Of course he's going to be in danger after being involved with me,_ I thought.

"Yo! Lucy!" I heard Lucifer call out to me. I turned around and saw him waving not too far from me. I lazily held a hand up in response.

"What's up?" I walked towards him. He shrugged.

"An angry Rogue and a furious Sting that's injured was back there. Wondered what the commotion was 'bout," He replied.

"Oh. That. They tried taunting me a little, that's all," I smiled slightly. "So, how's Pinky?" I asked him.

"Fine. Started blushing harder than that president's hair when we started talking to him about you," He chuckled a little. I laughed at the thought of him.

"He's like that. He must really like me, huh?" I smirked and looked up at the sky. "Well, tell him I like him back. I'm going to Minerva's. Later," I turned around and walked away, waving lazily to him. I heard a yell of confusion as I walked away. I chuckled. I regret not being able to see Natsu's face when Lucifer tells him that, but I had to head to Minerva's place first.

* * *

-Natsu's POV-

"Soooo do you like Lucy? AND NOT JUST A FRIEND WAY! Tell us the truth, Natsu!" Haruka and Aisaka leaned in towards me. They stared at me intensely, expecting an answer.

"I-I..I don't! Not in that way!" I sort of lied, waving my hands in front of me. I actually wasn't really sure on how I felt about Lucy, but I'm sure I never felt like this with any girl before.

**_Damn straight Natsu! You're finally getting it!_**

_I-Inner Me?! What do you mean I'm getting it?_

**_Oh Natsu. You're finally realizing you like Lucy!_**

_N-No I don't...do I?_

**_Of course you do! You're getting jealous of other boys, and you blush WAY too much even for a human being. THESE ARE SYMPTONS OF LOVE, NATSU!_**

_...I don't think so..._

**_What's there to lose? I bet Lucy likes you back, too! Although chances may be slim...STILL!_**

_You're just telling me nonsense, Inner Me. _

**_AHA! That silver long-haired guy came back! He went to go see, Lucy, right?_**

_His name is Lucifer. *sigh* And yes, he went to go see Lucy._

**_THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! GO SEE IF SHE LIKES YOU! SHE PROBABLY TOLD HIM! GO NATSU, GO!_**

_...Fine._

I sighed and got out of my thoughts. I was about to go walk to Lucifer when I noticed him walking over to me. He smirked.

"Yo, Natsu. Lucy got a message she wants me to pass on to you," He informed me, now grinning widely. I blinked. _I wonder what the message is,_ I thought.

"She said she likes you back! PFFT! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Lucifer then burst into laughter and rolled around on the floor. My eyes widened as blood rushed to my cheeks. The words he said echoed repeatedly into my mind.

_She likes me back._

_She likes me back._

_She likes me back._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?!" Aisaka yelled.

"I s-said that she said s-she likes him back!" He managed to reply while trying to hold in his laughter, which ultimately failed.

**_I TOLD YOU!_**

_W-WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! S-SHE CAN'T! IT'S JUST TOO-_

**_Just too what, hm?_**

_It's just too...UNREAL! I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF I LIKE HER BACK!_

**_Of course you do, I'm yourself, and I know that I/you like her. _**

_S-So?_

**_THAT MEANS YOU TWO SHOULD JUST GET IT OVER WITH AND START DATING!_**

_W-WHAT?! B-B-B-B-BUT.._

**_Whoa, Natsu, calm down! You're blushing too much! All the blood is rushing to your face! You're shutting me out!_**

_L-Lucy...l-l-l-liking...m-m-m-me..._

**_NATSU YOU'RE FAINTING! I'M GOING TO GO FAINT, TOO, BAKA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP~!_**

That was the last thing I heard from "Inner Me" before I fainted.

-Later-

"Natsu, ya awake?" I heard. I groaned, rubbing my eyes. _What happened? Oh yeah, I found out that-...L-Lucy...AHHHH IS IT TRUE?! IS IT TRUE?! WAS I DREAMING?! WAS THIS HOW I FAINTED?! Most likely. Okay Natsu, slowly calm yourself down and just think of random dragons eating unicorns or something..._I slowly calmed myself down and snapped open my eyes.

I saw pairs of eyes looking down at me – literally, only eyes. I screamed as they kept looking at me so closely. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I screamed and scooted back onto the bed as far as I could. I looked around and noticed I was in the infirmary, and Lucy's friends and the others were crowding around my bed.

"You're up, huh? Didn't know you'd faint from embarrassment or something," Lucifer chuckled. "Well, whatever. You've been out for only about 15 or 20 minutes," He shrugged. I sighed in relief. "Though class already started," He added. My eyes bulged out.

"W-What?! Then what are you guys doing here?!" I exclaimed and got out of the infirmary bed.

"Skipping~!" Haruka answered gleefully.

"We just went for the heck of it," Gray crossed his arms. I sighed.

"Is Lucy back yet?" I asked. They shook their head.

"Lucy's...going to Minerva's. Nothing serious or dangerous. Probably just a little talk," Lucifer replied. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"If you say so.." I said and walked out of the infirmary.

"By the way, we already finished your paperwork since we were bored," Aisaka informed me.

"EH? You didn't have to," I felt a little guilty of letting them do it.

"It wasn't any problem. Your president felt quite pleased."

I sighed. _Well I don't have to worry about that for now..._

"Well, later. We're going back home." Takumi waved lazily and walked away.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Ditching." They all answered simultaneously. I sweat dropped.

"And, you're coming with us." Takumi pulled on my arm and practically dragged me away. I cried chibi tears.

"Bye, everyone..." I sobbed more chibi tears as I waved back to them.

"SAY HI TO LUCY FOR ME!" Mira yelled. I nodded. After a while, Takumi pulled me up and let go of my arm.

"You can walk, right? Or do you want me to drag you more?" He grinned. I paled and instantly shook my head.

"I-I can walk..." I muttered and started walking with them.

"Good."

From there on, we just walked in silence, if you excluded Lucifer's curses at who knows what. Even Haruka was just silent, happily walking with her hands behind her back. After about ten minutes of walking like that, we reached the cafe. We walked around to the back and walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Ahh I just love the basement. It's so big." Takumi thrust his arms up into the air for emphasis.

"Well, I'm taking a nap!" Lucifer announced and jumped on the couch. We heard soft snores about two minutes later. I sweat dropped.

"You can just go play some games or something. It's in the hallway fourth door to the left," Aisaka jerked her head in the direction of the hallway. I nodded and walked over there.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

"Abandoned mansion turned into hideout...how cliché," I muttered, easily knocking out the guards and climbing over the gate. I already destroyed the security cameras, too. I didn't want her to get so worked up when a guard comes reporting in.

"HALT! WHO ARE-"I immediately ran up to the guard that appeared, grabbed his face and smashed it into the ground. Fortunately for him, I only used the amount of strength to knock him unconscious.

"Shut up. You're annoying," I whispered to him and walked towards the mansion. I kicked open the doors and looked around. Minerva did a great deal of cleaning it up and putting up her family's possessions instead. I already knew who owned this mansion before, and it sure as heck wasn't Minerva.

I looked around again, seeing no guards. I opened my watch. Satisfied with the results, I closed it and walked towards the elevator. I walked in it, and pressed the button for the highest floor. When the elevator door opened, there were two guards coming at me. I quickly dodged their attacks, swiftly pushed past them, and shoved them into the elevator. Before it could close, I pressed all of the buttons for each floor. I then smashed the buttons outside the elevator – the ones where you wanted to go up or a down an elevator and you had to wait for it to come.

I walked calmly towards where the office of the mansion's owner would be at. Three guards came towards me. I kicked the first one in the stomach, punched another in the eye, and smashed the third one's head into the wall. I continued walking as more guards kept appearing. I kept punching or kicking them, not caring if they spit up blood or not or if they accidentally died.

Finally, I spotted the giant wooden doors. There were tons of guards around it, making it more painfully obvious that Minerva would be in there. As soon as I took another step towards it, they all charged at me. There were roughly 10 of them total.

_Tch. Guess I gotta use my knife_ I thought, pulling out my pocket knife. I stabbed the first one that came at me, and slashed the second guy in the face. I kicked the third and punched the fourth one. As I was about to punch the fifth one, Minerva came out.

"Pull back, men." She smirked.

"HAI!" They all bowed and moved back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Heartfilia?" She asked. "Do you have your answer now?"

I chuckled. "Sting and Rogue hasn't made it back here yet? Damn they're slow." She frowned. I continued, "Anyway, here's my answer: Hell no. I already said I'm not killing 'em." I looked at her boredly with my left eye as some of my bangs covered my right eye.

"Nani?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Ehh? You deaf? I said no."

"Why you little-! Don't you care what happens to this?" She dug into her pocket of her exposing purple dress and pulled out a purple amulet. I widened my eyes to trick her. She began to laugh. "S-See? I can crush it anytime I want to! Y-You're just a little coward after seeing this in my hands!"

I decided to go along with her act. "Why you! Give that back!" I growled for emphasis. She laughed with that weird laughter of her's that sounded somewhat "evil".

"I don't want to! You kill them or I'll destroy this! You also have to get their riches!" She snickered. I rolled my eyes and gave her a bored look. I was getting tired of this act already.

"Nah. Don't wanna," I smirked as I saw her shocked face turn into an angry one.

"W-What'd you say…?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I said, I don't wanna. Crush the amulet. See if I care," I taunted her. She grew furious.

"YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK ON ME?! HA!" She yelled. I narrowed my eyes and ran up to her, successfully snatching the amulet. I then crushed it with my hand easily and threw the pieces down on the ground, but I didn't stop. I stomped on it, harder and harder, crushing the pieces even more.

"Look at that~! I destroyed it! My bad," I mockingly said. Her eyes widened.

"W-Why would you-?! Wasn't that your most precious item?!" She yelled.

"Baaaka!" I stressed out the first 'a' in the word. "You held it for so long and you didn't know that it was a fake? You're worse than a normal delinquent!" I spat. Her eye twitched.

"MEN! GET HER!" She ordered, pointing a finger at me. I calmly stood there as they all charged at me. I then turned back, heading for the stairs. I reached the door to the stairs in no time. I opened the door, and broke off the handle. To be safe, I got out my knife and stabbed the metal parts inside the door knob. As I went down the stairs, I did the same thing to each door for each level until I got to the bottom. I kicked open the last door. I already knew there were no guards on this floor because I wiped out all of them, and the elevator plus the stairs couldn't be accessed. I ran out the main entrance door and climbed over the fence quickly.

Once I got over the fence, I turned back to look at the office which was facing me. I saw Minerva looking pissed as hell at me. I smirked and waved mockingly, running away._ Well, that was fun. Better keep my guard up now_ I thought as I ran.

* * *

AAAGHH I just hate these fighting scenes T_T I just like suck at them, so I just have Lucy knock them all out like a BAWZ D *puts on shades* Nah not really, but eh _ If you somehow don't get what the "item" was, it was supposed to be an amulet that Lucy's mother gave to Lucy. O3O

-Amayano


	21. She Who Declared War

-One Hell of a Delinquent-

Chapter 21- She Who Declared War

A/N. GASSSSPPPP CHAPTER TITLE O3O Bound to happen. I seriously wonder how many chapters this will be….hmm definitely not in the 30's though :T Probably like around chapters 25~27? O3O Don't know~! Well, just go read this chapter ;3

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

After I ran about at least a block from the mansion, I slowed down to a walk. I walked leisurely, putting my hands behind my head and whistling a random tune. However, I was still cautious of my surroundings. Who knows how many men Minerva has? Just enough proof that she's being paranoid. Stupid as she was, she's actually a pretty good fighter herself. Perhaps even more so than Haruka – who knows? As I walked down another block, I heard a girly-ish yell behind me. I blinked and turned around.

Minerva stood there, somewhat bleeding from pieces of glasses piercing her skin. "You bitch….," She hissed at me, straightening her torn dress. She panted heavily. I noticed that a piece of glass had scratched her eyebrow, leaving it to bleed and flow down her right eye. _She must've jumped out of a window. How brave,_ I thought.

"You jumped out of a five-story mansion. What a brave woman you are," I rolled my eyes. She finally caught her breath and straightened up. Minerva scoffed and wiped away the blood on her face.

"S-Says the one who fell in love with a pink haired brat she was supposed to kill," She smirked. I narrowed my eyes. _Shit. Is she planning to kill him herself?_

I crossed my arms and grasped my other pocket knife. "…..What of it?" I frowned, pulling the pocket knife out of my pocket slightly. Minerva started laughing.

"S-So it's true. The mighty and cold-hearted Blood Mistress, the one who's famed to kill and slaughter any gang on her own. The one who's famed for spilling blood upon any battlefield without mercy, has fallen in love? How weak of you, Heartfilia!" Minerva spat and cruelly laughed.

I froze for a moment before chuckling slightly. "That's my own damn decision. But if you lay a finger on Natsu, I'll destroy you and your whole organization," I smirked at the end. She chuckled and looked up at the sky, which was currently being covered up by dark clouds. A cold drop fell on down. Then another. And another. Soon, we were being pelted by rain. _How fitting_.

"This probably means you just declared war, right Heartfilia?" Minerva looked back at me, grinning. I scoffed and grinned back.

"Damn straight, Minerva," I replied, wiping off some of the rain that got in my eyes.

* * *

-Natsu's POV-

I already got bored of playing games. Even though they had about two shelves full of video games, I just simply got bored from it. I walked out of the large game room and back into the…living room? I didn't know what to call it.

"Ahh, dammit it's raining," Lucifer cursed as he threw a small red ball into the air repeatedly. The others were lounging around lazily.

"Eh? How do you know?" I asked him. This was the basement, and every basement doesn't have windows. _So how'd he tell it's raining?_

Lucifer shrugged and let the ball fall to the ground. It bounced somewhere before stopping. "I can just tell. It got…colder, you could say. It usually gets colder when it rains," He picked up the ball and starting bouncing it in the air again.

"Aghh~! So boring…how long does it take to have a simple talk with Minerva anyway? Maybe she pissed her off though, and then Minerva probably insulted Lucy by saying how weak she is from falling in love with Pinky over there. And then they probably declared war and walked away happily in the rain. THE END," Takumi babbled. I froze when I heard the second sentence.

_In…love? NOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAY THAT CANNOT HAPPEN SHE'S A DELINQUENT WHEREAREMYTHOUGHTSGOING?! _ I panicked. "L-Love…?!" I exclaimed. They all looked towards me.

Aisaka scratched her head. "Oh…we should've have said 'love'. 'Like' doesn't really fit the bill. I guess after trying to charm you, she ended up falling in love herself. Oh well, the cat's outta the bag," Aisaka shrugged and yawned.

"H-HOW CAN YOU SAY IT SO NONCHALANTLY?! LIKE SAYING 'Oh, it's no big deal~!' NO BIG DEAL MY ASS!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them. I could tell I was blushing massively because my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Suddenly, Takumi whipped out his cell phone and put it in front of my face.

_Click!_ "Yay. Picture taken," Takumi commented in a somewhat lazy and bored tone. The rest whipped out their cell phones, too.

"Ooh! Send the picture to me! I'm going to send it to Lucy!" Haruka waved her pink phone around. I blushed harder, if that was possible.

"H-Hey! Don't just take a picture of me and send it to people!" I complained. They all stared to each other, nodded, and looked back at me.

"It's for fun. Duh," Daemon rolled his eyes. I gaped at him.

"W-What?" I muttered. "Taking _embarrassing_ pictures and sending it to each other is for _fun_?"

The two most mischievous of the little gang nodded. "Duh. We got nothin' better to do. All the dangerous gangs are wiped out thanks to Lucy and us, and the only thing we gotta worry 'bout is Minerva, who hasn't taken action yet. Any that we know of, anyway," Lucifer yawned and threw the ball behind him. And just like that, the door burst open. We all whipped our heads to the door, where we saw Lucy soaking wet and panting.

"Damn the rain and damn her," Lucy chuckled and slowly walked towards the hallway, slightly shivering along the way. Lucifer looked at me as if to say 'I told you so!'. I looked away and ignored him.

"So how'd it go?" Aisaka called out. Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Mm….kicked a bunch of weak asses, Minerva crushed the fake item, she exploded. I ran away from the mansion she was at, making sure none could escape unless they jumped out of a window, which she did. Then we had a little talk while insulting each other at the same time, and we declared war. Then, I headed back here," Lucy summed it up in a nutshell and continued her walk towards the bathroom.

"WHOA! MY BABBLING CAME TRUE!" Takumi yelled, his eyes sparkling. Aisaka slapped the back of his head hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" He hissed slightly at the pain, rubbing the sore spot.

"Idiot! We're in a war with Sabertooth. Don't act so happy over it," Aisaka scolded. I gulped. _War? Is this a full blown war or just a gang war? Am I going to be part in it?_ I thought, panic and fear consuming my mind. As it to answer my question, Lucy stopped walking.

"Natsu, you don't have to…fight in the gang war. It's best if you don't. I'd rather like you as the innocent and baka Pinky than a guilty and horrified Natsu who most likely had intentionally fatally injured a man," She chuckled slightly before continuing, "I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if you turned guilty for the rest of your life. 'Kay, Natsu?" She turned her head to look at me. I nodded slowly, biting my bottom lip nervously. She smiled – a true smile. "Well, that's that. I'm going to take a shower before I catch a cold," She looked at me again before finally going into the hallway, leaving a trail of water.

"You heard her, Natsu. You going to…fight or no? I also think you should just stay out of this," Lucifer sighed. I closed my eyes tightly. _If I do help…I might kill someone. No, I'll have to, or at least injure them. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I ever killed someone. Just like Lucy said…..but then Lucy might seriously get hurt and I don't want her to leave me. What should I do….? Her last injury has just barely fully healed. What if the injury was somewhere else? _

"Natsu, there's no pressure. We've been accustomed to killing and wars. We're not like you, who is innocent and barely injured anyone seriously," Aisaka patted my shoulder. I nodded. "But somehow, I get the feeling you're going to be involved no matter what. Minerva knows you two are in love. She'll use that to her advantage. So, we'll be leaving you here with Juvia, Gajeel, and Lucifer."

"Hai, Natsu-san," Juvia came from the stairs that led to the café, with Gajeel following. He waved to me.

"Yo, Salamander!" He grinned. I cracked a small smile.

"Salamander here needs some protection, ehh?" He walked over to me and patted my back – though with his strength, it felt like he was hitting the air out of me.

"Juvia congratulates you and love- Juvia means, Lucy-san, on your relationship," Juvia smiled. I blushed and looked away.

"W-We're not dating…" I muttered. Then I felt knuckles grinding into the sides of my head. "I-Itai!" I tried to get the hand off.

"You can admit it, Pinky! Not like we don't know," I heard Lucy's voice. She stopped grinding her knuckle into my head, allowing me to turn around.

"A-Ah! Lucy, when did you finish showering?!" I exclaimed, blushing.

"Some time ago. Anyway, we're da~ting, right Pinky?" She said the syllables of 'dating' slowly and swung her arm around my shoulder, grinning. "You basically said you loved me, hm?" She whispered into my ear.

"By the way, Juvia," Lucy thankfully changed the topic," aren't you and Gray dating? I haven't actually heard from him much so I thought you'd be doing some things," She smirked. Juvia started blushing.

"N-No! Gray-sama j-just took Juvia to some dates, that's all. But Juvia thinks this isn't the subject to talk about right now. I think we need to know when the war is exactly," Juvia instantly changed to being serious, since she stopped referring to herself in third person.

"I agree~!" Haruka exclaimed. The air in the room instantly turned serious and tense. Lucy even let go of my shoulder, instead crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Lucy opened her eyes and spoke loudly, "Whoever makes the first move, war will be initiated." My eyes widened. There were even little mutters and curses.

"Whoever makes the first move? So if we were to attack one of Minerva's men, the war starts? And if she has one of them attack us, it also starts?" Takumi confirmed. Lucy nodded.

"Damn that's tough. We also need some time to prepare," Lucifer cursed. I bit my bottom lip nervously again. Gajeel leaned back on the wall, closing his eyes, while Juvia simply stood there with her arms at her side. Aisaka and Haruka were on the couch, head turned so that they could face us. Daemon simply sat at one of the recliners.

"Well that's how it goes. We have to be on guard at all times. Natsu, don't get too cautious and paranoid because I'm making sure Gajeel or at least _someone_ is with you, if I'm not there," Lucy instructed. I nodded. "Now then, as for the rest of the gang-"

I interrupted her. "G-Gang?"

She nodded. "Yeah, didn't I explain everything to you? We have way more people than this, you know. This is just where we," she pointed to Aisaka, Haruka, Takumi, Daemon and Lucifer, "hang out and live. The real base is in a warehouse," She grinned.

"O-Oh."

"As I was saying, the rest of the gang is to stand by. If they confirm there's a spy from Minerva, they will report to you guys," she pointed to her friends including Juvia and Gajeel, "or me. If there's truly a spy, that will be my call to start the war," Lucy grinned and jerked her thumb towards herself. "That's all. Any questions? God I feel like a teacher," She muttered the last sentence just loud enough for us to hear.

"No, Lucy-sensei, "They all simultaneously said in monotone. Lucy's eye twitched.

"Alright then. I'm going to sleep. C'mon Pinky," She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to her room.

"W-What?!" I cried out, reaching out desperately towards the others. They all shrugged or stuck out their tongue at me. "W-Why am I coming?"

She kicked open the door. " 'Cause I want to. We should get familiar towards each other, hm?" She grinned sadistically – in a "good" way – at me. I gaped at her. _Why?! I just got totally embarrassed with this stuff and now this?!_

"B-But what about my parents?! I've practically been sleeping here on the couches and whatnot so my parents must be worried! I should just head-" She interrupted me.

"Oh. Them. I said that we were going to work on a school project and would need plenty of time together to work hard on it. They said we could take as much time as we want," She grinned evilly as I stared in horror. "Now suck it up."

She helped me up and led me into her room. It wasn't that bad, actually as I thought it'd be. It wasn't too small, or too big, and her walls were painted dark blue with around a poster or two of a band. There was also a dart board with a dart nicely fit into the center – the bulls eye. Across the room was a black desk with papers and pencils scattered about. On the wall next to the desk was a long whiteboard with the words **TO DO LIST** neatly written on it. The other words were too small for me to read from this distance. In the corner of the room, near the desk, was a medium-sized black bed that was barely big enough to fit two people. Next to the bed was a small stand, which I assume to put the alarm clock on. On the left side of the room, was a sliding mirror door, which I also guessed it to be the closet.

"Ah~! So comfy," Lucy jumped onto the bed and laid down with her arms and legs spread out. She then crawled under the covers and snuggled into her pillow. "This bed is big enough. Don't be a chicken," She rolled her eyes.

I tried to find an excuse. "U-Um….b-but….uh…I don't have any pajamas!" I quickly blurted out. She raised an eyebrow.

"Lucifer's room is across mine. You can just borrow some pajamas there," She pointed to the blue door across the hallway. I nodded and sighed in defeat. I walked over to the blue door and opened it. It was also fairly plain, like Lucy's, except the colors were different. He also had a desk but it was white. His bed was also bigger, and blue instead of black. He didn't have anything on the wall except a photo of him and Takumi posing in front of an amusement park, with the rest of their friends, including Lucy, in the background. I went over to the closet, and picked out a white shirt and just some basketball shorts. It's not like I could tell the difference between his normal clothes and pajamas, anyway.

I walked back to the room, changed, and saw Lucy already asleep. I cracked a small smile and slid into the empty space on the bed next to her. I didn't bother facing her though, because I was too embarrassed to do so. I blushed and pulled the covers closer to my body. "G'night, Lucy," I muttered and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Lucy snapped her eyes open, smiling at Natsu before her. She chuckled and whispered, "You should really be on guard, Natsu, if you can't tell between a conscious person and a sleeping person. I know it's kind of cruel for me to leave you alone like this for now, so I won't expect you to forgive me. Actually, I kinda expect you to since you're too much of a nice guy," She chuckled again and ruffled his hair. She sat up and carefully got off the bed, making sure Natsu was truly asleep. She stretched and headed out the room.

"Lucy, you think it's okay to leave Natsu there?" Aisaka was leaning against the wall next to the door, eyes closed. "You always said that people are most vulnerable when they're sleeping."

Lucy stopped in the hallway and put her hands in her pockets. "Yeah. Lucifer is in his room. Natsu just failed to see him in the closet," She chuckled. "He's gonna be in the room with Natsu. You wanna help him?" She raised an eyebrow.

Aisaka shrugged. "Perhaps, I guess. Two is better than one. Where are ya going?" Aisaka opened an eye to look at her.

"I'm just paying a visit to Virgo. Take good care of Natsu," She answered and walked off. She lazily waved as she walked down the hallway. In the distance, Lucy called out, "Haruka, you're with me." Haruka appeared next to Lucy, walking down with her until they disappeared from Aisaka's sight.

Aisaka sighed and looked into Lucy's room. In the bed was Natsu's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

"What a nice sight. Try to picture Lucy next to him, sleeping in peace," Lucifer commented. She nodded. She could already picture it – the peaceful scene of Lucy and Natsu sleeping soundly. She chuckled bitterly.

"That, sadly, can't happen right now. Not while Lucy and Minerva declared war," Aisaka looked sadly upon Natsu's sleeping form.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL; WHY LUCY DX U LEFFTTT HIMMMMM *turns Lucy into a weak and wimpy character and crushes her with my foot* BWAHAHHA But wait I'm the author I made her like this :T Well I just wanted Lucy to do that e-e Yes, they love each other. Okay, maybe not SOOO much but, you know, yeah. J-Just imagine it _ That little "war rule" I put in there was based off the Gintama arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc. The law (or rule) was that if one of the Devas (leaders) were to take action, the other 3 would destroy it. Sort of similar, but I changed it for this story :p

-Amayano


End file.
